Aftermath of Trouble
by Everclear70
Summary: This is the sequel to "Trouble is Brewing." Read that before reading this story to get a feel of what is happening still to Helga. This sequel takes place when they are 28.
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone who hadn't read my story "Trouble is Brewing" It will set up this sequel. It shows Helga still dealing with what Brainy has done. They are both 28 in this story now. I've written some things I never wrote before in a few of my chapters so that is why I also listed it as 'Supernatural.' You'll see and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold**

* * *

Two years after Helga disappeared from Hillwood he was greeted in the morning by heading into his grandparents bedroom to find them passed away. It was such a bittersweet scene to find them both embracing with small smiles playing on their faces. He knew this is how they wanted it so it was hard to truly be sad about it. That was their closure. They loved him and his now unmissing parents who returned a year prior. They got what they most desired: Their family back together.

At the time of the funeral, Helga didn't show even when Phoebe assured him she sent a message along to her. In a way he couldn't blame her since people still talked about, Brainy. He only was given a couple messages till he received no more. Phoebe assured him not to take it personal when Helga was still seriously trying to get better. At times even Phoebe didn't receive a message. All he knew was that she was in Alaska with Olga and Olga's husband, Nevel. Also that she was still going through lots of therapy. He hated Brainy for what he did and the complete aftermath he had caused in his wake. When Brainy's body was retrieved every bone was broken postmortem. The man that called the cops from across the ravine was never charged for shooting Brainy since he did it to save, Helga.

He had gone to college to become an Archeologist like his father. Got his degree and ended up on numerous digs during his college career and after. His straight passion in doing what he loved while traveling around was earning him lots of buzz. It was something his own dad was proud of. Arnold was becoming sought after with all the discoveries he was making that he ended up with his own team to help him out. There were even talks of the Discovery Channel in wishing to obtain him as a host of his own program. It was the talks that were becoming more interesting to him.

As for his parents, when they first came home he felt his excitement in having them back, but it was short lived when he felt them to be strangers mostly. Arnold started to grow his resentment in leaving him, but kept it under wraps until his mom decided to try to push some rules on to him after his grandpa told them about, Brainy, and how he went after him to protect Helga. Arnold was patiently listening till he couldn't take it no more to lash out at them. He told them who in their right mind just leaves their infant son in the care of his grandparents while they traipse to another country? While it may be noble they had been absent from his life for 15 to 16 years of his life give or take. No letters or any other communication. Arnold was upset at them to the point of leaving his home to cool off. It was at a park he looked at his messages when he received one from Helga telling him simply:

 **I truly understand how it would feel that they come home like this that you hold a resentment. It's natural. Just remember that you are fortunate enough to have your parents come back. Remember that blood is blood and family is important then none at all. Much love, Helga**

He went home and had a conversation with both his parents. Told them that he forgave them and wanted to start anew. They accepted while issuing out their apologies for all those missing years. That message was one of those that he saved and used just when he was about to reach his breaking point. Helga had no parents and he had his. She's right.

His mom was already a Botanist so she began to work in a lab while his father was working at the museum. They both said it is finally nice to be settled into one place and had no plans on moving around any time soon. Arnold was 18 years old when they said that.

Now at 28, Arnold was exploring a site that they heard about in Brazil. It was called an ancient temple that had been underground all this time. Picking up some clues, Arnold felt some excitement pour through his veins the second he spotted an ancient symbol that wasn't even aligning itself with the native culture. It was a find in which he called someone down to photograph everything. Seeing as his last hired photographer had to leave due to his health, Arnold needed another professional.

It had been 12 hours when he called a professional photographer down there. He demanded someone who will keep a tight lip on anything until he gave the go ahead to publish their findings. Someone with full integrity. Someone who knew how to photograph ancient pieces without compromising them.

Arnold was in his large tent just pouring through his work to pass the time. His nerves jumped while his own boss or sponsor was telling him to be patient. It will be a subject we will all get to later. His boss intercepted his call to get him the very best in the business. Someone who will be the best for, Arnold. All Arnold could hope for is that they were excellent.

"Hey boss." Arnold turned his head to face one of his researchers by the name of, Amy. "The photographer just got here."

"Send them in, Amy." Hearing the crunching against the ground as the person approached, Arnold was surprised to find Helga in his tent. "Helga?"

"Hi, Football Head." Helga greeted while readjusting her camera bag on her shoulder.

He had no idea what he wanted to do with her first. Did he want to hug her, kiss her, make love to her, get down on one knee to propose to her? He had more choices in his head with a woman he hadn't seen face to face since she departed Hillwood. "Is it really you?"

Placing her bag down gently, Helga strolled up to him to give him a full embrace. "It is." Helga couldn't believe how much handsomer he became. "I'm sorry I've been gone all this time."

She felt perfect and he didn't want to let her go. "Where have you been all this time? You stopped talking to me. What else did I do wrong?"

Pulling away, Helga brushed her hands up and down his not so developed arms. "Nothing, Arnold. Nothing at all. I will explain everything to you, but now we should start work."

* * *

 **Sorry if I bounced around on this first chapter. It became an outline that went a bit out of control. I have reigned it some in my other chapters. There might be slow updates since this hasn't been fully typed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Guest who asked about Helga getting the job to find Arnold is a no. Also the Amy question will be answered within this chapter. Pay particular attention between Luis and Amy having a conversation and you'll see it. As for Arnold he is free as a bird with his hint to Helga solely on her. I will pair them up in hopes that all of you don't get confused. Arnold is interested in Helga just like she still has feelings for Arnold.**

* * *

Deciding it was best to talk later, Arnold led her to the site where he felt like he needed to explain it, but seeing her hand rise up to halt him from talking he was just a little insulted by that. Seeming to catch his dismay, Helga was already bringing out her tripod to assemble it.

"I want to hear you explain it on camera. Not only will I film it, but I will take pictures. I like to insure you get the credit in case some ass does it thusly ruining your entire project." She explained as she brought out her trusty camera to attach to her already assembled tripod. After securing that, she went to sling her other one around her neck. "Is that fine?"

Arnold saw how professional she turned herself just now. "I was given the impression that you are famous, but I never seen your name published before. Is it under an alias?"

Making sure that everything was focused on the main camera, she readied her second camera. "H.G Smith is what I go under. It is far better that way to avoid those infuriating questions about you know who. I have never attended an art gallery when my stuff is placed up."

"So you have a portfolio I can look at?" Arnold felt bad at never been to an art gallery for quite some time since he decided to throw himself into his work and studies.

Helga quirked her mouth up into a smile. "Yes, but let's get to your work now."

Arnold loved that she threw in a wink to him. Feeling the giddiness of uncovering the rest with his crew and his discovery while in front of her almost had him leaping in the air. Taking a deep breath to exhale in before releasing it in a slow steady way, Arnold went down with Luis. Seeing a nod from, Helga they all began to uncover it. His heart sped up while he kept remaining careful as Luis and himself uncovered the symbol underneath.

For Helga she kept an eye on the lens to insure it was receiving everything, and what she saw was bronze in the shape of a bird it seemed with a symbol attached. Looking over the camera towards Arnold all she saw was his deep concentration as he kept a steady hand while brushing the dirt away with his little duster. It was slow and the way he went between the cracks, Helga began to feel heat rush through her body. Blinking those thoughts away she went back to professional mode.

"You are seeing this, Luis? Am I imagining what I'm looking at?" Arnold couldn't believe it. The rumors were true. It was the rarest tribe who came here.

Luis, who had his tongue out when he concentrated, began to sweat in excitement. "It is boss. This is fact."

Arnold crinkled his eyebrow just a bit. He hated reminding them to call him by his name especially with a camera aimed at them. While he was their boss who wanted respect, he still wanted them to always call him by his given name. "This is exciting. I do wonder why they picked a parrot to make as their plate with this symbol attached. Did they fall in love with one of the native birds here, or is meaning something else?"

Helga was catching their conversation off her camera. She had been to many digs to help document each Archeologist's work. She had listened to them converse about things, but never had she felt her heart race. She considered it to be his own excitement or her feelings for him once more.

After they uncovered it completely, Arnold and Luis just sat back a little to examine it. Each member inched down to take a look at it. No one said a word before Arnold started to address everyone. "According to the research we collected and studied for all these months we tracked, asked questions, and finally located the ancient symbol associated by the Anarlarty tribe."

Removing her camera of the tripod, Helga approached delicately to get closer to him. "Please explain more about this tribe and what you believe more about this symbol?"

Arnold's heart quickened just by her voice, but tried not to reflect it in his face. "The Anarlarty tribe was believed to be nothing more than fantasy. Mere fiction, but as little symbols of them arose in Indonesia. There are historian accounts of people witnessing them as they roamed around at night. Creatures as they were described due to a human appearance, but with one difference compared to others. Right in the middle of their brow their skulls had the appearance of a cut off horn."

Helga crinkled her forehead trying to imagine that. "Do you have any evidence of their anatomy to suggest that?"

Arnold smiled towards her. "In Indonesia there skeletons buried in a circle pattern in a unpopulated area. A construction clue came in so they can build houses in that area. That is where their skeletons were located. When they were brought in for study at first they thought it was a massive crime that occurred, but upon further examination they passed away from an illness. Their skulls were shaped in the same way to depict a cut off horn. You could see that this tribe actually fashioned themselves that way."

"Almost similar to the Kayan Lahwi women?"

Arnold was almost distracted at the sound of her voice. The excitement that pulsed through him along with this discovery had him wishing he can end this and hold her. "Exactly. They nicknamed them the 'Horned People' and many were scared of their appearance. It is believed they studied black magic according to some artifacts located. Most have trouble still deciphering their symbols due to a different language that many didn't quite understand. While we are still trying to decipher those symbols, symbols like this one."

"If they were originally located in Indonesia then how did you know to come here to Brazil?" Helga wondered as she continued to film him.

"Eyewitness accounts. Same descriptions, but this time many have actually witnessed this magic first hand. That is speculation as of now, but we are here to locate any that may of survived or not. This symbol is clear cut, but it is unusual to have a stone carved into a bird then place that same symbol here." Arnold then scanned the symbol. "We will need to keep studying it until we absolutely sure so until then this is our step into the right direction. It is quite exciting just to be in its presence." Standing up, Arnold hoped she would cut the filming.

Raising herself up, Helga knew he wanted to end it for now. "Cut." She smirked at him before coming closer to the plate. Accepting his hand she began to take pictures of it. "You can take these pictures to help further your study since I know you don't wish to remove it."

Arnold couldn't help but watch her as she moved. The subtle movements she made were graceful while her face remained focused. Examining her backside as she just wore a simple t-shirt, Arnold remembered them dancing. That kiss they shared. He noticed she wore cargo pants instead of shorts like that of the other women he had in his encampment. He wondered if she still had those scars on her from that fall.

Straightening herself up, Helga instantly found her eyes locked in with his. Was he checking her out? Feeling heated but also embarrassed she had no idea what else to say at the moment. "This is an amazing thing to see. I hope you find all you want." Turning around she headed back to her other camera to begin disassembling the tripod.

Luis elbowed Arnold. "You know her?"

Arnold just examined her. "Since we were 3." His tone so wistful.

Luis stifled his laugh. "You are looking at her as if she is the discovery to end all discoveries."

"You are correct there, Luis." Arnold was hypnotized as he left the hole to come to her side. "Do you have a tent?"

"Yes." Came her quick reply.

"Is it big enough to do your work?" Arnold hoped not.

Helga paused. "Normally I can edit it from my sleeping bag. There are times I'm camping alone so the smaller the tent the better."

He felt the opportunity. "You may use my tent for that so you can be comfortable. Will that be fine?"

It had nothing to do with him, but a quick flash of memory from when Brainy invaded her life. "I need to rest my eyes, Arnold."

She had a long flight so of course she was tired, Arnold figured. "We'll set your tent up next to mines. Is that fine?"

"Already set up." Amy instantly announced as she came past to help cord off the area around the dig. "Right next to yours, Arnold."

Helga looked at the petite brunette who guided her to his tent earlier. Perky and pretty with small brown eyes. "She's pretty. I bet you developed a crush on her like you do to all things perky and pretty."

Arnold knew she was kidding with him. "No. I have my eyes only on one person and she's the one I've always wanted." He whispered to Helga before raising his voice for Amy. "Thanks, Amy."

"Sure thing boss. Also we are gonna have a little party tonight to celebrate the first half of this. Is that fine?" Amy looked so hopeful.

"More than fine." He said back to her before turning his attention to, Helga. "You need rest before hand."

Seeing him grab her bag, Helga tried to halt him. "I could of gotten that, Football Head."

"True, but I wanted to."

Seeing his grin had her heart flipping. _'I won't hurt you like Arnold did.'_ Came Brainy's voice in her head. Hearing it, Helga trembled before almost collapsing against, Arnold.

"Helga?" Arnold had another feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Are you having a flashback?"

Nodding her head, Helga turned to head back to camp. All the therapy she has done. All the exercises they wanted her to do while enlisting her own wouldn't get it out of her head. Everything was so fresh in her mind. "I-I-I just need to rest, Arnold."

Arnold won't get on her for not being in contact when she was still having real problems. "Let's get you to your tent. I'll get you something to drink."

Helga didn't say anything as she went inside her tent. Waiting for him to come back with the promised drink, she shivered as if she was still running those woods with that negligee still on her. She hated this. Hearing the flap open up with him coming inside, Helga instantly grabbed him. "Hold me until I sleep please."

Her voice was so small and looked so helpless that he went to zip up the flap an do what she requested. "I will."

"Thank you. I'll tell you what is been going on later, but for now just be my friend." A tear escaped her eye.

Kissing her forehead, Arnold held her as she trembled. "Please rest and I'm always your friend."

Shutting her eyes, Helga soaked in his embrace needing someone she trusted. Finding herself falling asleep, Helga dreamt of them dancing to a slow song. It was a moment she cherished.

On the other side of camp, Luis walked over to Amy as she poured over the research that was collected. Luis smirked after he spotted how their boss was now in the tent with the photographer. "Hey Ames."

"Hey Luis-boy. What's up?" Amy took a second to take a glimpse of him.

"The boss is inside the tent with the photographer lady."

Watching him act like a over excited man, Amy shook her head. "They have a history together. It is only natural."

Interest piqued, Luis sat down beside her. "What do you know?"

"Since I do research I looked up, Arnold. When he was 17 there was a murder of a couple of parents. It was to this guy who ran this Beeper Emporium. It was later found out that it was caused from a Brainy Bartlett who was doing it for someone he was stalking. Well there was a trial and he was convicted for reason of insanity. He escaped later to kidnap the girl he says he was in love with. All this time he did threaten Arnold's life for hurting the girl. Turns out that girl is the same girl that is our photographer. While she goes by another name for her profession her real name is, Helga Pataki." Amy loved her job. Loved researching so much that she did do research on her co-workers. It was instinctual. "I hear she doesn't like questions concerning that time of her life since it is rumored she is still traumatized by it.

Luis leaned back just listening to all that as he remembered the case. "I heard he tore the hearts out of her parents."

"Yes."

Making a face, Luis looked at Amy throughly. "Did you do this much research on your girlfriend before getting together with her?"

"Of course." Amy crossed her arms over her chest in a mark of pride. "That is me after all."

"You are one scary lady."

Moving forward she placed her hand on his knee. "I use my powers for good and never evil."

In Helga's tent, Arnold was fighting himself with her wiggling closer and closer against him. The way she molded against him was so perfect, but the friction she was causing had him fighting his desires as of now. He had went on a date on occasion. Dates he was fixed up with, but there was no substance to them. He left it at that. When he was in college and went to the occasional frat party he had instant regret when he woke up from a night of drinking to find a girl in bed with him. That left him more empty inside and felt guilt for what happened between the strange girl and himself. With Helga, he was at home just by this simple act. Their last kiss just like the ones previous were electric. They fulfilled him. Arnold couldn't hate her for needing to help herself, he just missed her. He wanted her to join him in his life like he wanted to join her in Helga's life. Feeling another wiggle from, Helga had him unfortunately moaning just a bit. He didn't want to wake her, but his increasing desire wanted to.

He had to behave for now.

* * *

 **The Anarlarty tribe is something I made up so I don't insult anyone. The mention of the Kayan Lahwi woman are not. Look those women up to see what I mean.**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night there was a celebration. Everyone in camp was laughing, dancing, drinking and eating away. Arnold observed the scene with some cheer liking this group of people he surrounded himself with. Glancing around he noticed that Helga disappeared. As he was wondering where she went to he heard whispers from within his group about her. Someone found out her past and he knew exactly who that person was as he went to seek out; Amy.

Amy was laughing and dancing away with a beer in her hand. The way she danced was just as goofy as the rest in the group. They didn't care about fancy dances, this was them having fun.

"Amy." Waiting for her to focus on him, Arnold urged her to come over with just a simple flick of his wrist. Waiting for the obviously drunk researcher to get close enough to him he wasn't about to lose his gaze on her almost glazed over eyes. "How dare you talk about Helga."

Amy sobered a little at hearing that. "Boss you know me. You know I'll research people. I knew of that time with you."

Placing his hands on his hips, Arnold clenched his jaw. "It was bad, but not as traumatizing as it was for her. Did you talk to her about this?"

She glanced around nervously while everyone started to gather. She had never seen Arnold like this. "Uh..."

Narrowing his eyes, Arnold already heard what has been said before he came to her. "If you think about lying then do it. I dare you."

"Yes I did. I was curious. I didn't know she would react the way she did. She didn't yell but she just took off."

"Let me ask you this question: What would happen to you if someone decided to ask you about the worst time of your life? How would it feel to know that the person you thought you could trust ended up murdering your own parents? How would it feel about being later kidnapped by him just to endure more hell? Tell me how you feel." Looking all around at everyone's unhappy expressions, Arnold raised his hands up to point around to all the ones in his group. "How about all of you?" Turning back to Amy he asked her once more. "How would you feel?"

"Horrible."

"Amy you are one hell of a researcher but the part of you needing to research every nook and cranny in our lives has to stop. It is a violation. I understand you wanted to see if Helga was on the up and up before landing here, but to do this is reprehensible." Looking around to everyone once more, Arnold had to include everyone. "If anyone does to her one more time or does this to any other person I will first suspend you and if you do it again I will remove you from this camp. I have been very pleased with all of you for this long. Proud even. Please let this be the only slip since I don't want to lose any of you. Do I make myself clear?" Hearing a round of affirmatives, he turned his face back to Amy. "I want everyone to continue enjoying themselves." As the music resumed, he decided to try to find Helga.

"She took off in that direction." Amy told him. "I would like to apologize to you."

"It's granted. Just apologize to her later." Going off in the direction Helga took off too, he grabbed a couple of sodas to bring with him.

Walking past a ridge, Arnold heard a slight clicking happening to his right. Striding over he watched Helga taking pictures of the night sky. Pausing just to take her in he noticed now her hair was down from the ponytail she was wearing to see that it was now shoulder length. Wandering over her profile he sighed like a lovesick teenager.

"You are allowed to approach me."

Startled by her sudden voice, Arnold blushed before going to her side to settle down next to her. "I brought you a soda."

Taking it she opened the bottle to take a swig of it. "Needed this."

"I didn't tell them about what happened to you."

"I know." Her voice was almost too soft for him to hear. "I'm surprised you didn't hear them asking me."

"I wish I did. Sometimes when I get involved in my work I don't hear much else." Arnold offered.

Taking her time at examining the slight reflection from the moonlight hitting her bottle, Helga glanced back up to the sky. "I've traveled to so many locations to keep myself busy. So many magazines except for fashion mags that I shot for. Funny how it all started. One day in Alaska I borrow one of Nevel's camera and I'm just shooting away. I don't have any training. I'm just doing it because of the story that I see unfolding in front of me. Most so beautiful. Some depressing. Some inspiring. I remember I wanted to be a writer so I did poem after poem in those pink journals. Granted that some weren't poems as I got older." Hearing Brainy's voice in her head she snapped her eyes shut.

Seeing the change, Arnold was afraid of touching her in case she panicked. "Helga?"

Opening her eyes up at the sound of his calm voice, Helga gave him a weak encouraging smile to signal that she was fine. "When I got home, Nevel offered to teach me how to develop the film. It was really cool to use an old method instead of digital. There is something actually romantic about it." She smiled at the memory. "He thought what I did was talented so he said he can see if his editor on the paper would like to publish them. His editor did and I didn't think anything much about it as I went off to therapy and attended school. I didn't study much except for business and took one art class. One day someone spotted my photos and asked if he could see some more. Told me I had a raw talent and wondered if I was going to school for this. I wasn't, but it didn't matter since he wanted to take me under his wing."

"Did you end up in school for it after all?"

"No, but I did have on the job training. He was my mentor, teacher, and very often my agent. I learned quickly. It was nice to forget about things from the past till it all comes crashing back one way or another." Examining the weight of her camera she felt it was her saving grace. "Brainy read my journals. He violated me in ways that I still live with, Arnold. I haven't wrote since he revealed that. Now I write in a different way with my cameras. I still hear his voice in my head. I have a hard time showering without thinking I see someone staring at me do so."

"Have you spoken to Phoebe at all during this time?" He inquired.

"Yes and I did come to your grandparents funeral. I was in the back with my hair dyed black. I've had my hair in so many different colors just to try to remove myself from my past. I just can't remove it as much as I try." Bringing her legs up in a crossed position she picked at her trousers. "I still have the scars from that fall."

Inching closer to her, Arnold pressed his shoulder lightly against hers. "I want to know more about your career."

Helga pressed back. "I believe you want me to hang around for the duration of this dig."

"And even after."

Helga blushed at his words and proximity. "We can discuss all that during the duration of your job. Ask me questions about it. I don't mind."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He hated himself for asking that question. If she was with someone then he didn't stand a chance with her.

"No. Also to your next question; You are the only one I kissed. Now you. Any girlfriends since my departure?"

"No. I did get fixed up on surprise blind dates. All boring in my opinion. They didn't fit who I really wanted. What about you?" He hoped she didn't meet one guy and had a fling with him.

"Olga fixed me up on a few and I just went to shut her up. I now know what a store mannequin would be like if they were alive and talking: Boring."

Chuckling, he suddenly felt guilt for still doing this. "At least you didn't end up in a frat party, drink heavily, and wake up with a girl you don't know of. Hated that I did that. Felt such guilt that I swore it won't happen again, but it did."

She wasn't surprised about him having sex, but she was surprised about the nature of it. He was such a goodie two shoes. "Arnold it happens. Just as long as your health is safe."

"I kept your emails you sent me. That one about family is so true."

"Be happy for what you have." Resting her head against him, Helga felt a sense of calm in that.

"One of those blind dates was with, Lila. I hated being tricked into that so when I asked her why she was there and she told me who arranged it, I turned around and left." Moving his hand to hers, Arnold held it. "Helga, I really missed you." Licking his lip he knew he needed to say it. "You are the girl I'm still interested in."

Her eyes closed to soak in those words. Her pulse raced. She was still interested in him. "I'm damaged, Arnold. What future do we have when I'm still mentally screwed up? Brainy saw me naked. He enjoyed watching me through my window. Saw me do deeply personal things to myself and enjoyed himself. He made me undress in front of him to take a shower. He continued to talk about his desires and tried to hold me while I was naked."

Hearing her break down he wrapped his arm around her while moving her to sit on his lap just to continue to do what was important right now. Feeling her other hand move around his neck, Helga placed her head under his own. His hatred for Brainy grew at the damage he inflicted. "I'm here for you. I'm not going any where. If you want me to hold you so you can sleep you can. If you want to talk I'm here."

"I know, but I don't want you to keep waiting on someone who can't rewind time to prevent it all from happening. Why couldn't you been looking through my window?"

"I couldn't do that and if I did I would of knocked on your window hoping to come in. Have you tried to do that with me and my huge skylight?"

Helga laughed almost quietly. "Sorta, but only looked once before fainting with a smile on my face."

"When was that?"

"You had my pink journal and I was trying to get it but you hardly left your room. I was stuck in your closet the whole night." She glanced up so she can see his face. "Sorry, but I was desperate."

"I loved that journal. Please show me your portfolio tomorrow."

She had to stop with meeting his gaze. It made her toes curl up feeling the rush he always sent her. "I will."

His thoughts continued to race as he desired to kiss her. He wondered if she stayed longer here will she stay with him on another dig? Will she join him at home? Will he kiss during this time or another? Does she even know that she really is a survivor? He just knew he couldn't pressure her.

* * *

 **Amy researched Helga's name she goes under her photographs, H.G Smith. She researched her even more after she found out her real name. Funny how no one questioned my use of her last name. It is not only usually a widely used alias last name but it is the name of Helga's voice actor on the show. Yeah not that clever but hey what do you expect? :)**

 **Being around Arnold isn't triggering flashbacks and Brainy's voice in her head. She hears them all the time prior to meeting back up with him.**

 **Don't ask who exactly tried to trick Arnold into fixing him up with Lila. It isn't Rhonda since she supported Helga and Arnold being together in the last story. I'm gonna go with Katrinka or just some random person. Arnold's only true interest is Helga. Have you ever had friends that either tricked you on a blind date or simply forced it on you? Well that happened to him.**

 **My husband is starting out at a practice. Originally he worked at a hospital doing all those crazy hours. He hated missing being with his family so we are all excited to have him working regular hours. We've been doing happy dances all week long. In May we'll be expecting our second child through a surrogate. Already I'm loving how this New Year is beginning for us. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Helga stood there just surveying all those eating their breakfasts. Everyone was talking while some had hangovers. Hungry but unsure about approaching to get her food after last night she ended up going to Arnold's large tent. Announcing herself he was in there with an empty plate beside him while sipping some coffee. She paused long enough to take him all in and finding herself weakened by his handsome face.

 _'He'll hurt you. They'll all hurt you.'_ Brainy's voice said to her in her head.

"Morning Helga. Did you get anything to eat?" Arnold's voice instantly broke through the memory.

"Oh." She was completely unsure of herself. "After last night I'm just not comfortable since I don't belong."

Watching her fold in like that, Arnold stood up. It hurt to see her like this when he wanted that bold Helga back. "It'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

She gazed up into his eyes. "Yes, but after the questions and them talking about me last night I just can't." Perhaps she should leave today and go back to a random hotel. Feeling him wrap his arms around her she felt cared for. "I'm sorry I'm not the girl you remember."

"She's still there. You already had many facets to yourself."

"Well this facet sucks." Pulling away she noticed he was looking at her photographs she took yesterday. "What do you think?"

"That the old photographer we had sucked. I see more details in this then I ever did in what was photographed before in this and past digs. This helps us without us having to remove anything." Kissing her forehead, Arnold wanted to really kiss those lips. "I want you to stay on with us."

She pulled away more. "Uh let me get some food and I'll be back." Leaving his tent quickly she headed over to the line. Standing there she avoided eye contact with anyone else as she went to gather pieces of food.

"Scrambled eggs?"

Helga finally looked up to see a largish man in front of her with a huge smile on his face. "Sure." Waiting for him to dish some on her plate she thanked him.

"Hey about last night... We are pretty sorry about that. Well I know I am. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. We always did wonder about Arnold's past and when we spotted a blurb about a psycho we were curious about the girl. Our curiosity got the better of us and you didn't deserve that. You are the first person we seen the boss around and find him give you the love eyes."

Her mouth started opening up slowly. "You are mistaken there but I appreciate it. Thanks for the food." Taking a step away she heard him raise his voice.

"He looks at you like I looked at my wife. Arnold has feelings for you." He winked at her before returning to his duties.

Stepping away, Helga made a beeline back to Arnold's tent when Amy came up in front of her. "More questions?" She bit out.

Amy almost left her seeing how those eyes buried right into her. "No. I just want to say how out of line I was. I have a really bad habit of researching everyone. I did that to my girlfriend too. Well I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for doing that to you. You didn't need it."

The old her would of possibly gave her a snarky response, but this was her now. "As long as you don't repeat that then I truly will forgive you." Well it was closer to the old her. "Let's move past it."

Amy nodded her head. "I know we are heading out there again to try to recover more stuff. Will we see you out there?"

Helga shrugged as she moved past her just wanting to leave. Heading back inside his tent she took the nearest seat just so she can eat. Noticing she forgot something to drink made her curse. "You don't happen to have anything to drink in here. Coffee perhaps?"

"No, but let me grab you some. I need a refill on mines too." Getting up swiftly Arnold made his way out to quickly head over for more coffee. As he landed there he grabbed an extra cup to fill it up. As he did so he heard their line cook, Steve speak about something.

"I tell you, Rach, those eyes of her are the prettiest blue. If I wasn't married to a wonderful woman myself I would be picking flowers for her."

Rach was a beanpole of a person. Arnold always thought of her as the female version of, Stinky. Hook nose and all. Easy going attitude with a slight country accent. "She's sure pretty. I bet the boss was all gaga about her before."

Arnold turned around to nod at both of them. Whether they knew he was there or not didn't quite matter. Arnold was gaga over Helga. Ducking back into the tent he handed her a mug noticing she was already finished. She must of been really hungry. "I wasn't sure if you want it with sugar or cream. Sorry I forgot to ask."

"Black is fine just as long as it is good." Lifting the mug up in her hands, Arnold noticed how delicately she sipped it. "This is good coffee."

"It is. Our cook Steve is our best one we've had. Once in a while his wife joins us, but most of the time she is off with her mother." Arnold informed her. "Sweet woman that kinda reminds me of, Phoebe."

"Sucks that she broke up with Gerald for a while because of the pressures of school." Helga lamented while still sipping her coffee. "Isn't it odd to know he was dating, Nadine? I like her and all, but it felt strange. It felt like he was dating family."

Arnold couldn't quite place a finger on that when he first found out. He knew it was strange, but couldn't quite figure it out. "He misses Phoebe though, but now she is seeing someone else. How's that going if you know?"

She made a sour face. "Bastard cheats on her. At first she didn't believe me because she is a positive person. The guy hardly took her out. Was always busy at certain times. Always asking Phoebe for money. Well I came back to Hillwood in disguise, and tracked him. I hated showing her pictures of him kissing another woman and holding her as if he was about to have sex with her in the middle of the street. I hated seeing that heartbreak."

"I didn't know. How long ago was that?" Arnold wished she would stop sipping that coffee. The way her innocence showed in this simple act. They way the hairs from her ponytail would curl in and caress that skin. The way her lips looked. He wanted to get down on his knees to bring her down for a kiss to have his many repeats.

"A few years back. She threw herself into work just like I have. Mines if far more involved than her since my passport always needs to be changed to support new stamps. What about your passport?"

"I haven't changed it yet. I've traveled but I take more time between locations. If I'm not out there I'm in here pouring over what we have so far. I've become a workaholic." Glancing back to his computer where one of her photographs were for study, he asked, "Where do you live?"

"No where and every where. I have no home nor apartment. When I wish to have some time off I head to my sister's to spend some time there with my nephew and niece. I leave when I have another assignment." Her lips curled up. "I know you live at the boarding house still according to Pheebs."

"Yeah. No sense of buying a place of my own. Besides it is nice to come home to family. As much as I like the people around me here, I need home."

Helga noticed how he seemed so saddened all of a sudden. "Football Head?"

His eyes lifted up. "Home isn't much of a home without you in Hillwood."

Helga bowed her head down. "I can't. I just can't." Placing her mug down she stood up to pace. "He haunts me every day and when I'm noticed in Hillwood I get hounded there by questions. I can't."

Standing up himself he had to stop her pacing. Placing his hands on her arms to halt her he looked into those scared eyes. "I hate him for what he's done to you, but you are letting him win. You are letting him rule your life."

She knew his words were true, but she couldn't. "I can't take my clothes off without feeling those eyes looking at me." Pulling away from him she turned to spot something pink. Her mouth slowly opened, but no words came out as she went over to where his bed was to lift the familiar object in her hands. Opening it with shaky hands, Helga saw her words staring back at her. "I was so scared you would know who had a crush on you. I was afraid of being shunned for it. Afraid of being found out and it going around school. I would of been made fun of while you would of been pitied to have the horrible Helga G. Pataki loving you this much." She knew he wanted to speak to her as she brought it close to her heart. "Now it feels different. You kept this safe for all this time. Yes you read it to Gerald and then the entire class, but still it was safe."

"I cherish it. I keep it beside me next to my bed or under my pillow."

The journal looked preserved. While the pages aged some it was the outside that didn't looked touched. Leafing through the pages she spotted something new. Lifting it up, Helga read it.

 _I wasted so much time in not telling you_

 _Telling you how I truly feel for you._

 _I wish I never believed Lila in the first place._

 _Wished I didn't stay with her._

 _Your blue eyes haunt me in the most pleasant way_

 _They have a power in them that makes me desire to see them more_

 _Where are you right now?_

 _Why aren't you communicating still to me?_

 _You are so perfect for me._

 _So opposite, but at the same time you aren't._

 _You have this hidden kindness that shines like the most brilliant stone._

 _A smile that fills you up and makes me desire more._

 _I've been on blind dates and no one is you._

 _I realized this a long time ago and I wish I said it to your face_

 _I love you Helga G. Pataki and one day I want to be yours_

 _I love you._

She delicately folded it back to place it back where she found it. Slowly, Helga placed it back where she found it. It wasn't a great writing, but it reached its point. "When did you write this?"

The cat was out of its bag and was now wandering around between their feet figuratively. "After you left."

Helga knew he didn't have those feelings anymore. He couldn't feel that way still. "Shouldn't you be working today?" She couldn't ask him if he still did. Fear was there.

"I am working. We will soon go back out there to scan the surroundings again. Will you please stay with us? You have such talent. I could hardly make out the pictures our last photographer got."

"Who was your last photographer?"

He hated the name. "Lazarus Peppin."

Helga laughed at that as she finally turned to face him. "I know him. He does take great pictures actually. He's not overly fond of taking Archeology pictures. He is a good guy but he wants to take pictures of things he loves."

Going to his small camera, Arnold lifted it up to snap a picture of her. "How about this?"

Rolling her eyes at his confidence, Helga took the camera to look at the picture. Even with the dim lighting in there it was pretty good. "Pretty good for an amateur."

"Best one I ever took. I photographed it with love." Turning his attention back to his desk, Arnold hoped she let that sink in without dismissing what he just said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga observed them working with almost a detached eye. She wanted to get into the area without getting too far involved with their personalities. She would find that distracting to herself and prompt her only to photograph the people involved. She wanted to take in the whole thing with the exact amount of care they were doing as they performed their tasks. Some of the crew were scanning for bodies deep within the ground, while others were concentrating on more like structures or more symbols. Hearing Arnold's voice as he went lower into the hole, Helga felt her distraction. Spied his handsome features while he worked. Feeling her old self guiding her to do poetry this time with her camera, Helga pulled back to remain professional. This was important for them all.

Arnold saw her from the corner of his eye as she left the camera to move around the perimeter to take still photographs. He tried not to stare at her but it was truly hard. He loved how perfect she was in her movements. She was so careful to not disturb them. With Lazarus he enjoyed shouting at them to do a certain thing or he would simply flirt with the girls. He wondered if he flirted with Helga. Wondered if she liked the attention. Feeling a flare of jealousy he then snuffed it out to try to resume his work.

Amy stepped forward more towards his section. "There was an answer to one of their bodies that was exhumed from another site." Arnold perked up as he rushed up towards her to see what it was.

Taking the list from her, Arnold's mouth opened slightly as he read it silently unaware of Helga coming closer with her camera till he smelled her fragrance. "They not only spotted malnutrition from the older males and females, but..." He lingered as he continued to read. "They had Coeliac Disease and as they got older they developed Throat Cancer."

Helga had an idea what Coeliac Disease was but she felt the need to ask. "Do you believe this may be the reason for why they performed black magic? A end to their pain."

Amy chewed her lower lip. "They will test all the remaining bodies to make sure since the age of their bones and condition actually made it hard for them to test."

Arnold thought about the question as he looked up around the site. "Since Brazil seems to be a bit newer then the older sites we may have an answer. It is a good question, Helga. Thank you for this Amy."

"Sure thing. Let me see if I can dig up more." Amy took the piece of paper away from him to see if she can go off this.

Arnold turned slightly towards the camera. "If the black magic is the reason for this practice then it just leads to much more questions. I like this challenge."

Helga almost grinned at how childlike he appeared when he said that last part. Watching him head back down she had to remember he wasn't the only one involved here.

It was a half hour where a few things were seen so they marked those spots to venture to later. Glancing at the battery power, Helga went to change her camera to another quickly. As she was doing this she heard a commotion.

"ARNOLD!" From the crew.

Helga grabbed a couple of cameras to use. As she went down carefully she heard them having trouble locating him with their flashlights due to the darkness was sucking it up. Nearing the edge, Helga got down on her knees to call out to him. "FOOTBALL HEAD!" They waited till coughing was heard below. "Arnold?"

"H-Helga?" Arnold called back hesitantly.

"Of course it is. Who in the world do you think it is? Ol' Betsey?" Helga figured a snarky response would get him. The others were confused by how she was talking back to him.

Arnold chuckled. "No I never want to meet up with Ol' Betsey. I'd rather meet up with Helga."

Smiling, Helga noticed that the lights did get sucked up into the darkness. "Are you hurt?"

There was a pause in that reply. "No. Just stunned. It's so dark down here that I can't see a thing with my flashlight. I can't even see you guys." Arnold felt alone down there, but not so alone in the world when he heard her voice.

Activating her camera to film in night vision, Helga saw him standing there. "I see you! You are directly below us." She chewed the inside of her mouth in thought. "I'm guessing 200 feet below us, but this is just a guesstimate." Pulling back she brought out her phone to connect it with the camera.

"Whatcha doing?" Luis wondered as he watched her.

While she loved the beauty of older cameras she had to admit the newer fancier cameras had something worth its grain of salt. Seeing the image show up on her camera she set the camera she was about to send down to Arnold ready for them to see what they are dealing with. Asking for a rope, Helga wrapped it around the handle so she can lower it down to him.

"Arnold, I'm sending my camera down to you. I have it set on night vision so you can better see around you. Also it will help us judge what we are looking at!" She yelled down. Resuming a normal tone, Helga asked Luis a question. "You do have plenty of rope right?"

"Indeed. Let's get him out of there." Luis signaled to get the rope over to them.

Getting on her stomach, Helga told him the camera is coming down now. Lowering it she can see on her tiny screen next to her that they were passing enough dirt before things turned interesting. "What the hell?" She whispered in awe.

Luis was afraid of touching her equipment as he looked at the screen. "There are more of those symbols."

"I'm starting to feel like I'm lowering equipment down to Alice after she fell in the hole." Helga whispered.

Arnold didn't dare move as he felt dirt rain down a little more on him. He thought it was fortunate she had a camera she was willing to lend. Feeling the gentle tap of the camera he took it with his hands. "I have it!" He called back. Lowering it down more, he moved it down so he can look through the view finder. First he looked up to see Helga's concerned expression. "Don't worry Helga! Your Football Head is in good condition."

Hearing her snarky reply, he then pointed it around him before yelping at the sudden image down a corridor. There were symbols but with something else added. "Oh my..." His voice whispered.

Helga and Luis were the only ones who could see the image clearly. Their eyes went wide. "Is that for real?" Helga breathed out.

"Indeed, Helga. Your man has discovered something much more bigger than this site already revealed to us." Luis almost cheered but they'll need to get Arnold out of there first.

* * *

 **I don't know a lot about different cameras so please just ignore my lack of knowledge. I will try to look it up more as the story progresses. My knowledge with cameras is point and click.**

 **I'm aiming for longer chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright folks! Here is the Supernatural beginning of this story.**

 **Portuguese was done by, Historia70. All the translations are done in italics within the same paragraph. Thanks a lot girl!**

* * *

Helga was listening to Arnold speak into his Satellite phone about getting night vision goggles down there in a hurry. He was both excited over the new discovery but it mixed in with his frustration. Glancing back over to the site they had already placed a rope ladder down into the cavern and according to others that their flashlights were deemed useless. She watched them place a flood light down there and still it was the same. It appeared that this culture didn't want you to see them or anything involving them.

As she looked over there she spotted someone coming out of the hole who didn't seem to belong. His clothes weren't like the others while he wore a hoodie. Helga tried to determine if others can see him as well even as he kept his head bowed down. Raising her camera up she began to take pictures of this person as they came closer and closer towards her. It made her nervous when the person neared her as coldness radiated from their body. Her breathing quickened.

The person's face lifted up while a smile appeared on their face. _'I'm coming for you, Helga.'_ As soon as he said it, Helga had a hard time breathing as she turned around to look elsewhere. _'He'll never love you like I do.'_

Hearing that one whispered into her ear, Helga gasped. "You are dead. Dead and gone."

 _'That's what you think. That hole has given my spirit more energy to feed from. I'll be here to your dying day.'_ Brainy promised.

Feeling a hand fall on her shoulder gently, she turned around gasping to see Arnold standing there still dirty from his endeavor. Thankful it wasn't Brainy, Helga had to distract herself. "So are you able to get them?"

Arnold wasn't fooled with what was going on with her mind. She heard Brainy again. "He's rushing them over here. Luis told me that the light is being sucked in. We need those goggles promptly."

Hating to hear that, Helga turned her head to look at the continued atmosphere over there. "Why don't you have any here?"

"We were robbed. One day they were missing."

"Any clue who might of took them?" Arnold shook his head. "How long ago?"

"Shortly before we called to get another photographer. I doubt that Lazarus had anything to do with that." Arnold saw how dirty his skin was from falling down earlier. "I should shower but I have a feeling with me going into dirt again."

Helga knew Lazarus pretty well to know he was correct there, but it wouldn't stop her from questioning him if he saw anything. "I'm glad you're fine."

"Same here." Staring into those eyes, Arnold knew he couldn't keep staying there so he made his excuse to go back towards his group.

Helga raised her camera up to review the photos she just took. Looking through them her eyes went large before she left to head to a dimmer light to see it better. She swore she spotted an anomaly through her viewfinder so she needed to make certain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Things were on pause down the hole even as Helga volunteered to allow Arnold to borrow a camera for his own use. Deciding it was best to see what they can do from the outside, Helga continued to film.

Arnold knew there was something bugging Helga. It was great she volunteered the use of her camera but when he told her he would like her down there with him, Helga balked. She was spooked by something that was far worse than a rat. It was like she saw Brainy in the flesh.

"Tell me what your least favorite place to be so far."

Helga smirked at him sneaking up to her. "Just some place so hot that you feel like your flesh is burning off your skin. You look like the bad guys from that movie 'Raiders of the Lost Ark.' At least I assumed that much."

"Mines is where tons of prostitutes seem to frequent. I have lost some men fascinated by them." Arnold scratched the tip of his nose.

"Yes I hear the clitoris is an amazing place to explore. At least this is what I've heard." Helga joked as she took a wide panoramic image of the site.

Leaning closer to her he felt bold when he whispered, "Not as amazing as a woman's lips."

Feeling heated at that, Helga felt rusty. "Are you wanting something?"

"Would I get slapped if I answer you?"

Helga turned her head to face him. The way he leaned in towards her had her feeling as if he would kiss her. It was very tempting even as her attention was called elsewhere by a voice. Helga scanned around to see if anyone was talking to her, but everyone was busy with their work. As for Arnold he spotted her being distracted before seeing someone with a black hoodie emerge from the hole to stand there staring at them. Both of them were struck at the eeriness of the person as they approached just to suddenly vanished. Blinking rapidly he saw that Helga was lowering her camera down. Taking her hand, Arnold led her to his tent in a rush. For Helga she let him as he brought her inside.

"Do you mind hooking that up to my computer." Arnold had to know if that was his imagination or not.

Pulling out her hook up she did as he wanted. "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"Yes." Arnold watched as the photo's she took loaded up in front of them. Taking one chair with her taking the other, Helga placed the mouse on an image to find something indeed was coming out of the hole. "What is that?"

Helga remained quiet as she went to the next picture to the next till it disappeared. "This happened yesterday while you were on the phone." Going back to those images she was able to see it more clearly on his screen.

One by one he studied the images as the shape turned more human. Arnold could of sworn he saw a face starting to show till it got next to the camera prompting him to shrink up the image. He had seen strange things doing his previous jobs but this one was the most unwelcoming one he had encountered.

Helga knew he saw it. "I'll leave tomorrow." Grabbing her camera and usb cord, she started to get off the seat only to have his hand keep her rooted to her spot. "Arnold."

"You aren't leaving because of this, Helga. I refuse to let you leave." Turning her around so she can face him, Arnold held her hands.

"You have to. Can't you see that he is haunting me. He refuses to let me go."

"That's because you refuse to let him go."

Taking her hands back she stood up quickly. "Easy for you to say, Arnoldo. You have no idea all the things he said to me up to living end. It isn't easy to forget."

Arnold will not back down. "Then fight him, Helga. Fight him. Don't you want a life? Don't you want to get married and have kids?" Taking her hand he placed it against his heart. "Don't you want to wake up next to your husband?"

"What are you saying?" Is she reading this wrong?

He was being bold with her. "I think you know, Helga."

She was reading this correctly, but how can they have this life with the careers that they have? She travels almost up to 365 days a year. "I don't know what to say."

"Think about it and right now I will help you fight him. I'll keep lifting you up from that cliff over and over again to help you." He wanted to claim those lips even as the annoying satellite phone started going off.

Helga felt amused by him peeved by the interruption. "We can get to this another time." Moving her hand through his hair she let him be alone while she walked out of his tent. When she walked out though Helga saw, Amy and Rach looking like a couple of deers caught in headlights. Moving over towards them she spotted others doing the same thing. "Amy? Rach?"

"Something came out of there and disappeared in front of us." Rach spoke in almost an eery way. "They had horns on their faces."

Grabbing her camera, Helga noticed how they tried to keep her back as she continued her pace to get closer. Outside the hole it was surrounded making her realize that they will most likely consider her camera for stealing their soles away. Cautiously she wondered if what she noticed from different tribes she has come across will help her here. Perhaps they spoke the language that belonged to here.

As she continued her pace she saw how everyone tried to halt her. She didn't even realize that Arnold was out of his tent coming forward himself. Stopping in front of them she bowed to them before raising her head up to spot that one nodded to her. It had to be a signal. This also was weird since while she has seen anomalies through her camera, she never had one visibly communicate to her.

For Arnold he came forward more to spot that the specter actually nodded back to her. Pausing just far enough from Helga, he silently indicated that everyone do the same to show their respect. When they all bowed he raised his head up to find a nod from the specter.

Helga tried Portuguese first hoping they learned the language here. "Saudações. Meu nome é Helga. Nós viemos em paz." _Greetings. My name is Helga. We come in peace._

The one that nodded previously nodded again as he performed a hand gesture that she considered for her to continue.

"Viemos aqui para aprender e compreender sobre você. Nós não desejamos nenhum mal." She told them as she continued to implore to them. _We come here to learn and understand about you. We don't wish no harm._

Arnold watched in continued intrigue as he watched the apparition nod to her again. Was she getting somewhere's?

Helga concentrated on the next set of words hoping for the best as she continued on. Helga indicated to Arnold as she spoke. "Meu amigo, Arnold, apenas deseja entender sua cultura. Que possamos continuar nosso curso com a sua permissão? Se você tiver quaisquer outras questões, então nós desejamos para você expressar seu descontentamento para nós." _My friend, Arnold, just wishes to understand your culture. May we continue our course with your permission? If you have any further issues than we wish for you to express to us your displeasure._

Nodding his head, the apparition came closer to her as he leaned closer to her to speak. Helga held her breath as she listened hoping for the best as it spoke. This is the first time a ghost spoke to her aside from, Brainy. "Nós agradecemos a sua permissão. Você pode continuar, mas ser avisado para não perturbar os que guardam o nosso santuário. Se o fizer, então grande mal te sucederá tudo. Você nos dar a sua palavra de que não o fará?" _We thank you for your permission. You may continue but be warned not to disturb the ones guarding our inner sanctum. If you do then great evil will befall you all. Do you give us your word that you won't?_

Helga nodded assuring him that they will do that for them. She wanted to ask if another was down there with them. Afraid to know she practically shook till the apparition cocked his head as he regarded her. She swallowed her fear. "Há outra lá em baixo que não pertence a você? Pergunto isso porque ele é perigoso." _Is there another down there who doesn't belong with you? I ask this because he is dangerous._

He nodded. "Sim. Ele está aqui para ficar em cima de você. Ele é amaldiçoado. Você precisa apagar essa maldição. Vamos ajudar tanto quanto pudermos. Não estamos tão mal como a nossa lenda diz." _Yes. He is here to linger on to you. He is cursed. You need to extinguish that curse. We will help as much as we can. We are not as evil as our legend says._

Frozen in place, Helga still managed to thank him before he and the others disappeared. Breathing in almost an uneven pattern she didn't even move till Arnold placed a gentle hand on her. "He gives his permission to study here but he asks not to disturb the ones that are guarding the inner sanctum. If we do anything that they deem disrespectful they will let us know."

Arnold had a feeling that this wasn't the only reason why she was frozen in place as he moved in front of her. "Look at me, Helga." He urged softly. Waiting for her to raise her eyes to him, he continued. "That isn't what is disturbing you. What else did he say?"

"Brainy is here to linger on to me. He is cursed. I have to extinguish it. They said they'll help as much as they can. They said they aren't that evil as their legend depicts."

Not caring if his group was watching intently he embraced her. "I'll help you. You know I will."

Amy and Rach were still in awe of what happened. "I've seen strange things doing this job but never had one communicated back to us." Amy whispered.

"I know. She showed them a sign of respect. Perhaps it is the reason why they decided to talk." Rach refused to think anything else of Helga. Some people usually got lucky in things.

Helga moved away from Arnold so he could speak to the group. It was an experience she won't soon forget. It felt very spiritual. It felt freeing. Feeling as if she was floating she actually didn't notice Brainy for once.

* * *

 **So now you know that Brainy isn't a figment of her imagination. His spirit is lingering on Helga and now the site helped give him life so now both Helga and Arnold can see him. I have heard that some Archeologist and Photographers do encounter some unexplained things.**

 **Portuguese is a native language in Brazil just in case some didn't know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to address a Guest reviewer from chapter 4. No Steve and Rach are not interested in Helga in that way. They are just talking about her in general. Steve is one of the married oc's in my story. As for Rach, I have no else what to do with her besides her being a female version of Stinky.**

* * *

Helga was eating a bit away from everyone else at breakfast the next day. Instead of eating in her tent or Arnold's she decided to be brave. Nibbling on her bacon she heard each of their conversations around her. Most were talking about their significant other. Some were talking about their kids. Two of the biggest problems they seemed to have was bills and of course missing them. She envied them of that.

"Morning, Helga. May I sit next to you?" Amy inquired hopefully.

Nodding her head at her, Helga went back to eating her pancake. "What's the question of the day?"

It had been plaguing her since yesterday. "I know in your career, just like ours, that we will encounter some strange events. I've seen things that I couldn't quite explain and yesterday was the clearest image I've seen from them. How did you know to go up to them and speak to them in their language?"

Shrugging as if it was no big deal, Helga was more bothered by her Brainy question to the entity. "A feeling just came over me. I've encountered different cultures, as have you, and I thought that where we are they might of adopted the language. Thank goodness I was correct there."

"Do they seem like they are speaking the truth to us? I don't want us going down there finally to be met with our dooms."

Helga smirked at the petite girl next to her. In truth she could understand her feelings about this. "I have a feeling they don't mean us harm. We respect them and they'll do the same. I know all of you are professionals."

"Even if our mixed drinks tend to be very strong. It is turpentine for the soul." Amy joked. "Stay away from those mixed drinks."

Keeping that as sound advice, Helga put her plate aside. "I really don't drink. Soda, coffee, tea, and water is mostly for me. My mom drank these smoothies all the time and I wasn't stupid. It was laced with alcohol. She was asleep more than awake."

Amy wondered why she drank. "Why did she drink all the time?"

"To forget about her own life. She was a proud mother of my older sister. I was a mistake. I knew when she was awake and more cognizant she cared. We went on this mother/daughter road trip and I got irritated at her since she was screwing up left and right. She actually left her purse on top of the car. When that happened I told her she was a screw up." Helga explained. "She wanted to enter a contest to win money and fix the car. I scoffed at her and went to the bus stop to catch a bus leaving her behind. She did enter the bull riding contest."

"Wow. What happened next?" Amy now had her legs up to her chest.

"All I can hear were these cheers prompting me to be curious. I went inside and watched something amazing. My mom rode that bull like a professional and won. When she was thrown off at the end I ran to her. She wasn't hurt thankfully and it was the first time I saw this mark of pride on her face. I was actually proud. That time and her taking over my dad's business for a short time was how I got a glimpse on who my mom truly was." Seeing an image of her mom proudly standing there in a suit, Helga smiled. "This is the first time in a long time I have seen an image of my mom all happy. The last image of her has been haunting me." Turning her head to look at Amy, Helga had to thank her. "Thanks for giving that to me."

Amy was shocked by that a little. "Did your dad ever do anything to make you proud?"

That was a loaded question in Helga's opinion. It was easier with Miriam then Bob. "Let me get back to you with that one." That was a sad question to ask, but it wasn't Amy's fault. She just couldn't place one off hand.

Arnold enjoyed watching Helga converse with Amy. He caught what she was saying finding it comforting that she placed another image in her head of her mother. Coming forward he crouched down next to her. "Helga do you want to head down into town with me? I am picking up the goggles and we need some extra supplies."

Grateful to get away from here for the time being, Helga readily accepted. "Thanks again for that image."

Amy smiled as she took her empty plate so she can let Helga go away with their boss. Watching them walk off towards the jeep she noticed how much different, Arnold was around Helga. While he was friendly with them he was far more personable with Helga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was laughing as Arnold and her had a little fun in the Jeep while driving down. Seeing as the road was a bit rougher going to and from the site, Arnold normally drove it carefully, but with her he thought to see if she wanted fun. Listening to her laughing away with that huge smile plastered to her face, Arnold committed it to his memory.

"I always loved your smile."

Hitting on particular lump, Helga felt herself leave her seat temporarily before landing back down as she continue to chortle. "Well I always loved yours." Helga admitted before releasing a squeal after hitting another bump almost landing her on his side.

Arnold knew he had to calm down his reckless behavior so slowing the vehicle down some he didn't say anything till he reached a far smoother portion of the road. "Hope you had your fun."

Catching her breath from all that laughing, Helga wiped a tear away. "Yep. Though I do believe you did that just to watch my chest bounce."

He had to admit it wasn't a bad sight to see. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Most miss their families so much. I was listening to them talk. How do you cope with being away from yours?"

"As you can see, I throw myself into my work. When I was in college I threw myself into my studies. It wasn't because of me missing my family since they weren't too far from me. It was because I was missing someone terribly." Going around the bend, Arnold waited to continue talking once he was around the narrowest part of the road. "I was dragged out to those frat parties and as I stood there just thinking heavily I started to drink more and more."

Helga kept her eyes ahead of her so she wouldn't break down if she gazed at him. "This because of me?"

He didn't want to admit it in case she felt guilt for it, but she knew him too well. "Yes. I may of helped you up from that cliff, but with you gone I wish I could of done more for you."

"You did. You were there for me when I needed a friend."

"You still left."

Placing a gentle hand on his arm, Helga couldn't have him punishing himself. "You know I had to. I know I'm not healed, but I honestly needed my sister. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. I wanted to but I didn't."

"Why didn't you? I'm not mad, I'm just curious." Arnold wanted to look at her but this path he was driving was something you never took your eyes off of.

Looking at the passing mountainside, Helga needed not to cry. "Because my emails would of consisted of me saying the same thing. 'Hi, I'm still fucked up and I still see and hear Brainy all the time.' Sure me being a photographer is a new thing, but it was the going to be the same message."

"I looked at all your photographs that you've done. You are remarkable, Helga. You really know how to tell a story. You can feel your own emotions through it." Complimented Arnold. "I'm so proud of you."

She blushed at that knowing he was being honest. She wanted to make a snarky comment, but committed herself to blushing. "I can't believe you got that stinking drunk and slept with some random girl. That is so unlike you."

Laughing at his own stupidity he then gritted his teeth while sucking air through his teeth. "One wasn't random. One was Gloria from school. The girl that always dressed like you in a way."

"Yeah I know her. She didn't talk much though. That must of been weird or at least good for you."

"Not really. We were both drunk and slept together. I don't like the thought of taking advantage of a woman in that position ever. I did speak to Gloria in my guilt stage and she brushed it off saying she wasn't really drunk. She did it for one reason alone and I didn't think she was capable of it."

Helga hated that he just let the thought linger for some time even as they landed themselves finally on a much safer part of the road. "Seriously! What was it, Football Head?"

Arnold was even more uncomfortable than before as he finally answered her. "She wanted to know what it was like from your perspective if you had sex with me. I was shocked."

Turning slightly in her seat so she can take in his face a little more, Helga narrowed one of her eyes to study him. "So she is like my other stalker then?"

"It would make sense since she always made sure to dress like you."

Helga was creeped out as she turned to face forward again. "I swear if she was also outside my window doing things I will punch her."

Guilt surrounded him again but in a deeper way than before. "I shouldn't of told you that."

"How could she of liked someone so horrible like myself? I just don't get it."

Taking a chance, he reached over to take her hand. "You aren't horrible. I knew and saw the good in you a long time ago." Pulling his hand back so he can shift the stick shift, he continued. "Also on reflection to when we were younger, you are and will always be the best kisser of my life."

Blushing once more they soon fell quiet. Arnold was her only kiss. Lip curling up into a tiny smile she almost giggled at all her memories of each kiss she ever gave him.

Arriving in town, Arnold and Helga went to pick up the awaiting package. As they did Helga was listening to some group performers performing some music on the sidewalk. As they walked Helga started to shimmy her shoulders while throwing coy glances over to Arnold. Scanning down from her head to her toes, Arnold couldn't help but feel turned on as she walked ahead of him while picking up the beat.

"Show us what you have there, Pretty lady." One of the street performers called out to her.

Watching Helga dance, Arnold saw how others were watching her. Most males watched her in open admiration. The females smiled away. Hearing the same performer urge him to join her, Arnold approached her from the back. Placing his hands up to her wrists where she currently had them over her head, Arnold slowly moved them down her arms, to her sides, before resting it on her hips. Hips in perfect time with her, Helga turned around to face him with the cutest smirk on her face.

"Glad I knew it was you."

Arnold's only response was a mutual smile as they continued to dance. His perfect dance partner was back in his arms once more. "I missed you so much." He repeated as they danced till the music was over.

Both breathing heavily from either the dance or their emotions, they soon waved at the musicians before they left to finish up their errands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later at night most everyone was asleep. Helga remained up as she usually did mostly from memories. Going through her photo's she was busy cataloging them. There were a few that were strange so she pulled them aside to another folder for further study on, Arnold's computer.

Arnold.

That closeness they had today had her about to sing in delight at his proximity. Feeling heated at having his body against hers she wondered what it would be like to make love to him. Embarrassed by her own thoughts, Helga bit the inside of her mouth to quell down the sensation even as a yawn came out of her. Figuring that now was enough she shut down all she had operating to place it aside. Moving down to lay in her sleeping bag, a smile started to play up on her face.

"Hmm... I wonder how it would be?" She whispered. Closing her eyes she fell asleep pretty fast.

15 minutes passed with her blissfully sleeping when a hand started to brush down her face. The soft slow movements had her head move slightly at the disturbance. As the hand paused in its actions it soon resumed to brush down her neck where a finger traced her collarbone. Helga made a sound at the disturbance, but didn't wake. As the hand resumed it's movements it began to float over her breast.

 _'You belong to me alone, Helga. He'll never appreciate you.'_

Helga jerked at the sound of Brainy's voice. "No." She murmured out while she still slept.

 _'Why do you fight me when you know it's true? I am the only one who appreciates you.'_

In his tent, Arnold laid awake thinking of his next course of action with the dig and also with, Helga. He had such a great time with her alone that it had him smiling till he heard a strangled squeak that died off. Perking his ears up, Arnold waited till he heard someone muffling something. Feeling it was Helga, he left his tent to run to hers. Hearing the sounds coming from her tent, Arnold opened it up to find the apparition of Brainy straddling Helga. Her eyes went to him as fear laced through them. The actual anger shown in, Brainy's almost see through face.

"Get away from her!" Arnold was so angry as he came forward to try to punch him in futility even as he disappeared. Looking down at Helga now crying away he took her out of there. Lifting her in his arms as soon as they left her tiny tent, Arnold saw that most of the group was up. "Go to sleep everyone. Please."

Walking into his tent, Arnold placed her down on his bed just holding her. "He hasn't touched me before. I've always heard his voice, but never got touched."

"We'll get through this together, Helga. We will. I will help you." Arnold assured her. "Don't leave here. Please don't."

It was as if he was reading her mind. Helga feared him all over again. Feared that this time if she went down the cliff, there will be no one to help her back up.


	7. Chapter 7

**The spirits of the tribe that was there will be the ones who are trying to help Helga out in their own way. Brainy is becoming more powerful as the days wear on so here I am trying to make this dramatic. Besides, I'm not really good about writing about priests and their ways of how to handle these things. Look at bible, then bring cross out, holy water gets basically spit down on the earth... This is my example of how I write about priests.**

 **My sweet daughter has been sick and finally came home from the hospital today. She heard my husband and I talking about our story Dandelion saying how we met and how things are now. She wanted us to read it so I am. She did have one question of when will she be coming into the story. I'm very relieved that she is fine. :)**

* * *

The next morning she woke up in his bed. Moving her head around she saw that she was alone in the tent till he entered carrying a couple of plates with him. Rising herself up, Helga accepted the plate without a word. Hearing him say he'll get some coffee, Helga nibbled her food as if she was a tiny mouse. She felt exposed to the world once more from last night. Felt disjointed. Hearing him come back in she accepted the mug.

"My air mattress is large enough to handle both of us if you don't feel comfortable sleeping alone." He offered.

"This whole tent must be fun to pack up." Was her only response. "Didn't you hear about roughing it?"

Arnold chuckled at that question. "Yes and I have from time to time, but when you are in a site for so long and you are between being out there and doing stuff in here, it can tear up your back some."

"Remember the one I had in our bio project?" Arnold chortled at that. "I acted so pompous about it and it goes kaput." Sipping her coffee, Helga then looked at the dark liquid. "You may of said there is good in me, but why hang out with someone who tormented you so much?"

"Because when the chips are down I could always count on you." He hoped she stayed with him in this tent. He loved waking up feeling at home with her.

Getting up Helga left his tent to go to her tent. She ignored some people looking at her as she went to grab her computer to head back into his tent. Heading back to his bed she sat down to look at the images again in the full light of day. Glancing at the images now she cocked her head. The first picture was just blurry. Heading to the second one she thought she spotted a face. "Arnold could you look at this for me."

Getting on the bed next to her, Arnold examined the image. "It looks like a group down there."

"I thought so too." Adjusting the image she was capture her lip between her teeth without fully biting down. "I don't feel they are dangerous."

"Just Brainy." Upset at her being attacked last night, Arnold stood up. "Please stay in here with me."

"You just want an excuse to be fresh with me."

Catching her teasing tone, Arnold turned his head back to her. He loved that teasing smile on her face. "I want you safe. Also I am selfish in enjoying you in my arms." Watching her face turn red he came back to sit down next to her. "Please don't leave. Please stay in here." Taking her hand gently Arnold continued to implore to her. "Please stay with me."

She had a hard time breathing at such a simple touch. She knew she is still in love with him, but shouldn't she gotten over that spell of being stuck in time the very second he touches her? "He can get me anywheres."

Using his other hand to place a few strands behind her ear had him desiring that touch from hers. Those lips. "Not if we fight him together."

 _'He wishes. You know as well as I that I will be with you always.'_

Brainy's voice had her remove her laptop off her to head into Arnold's arms. For so long she wished this was just her imagination, but to know that this place helped bring him back, Helga trembled.

Arnold wanted the fearless Helga back. He had a feeling Brainy said something. "She isn't yours, Brainy."

"I'm no ones but my own." Helga whispered.

He smiled at those words. "Keep repeating that, Helga. You are a strong woman. You've always been strong."

"When do we go out to begin work?"

"We need to clean up before doing that." He replied as he unhappily separated from her. "Time for me to bring the plates back."

Shaking her head Helga stood up to grab the plates. "You got the food. Let me go and help clean these up." Kissing his cheek she turned to head out of there.

As he stood there to look at that image on her computer, Arnold had no idea what more will happen down there. Feeling a shift in the air he bowed his head to look around his tent. "Show your face."

 _"Do you really want to call out to me?"_ Brainy's voice was so eery in the air. _"Do you really want to chance that?"_

So now he'll hear this voice too. Arnold went towards the direction of his voice. "She hates you and you refuse to let her be. What is this site to you?"

There was another shift in the air that blew a breeze in one section of his tent. " _You know if the spirit is strong enough it could stay away from its host. Funny how I've known this a long time ago. Funny how you all never thought much of me. Always be aware of the most quietest of people."_

"This site has given you the ability to do this. Why did you attack her last night?" Arnold narrowed his eyes wondering how much hatred can really grow in one person alone.

 _"I didn't attack her. I wanted to possess her."_ A sickly type of moan entered the air. " _Such perfection."_

Helga went to her tent to retrieve all that she needed. The only questions that were asked of her last night is if she was alright. As she gathered her stuff, Helga paused. She listened intently on Arnold speaking knowing it was to Brainy. So he can hear him too. Standing up she left her tent to walk into his. Arnold stood there staring into one spot.

"I'm my own person, Brainy. You aren't invited." Going to place her stuff down next to Arnold's bed, Helga went to straighten up his bed.

Feeling the shift in the air once more, Arnold turned to see that it wasn't only her cameras but her clothes. "So you are staying with me." His face lit up at the thought of sleeping with his Angel.

Straightening up to turn to him, Helga winked. "No naughty business until I'm ready."

Why did she say that? Now all he had were thoughts of them naked which was followed by him getting her pregnant. "I'll take the cuddling for now."

Helga noticed how his gaze went down to her stomach. What exactly was he thinking right now? Grabbing the stuff that she needed she went up to him to pat him on his toned stomach. "After you have your thoughts we need to get busy." Winking at him, Helga headed outside the tent once more.

Calming his desires down some Arnold yelled out to Luis to come help him with the equipment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only a few can go down into the hole right now. It was only Arnold, Luis, Eddie, and Helga. Helga didn't want to go down at first till she kept hearing all the urging around her. Arnold thought she looked so adorable with how she at first was trying to hide her face till she told them all to shut their yaps. Chuckling at seeing the old Helga emerge, Arnold and them were soon down the hole.

Helga already activated her camera to film as Arnold stood in front of the area where all the bodies were lined up to keep guard of the place. They were all patient with him as he squared his shoulders to speak.

Arnold thought it was best to speak now instead of Helga. He wanted them to know his voice. Wanted them to know how much he respects them before they explore. "Saudações! Meu nome é Arnold Shortman. Eu sei que meu amigo Helga falou com você. Eu queria me apresentar formalmente antes de continuar a explorar o seu templo sagrado para a pesquisa. Você deve saber que nós vamos descobrir coisas de vocês e se há algo que você não está feliz com o então eu gostaria de ouvi-lo. Obrigádo pela sua simpatia." _Greetings! My name is Arnold Shortman. I know my friend Helga spoke to you. I wanted to introduce myself formally before we continue to explore your sacred temple for research. You should know that we'll uncover things of yours and if there is anything you are not happy with then I would like to hear it. Thank you for your kindness._

Helga smiled behind her camera hearing him speak. Watching him nod to them to proceed, she followed them steadily even as she shot the wall beside her.

Going further ahead, Arnold stopped as he spotted some intricate details popping out from the pile of dirt around some possible pillars. Taking a step forward Arnold took his duster out to gently remove the dirt.

Helga watched as Luis and Eddie the same thing on opposite sides. No words were exchanged as they continued their duties. She zoomed her lens slightly more to watch what Arnold was doing became more exposed. She licked her lips finding herself excited at watching this happen. She pulled back slightly to put the night goggles on her to see what Luis and Eddie were doing. So far they were exposing a wall on both sides. Taking a step back she decided to do a panoramic scene to take all three subjects in.

"What are you both getting?" Arnold questioned both his men while continuing his duster moving to another spot.

"Looks like just a wall. No writings yet. How skilled were they to do all this underground?" Eddie answered.

"There are way too many theories with the Egyptians building those pyramids so who knows." Luis decided to interject.

Helga listened to them theorize as they worked. Most of the time was filled with a lengthy silence till she noticed that her camera was draining rapidly of its battery. Pausing, Helga changed out the battery for a newer one to find that it was draining power as well. "Arnold could you come here."

Leaving where he currently was Arnold walked over around the camera to see her indicating the battery level. "I spotted you changing your battery. Was this battery charged before putting it in?"

"Of course. I always keep many on hand." Watching the battery go to 1% she quickly changed the battery once more just to see it doing the same thing again. "I never had this problem before and even I have been in some supernatural locations."

"Meaning?" Arnold examined her face to see if she'll betray something more in them, but all he could see was her concentrating.

"Could you pause what we are doing and back away to see what happens?" Helga hoped that would help calmly till she jumped towards him. "He touched me." She whispered.

Shutting her camera off Arnold turned her to him. "Go up there and tell them that I need Rach and Carlos down here. I don't want you wandering away from the site just in case. Have Amy help you if you need it." Brushing a strand away from her face he worried about her.

Nodding her head she gave him the camera around her neck. "In case you see something spectacular." Kissing his chin, Helga turned to leave towards the rope ladder.

Arnold watched her leave through his night vision goggles as his expression turned grave. "I really hate you, Brainy."

 _'The feeling is mutual.'_ It was an echo of Brainy's voice that even, Luis and Eddit could hear.

"What was that boss?" Luis's eyes were wide behind his goggles.

"You heard that?" Arnold needed to make sure.

"Well yeah. Who was that? Was it one of them?"

Turning to walk back to where he originally was, Arnold heard Rach and Carlos coming down. "It is a former friend turned enemy."

Luis felt more chilled by the sound of Arnold's voice more than the disembodied voice he just heard. It was so strange to hear such hatred from Arnold's voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy was helping Helga with her equipment actually pleased to do so. It was nice to take a break from her normal routine to do other things. It always helped to relax her, but she saw that Helga wasn't that relaxed.

"You know that we will keep you safe, right?" Amy sounded tentative while she spoke to her. Deep down she knew that Helga's nerves were still rattled.

Helga crinkled her forehead for barely a second at that. "I guess. I just remember completely taking care of myself growing up. Even though I wanted someone to care for me, I still balked at that attention. I was afraid that they will use it to hurt me more."

She nodded her head. "My parents were good to me. I had these girlfriends prior that weren't so nice to me."

"What about your current girlfriend?" Helga looked at the girl noticing how she chewed the inside of her lip.

Amy tried to keep her calm as the question was asked. Feeling a tear break loose she wiped it away as soon as possible. "I let her have an open relationship with me because I'm always away on digs. It was hard to do, but I did it to keep her happy. I love her and she was good to me, but last night she called me to tell me she fell in love with someone. Told me it was best to be in a relationship with someone that came home on a regular basis."

Seeing her put her knees up to her chest with her head resting on her knees, Helga inched closer to her. "I'm sorry that happened."

"I am too. I actually saw something with her. I had to call my parents to tell them that she'll be sending my stuff over." Amy looked at Helga directly wanting to feel safe when her heart was crumbling. "I really love my job. I love the adventure, but what if I'm lonely for the rest of my life?" As soon as she said it she felt a bit of guilt. "I know it is hard for you because now that murderer haunts you. I feel petty right now."

Helga wasn't a touchy feely person before, but she felt a bit more to others pains to the point of her actually placing her arm around her shoulders for comfort. The only people she did this with was with, Phoebe, Olga, and Arnold. That was her brief list. Here she is comforting another with her realizing that even though Amy brought up such hurt in her life, she knew she could actually trust her. "This is your issue. It is important to you so don't belittle yourself. You'll find someone and have it work like Steve has with his wife or anyone else."

"What about you and Arnold? He's such a nice guy, but he really isn't that personable until you came along."

Did she hear that correctly? Helga was confused. Arnold always a very personable person so what happened?

Later at night after Helga told him he could turn around, Helga needed to know. "I was told that you weren't personable until I came along. What happened to the Arnold of old?"

His eyes looked at her tank top and pants she had on to sleep in. "You weren't the only one affected by what happened to you."

Stepping closer, Helga took his hand. "I know that you take others feelings and soak them in so I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Helga. That wasn't your doing. You having to leave like that and me not seeing you until now also wasn't your doing." Brushing his thumb across her hand all his eyes could focus on was her graceful but strong hand. "I fell for you hard. I may of helped aide you in bringing you off that cliff, it killed me to see how hurt you were. Still are."

"You feel like you failed me didn't you?" Helga brought her free hand up to place over his heart. "Arnold you disappointed me once. You are this amazing man. Someone I deeply care for. Someone I don't want to hurt because of how deep I still am because of Brainy." Feeling how his heart increased in tempo, she gazed into his eyes. "I trust you. You've always been there for me."

Brushing his free hand up her side, Arnold brought her closer. "You aren't hurting me because of that. This is all because of him. What I want is you in my life. Better or for worse. You are what I want."

It felt like a moment for them both to kiss. It had been so long since she felt those lips on hers. "Want to know my favorite photos?" He nodded. "Before it was my very first ones. They are still my favorite, but my most personal favorite are the ones where you are in it. The ones from here."

He brought her so close that they were now touching. Loved how her hand felt as it went from his heart to wrap around his neck. Her other hand went up to cup the side of his face on one side. She is so beautiful. "My favorite places are where you are in it."

Was she breathing? She can't feel herself breathing but she knew she was at feeling how time stood still. "After this assignment you know I'm off elsewhere."

"Helga, I'm being asked by different networks if I can be the newest Archeologist to host a show. I'll need someone with me I can trust behind the camera. I trust you. I love how you respect everything while you working. I can also feel your excitement."

She blinked. "Uh you do remember me being a dictator on that one play."

He chuckled. "Yes, but you've grown up and you do have excellent vision. I want you always with me. I want to always be with you."

Kissing his cheek she then lingered there. "Let me think about that please. I'm flattered."

"Don't be afraid. You know what a fantastic team we will be. My parents have a successful marriage with them working together."

She weakened more at the thought as her lips went to his ear to kiss his lobe. "I think this is what you are aiming for my kindly gentleman."

He laughed softly. "Yes. I'm aiming for a lot of things with you."

Thoughts of her pregnant were quickly dampened by Brainy still lingering around. "We need to remove him from our lives. I only want your eyes on me when I'm naked."

Arnold's eyes closed at thoughts of her naked in his arms. He wanted a long and happy marriage like his grandparents had. Like his parents. He knew he could have that with her.

Helga's eyes closed loving this intimacy. Loving the thought of not feeling anything but his steady heartbeat against her. Loved the feeling of his breath dancing against her. "Oh Arnold." She murmured as if she was already asleep. Her lips curled up in a soft content smile.

* * *

 **Helga will be sleeping in Arnold's tent for now on. No love making at this time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Helga left the tent to leave, Arnold, Luis, and Amy to pour over their stat sheets, the computer for everything they had, and more research. Stepping close to the site it was a quiet day today mostly. Some went to town to enjoy themselves while also getting some supplies. Others remained behind to either sleep or do whatever else.

For her, Helga tapped her camera to walk to the place she went to when they had that party after that first night.

She climbed up to head up to the ledge she was at. The air was so clean here and the birds were really out enjoying themselves. Far away from human population she stopped to survey all that was in front of her eyes. A smile formed on her face as she turned on the camera to begin telling her story through her eyes. She'll send these pictures in to publish one day. Right now she didn't want everyone coming down to take away the beauty with their tourist behavior. Didn't want to ruin the site.

Another pair of eyes watched the blonde in her natural habitat. The breeze played gently with her tendrils to tease everyone each time you cared to see how the hair brushed against her neck. Taking a step up he didn't want to startle her. All he wanted to do was to take it in. Watching her put the camera down to glance through the view the pictures she took was his chance to step forward more.

Seeing movement to her left, Helga lifted her head to spot Carlos approaching. "I thought you were one of them that escaped to head to town." Her voice held good humor in it.

"Nah. I just wanted to sleep a little longer. You don't get that much sleep once you are heavy in your work." He explained as he got closer to her. "You love your work don't you?"

She smirked at that question. "Very much. What about you?"

"Ah yes. I get to go places and play in dirt. It's fun."

Helga couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious right now. "Have you only worked for Arnold?"

"No. I worked with his teacher originally." Taking a step forward once more, Carlos scanned the valley before resting once more on her. "May I see what you took so far?"

She was always hesitant to let someone she hardly knew to touch her stuff. With Arnold it was easy to trust him with it. She let Luis and Amy help her, but she wasn't too sure about him right now.

Sensing her fear, Carlos smiled in encouragement to her. "I have to be careful around artifacts. Please trust me with your valuable piece of artifact."

Helga let out a nervous laugh before removing the camera strap from around her neck. "Well I guess it will be fine." She took in every detail of her camera as if it was a long time friend. "Here. Sorry for that." Handing it to him she was startled by him grabbing her arm to place her back against the sand and plant life behind her. "What the hell?!"

Seeing her struggle, Carlos pressed her more against the wall behind her while easily easing her camera down up behind her. "Just so your precious friend doesn't get harmed." His face inched closer. "I won't harm your cameras." Pressing himself against her, Carlos whispered. "I'll just harm Arnold."

Her eyes went wide. It couldn't be. Looking directly into his eyes she noticed the brown of Carlos's eyes changed to a bluish-green. "No." She whispered.

"This is a subpar body in truth, but it will serve my purpose for now."

Helga couldn't harm Carlos knowing this isn't his fault. "Let this innocent man go, Brainy. Please." She implored him. "He hasn't done anything to you."

His quiet laugh sickened her in how it held that echo effect. "Just Arnold. It sickens me you sleep in the same bed as him. You belong to me."

"I belong to myself." Helga bit out. She had to get away from him. Had to make sure that Carlos remained safe. Judging her circumstance she made a calculated decision.

And that decision was to knee him hard in the groin.

Hearing him cry out in pain, Helga slipped away from him to run quickly towards the camp. "HELP!" She cried out.

In his tent, Arnold paused in his work to feel something unsettle on him. Standing up he left the tent as if in a trance. Helga! Arnold dashed off in the direction he felt her in. Hearing her cry out had him picking up his speed to find Helga hitting him hard and knocking him down.

Helga was laying on top of him feeling momentarily stunned. "Brainy took over Carlos's body." She pointed behind her as she rolled off him.

Arnold stood up while helping her up. Seeing Carlos look upon him with such searing anger reminded him of that one day where Brainy was in court, and about to charge. "Brainy." He hoped that this wouldn't mess up Carlos's mind. "Please release him."

Helga felt something making her head turn towards the dig to find the one she originally spoke to out of the hole. She silently held a conversation with him hoping for help. Mouthing the word out to beg him for his help, Brainy started to cry out in pain. "Let him go, Brainy!" She cried out.

Seeing something escape Carlos, Arnold watched as his body began to fall to the ground while the apparition disappeared. Rushing up to him, Arnold caught him before he hit the ground. "Carlos?"

Helga ran to get water. Rushing past Amy and Luis she went down in front of him. "How is he?"

Arnold saw how guilty she felt for what happened. Saw the pain. "Passed out. Try to give him some water."

Nodding her head, Helga opened his mouth up to slowly pour some water in. Pulling back she waited to give him more water before settling back. "I'm sorry, Carlos."

"Helga it isn't your fault. Brainy is evil."

"How am I supposed to defeat him? I know I have to stand up to him, but I did." Settling herself down on her legs, Helga bowed her head in shame. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see, Luis standing there. "I'm sorry."

Luis felt sorry for this poor woman having to deal with this. "Nothing to be sorry for. Please stand up so we may speak."

Doing so, Helga shot Arnold and Carlos a saddened look as she walked a bit away from them. "If I didn't come..."

Luis stopped her. "Perhaps this is the way for you to put him to rest. You have been in this business long enough to know that things happen. I know you have taken pictures of haunted sites and digs like this. You know the unexplained happens all the time." Stopping to gather himself he then continued. "I'm older than you both. I've been to so many places that I'm starting to lose track. There was this one paranormal site. We weren't there to examine it. We were there to explore for the hell of it. A friend and I." He had to keep gathering himself.

"We were exploring and as I wandered into the basement area it felt heavy. It was heavier than other areas of the abandoned asylum." His breath shuddered. "I sat down on one of those really old wheelchairs just to feel it. When I did I didn't feel like me. First I felt shackled and then I had these thoughts. Memories of places I've never been to. Places where I was punished. Where I punished others. Places that didn't exist in my brain before. My friend tried to talk to me but he said I was yelling before I went to attack him." Feeling her hand on his shoulder, Luis needed the safety of a kind persons eyes to keep him guided. "I almost killed my friend. It was him punching me that made me pass out. When I came to I told him I'm sorry. He said I didn't look like me anymore. My appearance changed. He said my eyes changed."

"I'm so sorry." Helga had been saying that so much since she reached here. "How old were you when that happened?"

"30. I'm 42 now and not a day goes by I don't think about it. There are days I feel bad for letting that happen, but I knew there was nothing I could of done at the same time." Taking a chance he placed her hand gently between hers. "What happened to you with this Brainy isn't your fault. You must know this. You fight this. This is your battle ground." Jerks his head to Arnold who was now helping up a still weak Carlos to his feet. "This is also Arnold's. No one fears you. We all like you."

"Doubt Carlos will after this."

Looking past her again, Luis points over to Carlos heading over to them with Arnold beside him. "Talk to him and see."

Turning around, Helga went over to them. "Carlos..."

He shook his head very gently. "No. Don't. You did nothing wrong." Leaving Arnold's side he took her hands gently. "This isn't my first rodeo. In fact, I'm certain that Luis told you about him getting possessed himself. I had to witness it first hand and now I know how he feels. I'm sorry I scared you."

Turning her head between Luis and Carlos, Helga almost hugged Carlos for suffering under the control of, Brainy. "I hate him for doing that to you. You had nothing to do with what happened."

Carlos went to his friend. "I need sleep and hopefully this time I don't get possessed."

Watching Luis put an arm around his friend, they both wandered back to his respective tent. Helga looked over to where the hole was before grabbing Arnold's hand to pull him back towards his tent. When they reached inside, Helga placed her hands on his arms. "What if he possesses you too?"

"I'll handle it, Helga."

She hated firm Arnold right now so she decided on a different route. "What if he possesses you and makes you fall off a cliff or something else you and I aren't ready for?"

Arnold didn't think about that last part. Being forced to commit suicide was a lot less frightening than him forcing himself on Helga. "You said he wouldn't force himself on you."

"But he knows my feelings for you." She let that drift in the air. "You know it would taint us for sure if that were to happen."

Arnold hoped that he wouldn't be able to purge a lot from him if he did happen to possess him. "So beautiful." He whispered.

Helga studied him hoping he wasn't possessed suddenly. "Arnold?" Feeling his lips on her, Helga felt her blood boiling. Her knees began to weaken. His touch was so loving. This was Arnold. The way he kissed her had her knowing 100%

He felt drunk. The intoxicating feeling was something he never wanted to part with as their tongues danced a lovers dance. Arnold only wanted her. Pulling away slightly, he placed his lips on her earlobe. "My Angel. You are the one who helped return Mai back to Mr Hyuhn. Mai told me." He could tell by the way she tensed that she didn't want to be found out. "How did you manage that?"

"My parents actually did something good. They gave me those Nancy Spumoni boots that I wanted so badly."

Pulling back just to take in those eyes, Arnold cupped her face with his hands. "Did you sacrifice your boots for that?" She nodded. "Why?"

Helga felt like a little kid with him giving her a lot of sudden attention. "It was important to you. Also, I didn't want you thinking that miracles didn't exist."

All this girl has done for him. "I have you back so they do exist." It was the best way to say everything good to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night everyone was asleep. Feeling stirred awake from deep inside, Helga opened her eyes up to look over at Arnold peacefully sleeping. Feeling the tug again, she cautiously made her way out of bed to walk outside. Scanning around it was so peaceful as her feet had her walking to the site. They had lights upon it and a sensor in case someone broke the unseen barrier. Looking ahead she spotted them once more out of their hole. Out of their underground temple. Glancing down, Helga deactivated one of the sensors so she can walk through it.

"Saudações, Helga. Nós acordamos você para lhe dizer que ele ganhou sua própria força em usar o nosso templo." The Leader informed her with a serious voice. _Greetings, Helga. We woke you to tell you that he has gained his own strength in using our temple._

Helga wished they could of told her after a restful sleep instead of waking her ass up this late. She did have to remain respectful of them. "Saudações a você também. É por isso que ele foi capaz de possuir, Carlos?" _Greetings to you as well. Is this why he was able to possess, Carlos?_

The leader nodded his head to her question. "Quanto mais ele está aqui, mais difícil será para derrotá-lo. Ele é inteligente. Ele é inteligente para escapar alguns dos nossos próprios detecção." _The more he is here the harder it will be to defeat him. He is intelligent. He is clever to escape some of our own detection._

Not what she wanted to hear. "Eu aprecio sua ajuda hoje. Eu temo que ele vai fazer algo mais com, Arnold. Você tem a menor idéia sobre isso?" _I appreciate your help today. I fear he will do something more with, Arnold. Do you have a clue about that?_

"Surpreso que você não pediu mais sobre nós?" It seemed the Leader has a sense of humor with how he cocked his head to smile just a bit. _Surprised you haven't asked more about us?_

Helga smiled in spite of her tensed muscles right now. "Eles não estão procurando por respostas fáceis. Eles desejam encontrar o mistério por si próprios. É o que eles desejam. Tenho sorte de que pretendem ajudar a proteger-me. Estes são estranhos e encontro-me sorte com isso." _They are not looking for easy answers. They wish to find the mystery out themselves. It is what they crave. I'm fortunate that they wish to help protect me. These are strangers and I find myself fortunate with that._

"Isso é mais admirável deles. Nós detectamos que a maioria do que você ama. Ele precisa também manter-se vigilante a mais. O maligno irá possuí-lo no tempo e usá-lo para as suas necessidades. Você deve continuar a lutar com ele." _That is most admirable of them. We have detected that mostly from the one you love. He needs to also remain vigilant the most. The evil one will possess him in time and use him for his needs. You must continue to fight him._

Helga's breathing increased as she looked away for a second to gather herself. "Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor. Eu não quero que ele prejudicado. Eu não posso suportar a idéia de perdê-lo." _I am doing my best. I don't want him harmed. I can't stand the thought of losing him_.

"Sabemos, Criança. Não perca a fé em si mesmo. Você e seu aquele destinado são fortes. Você tem essa força interior que só desapareceu durante um tempo tentando. É hora de recuperar a força. Só através deste você irá prevalecer." _We know, Child. Don't lose faith in yourself. You and your destined one are strong. You have this inner strength that only faded during a trying time. It is time to regain that strength. Only through this you will prevail._

Helga watched them fade away in front of her while she was left alone with her thoughts. Turning to head back to the tent, Helga activated the sensor once more to walk inside the tent. She stood there watching Arnold sleep. Thoughts were running rampant right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Arnold woke up to find Helga next to him with her laptop propped on her. Watching a video of their dig he tapped her gently on the shoulder. Waiting for her to take her earplugs out he smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning." Helga paused the video. "Just been editing what I got so far and making it as seamless as possible. I didn't get rid of everything." Popping up her files of different days for him to see, Helga went back to the video at hand.

"May I see it?"

"Yes, but later." Came her almost distracted reply.

Arnold noticed she actually put shorts on some time during the night. Lovingly lingering on her legs he did notice some scars, but they weren't as horrible as she made them out to be. "I can see your legs."

He sounded too cute to her right now with that sweet voice. "I got hot." Moving her laptop to show him the worst of it on the top of her thighs, she frowned. "This is the worst of it."

Yes they looked bad, but nothing horrific. Moving, Arnold kissed there not noticing her reaction to that. "You have very beautiful legs, Helga."

Closing her eyes, Helga laid her legs fully out. The way he kissed, with the way his breath made her skin tingle had her almost panting. Placing her laptop down with one hand her other hand went up to his hair. His very soft hair. Her mind felt clouded while she still remained clear. It was slightly weird how that was, but it seemed to work with how their relationship evolved over the years.

He chanced to look from his peripheral to see her enjoying this. The way her hand moved through his scalp almost had him like her. He loved how she looked right now with her eyes closed and mouth opening up slightly. He had plenty of drunken one night stands in college and no one looked as perfect as her. Moving himself up, Arnold laid on his side next to her to kiss her cheek while resting his arm around her waist. He waited to see those large beautiful blue eyes to open and focus on him.

Helga felt like she couldn't breath right now as she looked at him. Lifting her hand up once more she placed it on the side of his face. "Are you sure about me?"

"Yes. You sure about me?" He countered.

"Yes, but how will this work? It is no guarantee that they will agree to me being your camera person or producer."

He loved how she brushed the back of her finger against his cheek right now. "Then I'll say no to the deal."

"If you do then this still can't work. My living is done through photographing different things around the world. Both of us in two separate locations will cause a huge strain on us." Helga had to be pragmatic right now. "It may of worked for your parents, but we've had separate careers. If I was a doctor like your mom, sure, but do you see it?"

Arnold wanted to get angry at her for talking like this, but he couldn't. "Don't you want to be married and have children? Don't you want it to be with me?"

More than anything. This was her prevalent thought at that question. "Since I was 3." She closed her eyes at that confession as embarrassment fell across her. Feeling his lips on her, Helga melted once again.

The hand resting on her abdomen moved up her side. "I don't want to lose you again."

She couldn't say anything as he kissed her again. "Do you have a condom?" With that question she pulled away blushing furiously before getting off the bed. "Oh gosh. I mean criminey what the hell is my problem? I have a psycho ghost still stalking me and we have this professional problem with our careers and us."

Getting off the bed, Arnold cooly took her hand to bring her against him. "No I don't have a condom. Yes we have him still stalking you and possessing my men here. As for our professional problem..." He kissed her softly. "It is just another question we'll work out the answer. Are you willing to work out that answer to get what we both want? You want me and I want you. What you seen me wrote is still true."

"BREAKFAST IS UP!" Steve called out within the encampment.

"What you've seen in my journal is still true too." Pulling him down, Helga kissed him. "I'm gonna clean up real fast. Please get me some breakfast and we'll watch what I edited so far."

Nodding his head, Arnold kissed her again before leaving the tent. Saying morning to everyone as he went to the line he watched as, Helga made a beeline to their homemade showers they set up.

Going inside the tent, Helga quickly took her clothes off seeing another girl in the showers at least. Happy to not be alone in this way she rushed herself under the spray after touching the rope that activated the control. It was designed for short bursts to keep the water at a minimum. Quickly she lathered her hair up before lathering her body up. The other girl was toweling herself off after she finished soaping herself. Hearing the girl by the name of, Julie issue her a brief greeting she soon left the tent.

Taking a moment to study the larger scar she had, Helga blushed at the memory of Arnold's kisses on her. Could they make a professional and personal life work? Should she be thinking this when there is a psycho running around? Hearing her stomach grumble she pulled the rope again to rinse herself off.

 _'I love you, Helga. You know we belong together.'_ Brainy's voice sounded close. Too close.

Helga tried to ignore it. It was best to pretend he didn't exist.

Finished from rinsing herself off, Helga toweled off and placed lotion on her. Putting her clothes on she found herself touched prompting her to jump. "I belong to myself. Go away." She snarled before grabbing her stuff to rush to, Arnold's tent.

Running inside, Arnold greeted her pleasantly till he noticed her disturbed expression. "Helga?"

Tossing her stuff down without a care, Helga kissed him. She needed him in so many ways.

As much as he loved this, Arnold had to pull away slightly. "What happened? Was he in the showers with you?"

"Yes. I ignored him but then he touched me." Reaching for his hand she boldly had him place it on her breast. Closing her eyes, Helga felt it was enough to erase Brainy's touch there just a few seconds ago.

It was obvious to him that this is where she was touched. Wondering if it was best to do this right now had him doubting it by that look on her face. Fondling her gently, Arnold loved the smile playing up on her face. "Breakfast is getting cold." He hated himself for saying that when he had someone spectacular in his arms.

Opening up her eyes she smiled. "You don't want me now?" She said in a singsongy type of way.

Brushing his finger against her hardened nipple, Arnold was being tortured now. "Oh god yes I want you." Resting his head on her shoulder, Arnold was defeated. "There's work to do today."

"I know, but you have to admit how good this feels."

"Mmmhmmm." Kissing her shoulder Arnold lifted his head up. "Feels perfect." He was so hungry for her.

Even with how his eyes darkened with his lust, Helga thought they still sparkled brilliantly. "I guess we should eat then." Kissing him, Helga went to get her flash drive out of her computer to place on his. "We can watch this while we eat." She suggested as she moved the mouse over the file to pull it up. Grabbing her plate they sat side by side watching what she shot so far.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had already switched the teams out below with Helga and Arnold being the longest down there. They were surprisingly getting further along in the temple, but Arnold paused near the mouth of the corridor not even looking at anything in particular as he stood there. No one else paid any mind except for Helga. She knew his little special guidance system inside his body was doing something right now so she waited for it to happen.

Arnold was first scrutinizing the space in front of him before his eyes went to each member of his team that were heavily at work. No words were said as they worked in silence, and his eyes did digging of their own. He sometimes couldn't explain his own ability to do these things, and while his team were always patient with him, Arnold knew that Helga had a strong inkling what was going on.

Seeing that nothing was showing up deep inside his veins while he went from one member to another, Arnold paused before slowly turning his head towards where, Helga patiently stood. He was guided deep within to approach. He was aware of her camera on him as his hand hovered over the surface.

"Luis." His tone held such an eery afterglow effect to it. He saw Luis to the side of him now. "The opening is here. Behind this wall."

Helga was the silent observer now as she watched it all happen in front of her. She was taken by this too as she cautiously removed her hand from her camera to hover over the wall too.

Arnold smiled at her doing this. Helga always knew what he could do. She knew he didn't have powers, he just had instincts. Instincts she had too. He wanted to talk. Wished it, but he couldn't distract her. "It feels like them, doesn't it?"

Helga smiled behind her lens. "It does."

"Luis, will you help me?"

Luis didn't say a word as he waited for the next set of instructions. Last thing anyone needed was this place collapsing on them.

"Above us is a ceiling if you will. We will still do this as steadily as we always do." Arnold told him.

From the viewpoint of her camera, Helga watched him work as she adjusted herself to point at it head on. She wanted to put another camera down here to help with another angle, but limited space had it being a one camera show. With her own eyes she couldn't help taking in every square inch of him. He really was a hot looking male.

Arnold uncovered a round symbol that was protruding slightly from the wall. Grabbing an even smaller brush he moved around it to find something you would see in a Indiana Jones film. Telling everyone to stand back, he pressed it in. Standing up, he waited wondering what will happen.

The camera's battery life was fine and she readied to adjust it if need be. Helga heard a slight click ahead of them before the sound of heavy stones were being moved. Was this really happening?

Arnold's smile grew as he saw a door opening up in front of them. "This has to be the entrance." It sounded a bit dumb to him, but in his awe he forgot himself as he moved forward. "The Anarlarty Tribe has done an amazing job so far in their temple. I'm very impressed."

Right then her camera was being drained of its battery prompting her to change it quickly. Seeing this, Arnold went back to her to see about helping her, but watching her change it quickly she was all ready again. Helga gritted her teeth when this battery was being drained too. "This is being drained too."

Telling her to shut it off, Arnold looked at the time. "We are losing daylight up there so let us get out of here. We have cause to celebrate."

Placing her camera away in the bag, Helga took her other camera always dangling around her neck to take several shots of the entrance. Straightening up she was prompted in saying, "Nosso respeito por sua tribo aumentar a cada momento em que estamos aqui. Obrigado." _Our respect for your tribe increase each moment we are here. Thank you._

Standing up, Helga put her own night vision goggles on to help her out of the area.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At night, Helga saw a karaoke machine and soon some drunk people singing. It was horrible. All of them mostly had the voice of a screeching owl. The only ones who did know how to sing were, Luis and Eddie. Feeling her back begin to ache from sitting down on the ground she leaned forward before leaning back to ease her muscles from dying. Feeling a couple of legs on either side of her, Arnold soon had her leaning against his front.

"I bet you would of pounded me for doing this when we were young." Arnold cooed in her ear.

"Yes, but I would of threatened you before I would swoon if you did that." Clapping at Rach's attempt at a country song, she soon saw Amy going up there. "You doing this too?"

"Perhaps, but that would mean me leaving this to go up there. I love where I am right now."

Internally she swooned. "Same here." Helga spoke in all the coolness she could muster.

Moving his mouth so he could whisper in her ear, Arnold loved how she shuddered. "But if I do go up there, what would you like me to sing?"

Helga would like to sing in bed with him right now. Widening her eyes up at her own boldness she didn't dare to turn her head knowing she'll be close to those lips. "Anything you desire in that Football Head of yours."

"What I desire is you."

"Amy! Did you actually sing a Jay-Z song?" Steve cried out.

Trying to bow, Amy tripped a little. "YeeeeeeeP!"

Laughing at that interruption, Arnold found himself called up there to sing. Hearing chanting for him to sing he got up from him comfy area to head up to pick a song out. He scanned the song book to see if he could find anything that would suit both him and her.

"Boss man. Trying to find a song to dedicate to your lady?" Luis whispered.

"Possibly." Arnold was only half absentminded right now as he continued to pour through the list.

"Well she suits you completely. I like her."

Smiling at that admission, Arnold found the song he wanted to sing to her. He almost felt like he was back in 4th grade performing this again on stage just to get Dino back with his writer. "This is by Dino Spumoni. I'm Nuttin Without You."

Helga smiled at this little flash from the past. She remembered him singing and dancing around in his tux. Remembered after in her room with her twirling around pretending he was singing solely to her.

 _Without Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel wouldn't show,_

 _And there ain't no romance in a solo Romeo;_

 _Without Sacajawea, Clark would still be in Duluth;_

 _Without you with me baby, I'm nuttin' — that's the truth!_

 _Without Tweedledum, Tweedledee ain't worth a thing;_

 _Without Quasimodo, that big bell wouldn't ring;_

 _Without Dr. Watson, Sherlock wouldn't have a clue;_

 _Without you with me baby, I'm nuttin' — no, nuttin' —_

 _I'm nuttin' without you!_

 _Yeah!_

Helga stood up on her feet to clap for him. Hearing her name being called up by him she thought to be bold. It is high time for her to be bold again. Passing by him, Helga loved how his hand took her hand before letting go slowly. Loved the exhilierating feeling it left her as she quickly thumbed through the music sheet to point it out. Grabbing the mic she raised it up to her mouth. "I'm also singing a Dino Spumoni song that is called Don't Count Me Out."

Arnold grinned at her choice knowing the double meaning behind it.

 _Round One — I was strong_

 _This right, never wrong_

 _Oh, I was a number one contender;_

 _Round Five — in a crunch_

 _Slip a jab, took a punch_

 _But I never bowed to those pretenders!_

 _Don't count me out_

 _'Cause when the dust clears,_

 _It won't be me they're draggin' out — POW!_

 _I took my share of lumps_

 _From all those lousy two-bit chumps,_

 _But I'm still standin'..._

 _Don't count me out_

Bowing almost comically, Helga handed the mic back with glee in her face as she went up to Arnold quickly. "So were you telling me something there in the song you chose?"

He didn't want to be professional in front of others as he brought her closer. "That I'm absolutely nothing without you, Helga. And you?"

Helga knew she could never stop loving Arnold. Never could stop thinking about him. Could they make this work in the careers that they have? Will this magnetism bring them back together even if they separate for some time? "I really do want to fight back. I'm Helga G. Pataki after all, correct?"

He thought her confidence was sexier than anything he has ever witnessed. At one time he hated the smug attitude, but over time he couldn't get enough of it. "Correct." Nuzzling his nose against hers, he smiled. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Giggling, Helga saw that others were looking at them. "We have an audience."

"I don't care. I want them to see how much I want you. I never want to lose you again."

Helga wanted the time to go by a little faster tonight so she can share that bed with the man of her dreams. "Why couldn't you of said that a long time ago?" Feeling Arnold starting to loosen his hold on her, Helga needed to stop him. "No I don't mean it that time when you were tricked by, Lila. What I mean way before hand. I've been dying to hear those words coming from your mouth. I wanted to sing and dance in my room after just to hear, Bib Bob yell at me to hush up." Running her hand through his hair, Helga felt at peace at such a simple act. "I wouldn't mind hearing him tell me that one more time. What about you and your grandparents?"

He said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Stay away from raspberries." Laughing at that he ignored all those around them. Ignored the music that already started up. All he wanted was just to be with her. "Or grandma calling me, Kimba."

"I missed being called Eleanor. Your grandparents were the best."

"I was Mr President at times and she asked me where the lovely Eleanor is. I didn't know who she was talking about till you told me in school. When I was with Lila briefly, grandma didn't like her, but at the time I was dense even with her calling her Princess Caraboo. I should of known better."

Helga began to chortle as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Oh yeah you should of known since she named her after one of the famous female con-artists."

Not peeved by that, Arnold and her enjoyed the rest of the evening hardly separating. When they went back to his tent they didn't make love, but kissed until they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Look up, Mary Baker (A.K.A Princess Caraboo) if you don't know this con-artist reference.**

 **As I mentioned in the first chapter this whole thing takes place in Brazil. I don't have an exact area where they are right now so for right now just go with it.**

 **Update: My daughter is very healthy right now and is aching to go back to school next week. A little boy's mom called me up today because he was wondering if she's ever coming back. This little boy just happens to be one of my daughter's admirers. I thought it was so cute and sweet. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up in the middle of the night feeling disturbed by something. Opening her eyes up slightly she felt a little stung by how much she drank at the party. Hearing something once more had her crawling out of her tent to lay her eyes on a figure in a hoodie sauntering around quietly. Grabbing a weapon in case of an intruder, she left her tent in a shaky fashion.

Her eyes refocused ahead of her to see the figure pausing near Arnold's tent before leaving towards the direction of the ridge. Figuring it was one of her team mates, she followed slowly in case it was an intruder. She knew she should of said something to someone else, but thought of herself as a person who didn't need a man's help.

So she continued to follow up the ridge and over to see the person wasn't there. Knowing that the ridge was bigger than this, she went one foot over the other till she felt herself slammed into the ground hard. Her eyes opened up to find a unseen face peering down at her. She felt cold enter her mouth. A freezing cold that had her unable to breath right now. Fear ran through her body as her veins froze up more. The face neared down to her as she tried to strike at him only to find her hand pass through.

A ghost.

"Please." She managed to croak out.

The face took shape of a young male with glasses and a cold expression on his face. _"I won't harm her, but I don't promise this for anyone else."_

Her eyes went wide at how stern he now was. "Don't kill me."

She swore she saw his eyebrow lift up at that. _"I'm not, but you will wish that I have."_

She tried to scream, but he staved her off.

Brainy smiled at the fear as he fed off of the young woman. _"Very foolish of you to leave that tent."_

She felt her only defense now was to close her eyes since her limbs were utterly useless. She hoped to forget all about this in the morning. For the rest of her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning she found herself alone in the tent. Helga's eyes went to his computer which was shown that he was there. His work on display. She didn't want to get up this morning for once in her life. She just wanted to remain spellbound by his lingering scent beside her. Knowing she had to get up she left the sanctity of the bed to find herself in a full stretch.

Gathering her stuff she left to take a quick shower in hopes of not having something disturbing in there with her. Passing Arnold speaking to Steve, Helga threw him a wink as she quickly then went into the tent to wash up.

After doing her bit, Helga toweled down and slipped on her clothes. Grabbing her small pack she heard a slight whimper. She didn't see anyone in here with her and she certainly didn't see anyone come in during her shower. Hearing the whimper again, Helga followed it to the last stall.

"Hello?" She was very tentative. Hearing the whimper she opened it up to find Amy huddled in the corner. "Amy." Rushing to her, Helga tried to get her to talk to her while she felt her pulse. Feeling for a fever, Helga had to try again. "Amy talk to me."

Amy was still dirty from last night. Felt deaf till she heard a slight verbalizing in front of her. "Cold. Dead. Eyes." She murmured.

Helga felt her heart beat heavily. What did that monster do to her? She couldn't say it out loud till Amy kept muttering things out. Familiar things. "What did that monster do to you, Amy?" She was desperate.

Amy's eyes finally lifted to acknowledge her. "Save yourself, Helga." She squeaked.

"ARNOLD!" Helga brought her into her arms. "It's alright." Anger went through her. "What did you do to her you monster?" She demanded even as she heard Arnold rushing into the large tent. "I'm in the last stall." Seeing Arnold open up the stall she felt like she was holding a large baby in her arms. "Brainy did something to her."

Going to her side, Arnold had to get her checked out. "Amy let me get you to Ponce. He'll check you over." Lifting her up in his arms he felt how limp her limbs were.

Getting up to follow him out, Helga went in the direction of the tent just stopping short of the entrance. Listening to a slight murmur of voices inside she felt herself to blame even when Luis and Carlos came up to her to insure once more that she isn't. Hearing her name being called inside, she instantly went in to go to Amy. Amy's hands grabbed her to bring her closer to whisper in her ear. Helga was about to faint before anger went through her again. Brushing Amy's hair back, Helga didn't know what to say to her.

"This isn't your fault." Amy told her. "I stared into evil's eyes and now I feel dead."

Shaking her head, Helga took her hand. "You aren't. I know it feels like it, but you aren't. We care about you. Fight this."

"How when you want to give up yourself and run away?" Amy sounded like a child right now, but a child with a valid point.

Sighing, Helga was frustrated at Brainy. At herself. "I won't run away. Promise."

The scared look of Amy's was transforming into something else that had, Helga backing away from her and grabbing on to Arnold's hand. "Good." Arnold, Helga, and Ponce watched as something black emerged from Amy's body bringing her body lax on the cot while the black form changed into that of Brainy. "She really shouldn't of gotten so curious last night. She just had to follow me."

"This is about us, Brainy. Leave her and everyone else be." Helga loved that Arnold continued to hold her. "What you've done to her is reprehensible."

Brainy briefly glanced down at Amy's prone form. "Well I couldn't do that with you."

"But it's alright for you to follow me around and torture me knowing how it makes me feel? I don't want you any where's in my life. Go to the hereafter and let the devil bowl with your fricken head."

Brainy loved her. Loved that anger as he took a step forward just to find Arnold blocking her from him. "As for you..." Letting that linger in the air he vanished into thin air.

Ponce had no clue what to think right now of what just happened. "What did she tell you?"

Assuming that it was really Amy that shared that information with her, Helga told him before turning to leave the tent quickly. She ignored everyone else as she ran up towards the ridge. The sight where it happened. The sight that Amy told her about. Running up the ridge and over she ran to a spot where she noticed a body was laying there from the clear markings around it. The sand was so disturbed to make a human shape. Helga could only stare at it as revulsion went through her.

"Helga this isn't your fault." Arnold told her as he also noticed the shape of a body that was down on the ground. He felt so sorry for Amy.

"I know. This is all his fault." Turning to face him, Helga took in that handsome face. "I'm not running away anymore, Arnold. This is my battle ground with him. I won't have another suffer." Turning back to look at the ground again she wished Amy the very best.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

People were shaky there, but needed to move along. Not only for the work, but had to get their minds off what happened to, Amy. Helga noticed how much further they were going. They were possessed. Most refused to change out the teams for another. They all wanted to get their minds off things. Rach stayed with Amy and helped Ponce when he needed it.

Tired, Helga let Eddie assemble her tripod for her camera. Down here she needed free movement in case she had to move out of the way, but now she rested the camera on the pod just to stand there and observe. At one point she went to help them out. It was cathartic to work in the dirt. There was a joy to uncovering stuff. One thing she was uncovering was another symbol that had her taking a picture of it. It had a familiar shape.

Arnold caught sight of her working from his end. He felt adrenaline fill him till his blood pooled below his waist. As he examined her he felt a tingle within his system that had him turn to attack the source of it. He attacked it gently. Smelling her scent next to him, Arnold wasn't surprised that she began to help him out.

"It's about nature." Helga murmured.

"What is?"

"I'll show you when we are up there. Right now I need to compare it." She replied softly.

Studying what they were uncovering, Arnold warned everyone to stand away just in case. Pushing it he realized it wouldn't budge so he thought to twist it. "Help me." Two hands on one side of the cylinder, Helga covered the other side. "Now turn."

It was a hard turn due to all the sand, but they managed through gritted teeth. Dirt started raining down on them as Arnold went to cover Helga over. All he heard was the dirt coming down, the faintness of one of his team's voice yelling out to them, and their heartbeats. When it was done, Arnold opened his eyes up to look down at Helga's slowly opening her eyes.

"You alright?"

Helga reached up to touch his cheek. "Your Football Head saves the day again." Smiling in her own relief they both sat up to see a vast darkness ahead of them. "Wow."

"Boss! Helga! You both all right?" Carlos called out as he walked up to them.

"Yeah. Just dirty." Coughing, Arnold helped her up to her feet.

"Could someone get my camera please." Helga requested as she stood there still in a daze.

Eddie came up to her to hand her camera to her. Issuing a thanks, Helga listened to Arnold talk as she followed him inside to find torches outlining the wall. Informing Arnold of this he reached into his pocket for a lighter. Why he had one, Helga had no clue since he didn't smoke. Lighting up one wall, Luis went to light up the others bringing the room to life to the point that they took off their night vision goggles.

"This is beautiful." Commented Helga as she pulled away enough so she can take it in with her own eyes.

Arnold examined the stone knowing that this wasn't the end of this temple. He had a feeling it might be a source to where they might lead to healing. Healing their ailments. "This is Onyx." A fear went through him. "If people are to find out about this location it will be scavenged. This place needs to be protected."

"I'm certain you know how it could be protected." Helga said as she looked to the wall nearest to her.

"There is more to this temple. This isn't it." Arnold told them as his eyes fell on her again.

"They use onyx for healing and meditation. They were desperate to save themselves." Luis added in.

Arnold turned to look at one of the symbols. "When you don't trust modern medicine or it has failed you." He let that linger as he studied the symbol. "You seek other avenues. I would too. Anyone would."

Everyone was in the chamber that was already down there. All of them felt a sense of ease as they looked all around them. With the morning they dealt with it seemed this was a breath of fresh air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy opened her eyes to see Rach by her side. She felt so used. Her heart hated her for the torture it endured. She was scared of being visited again but not so scared to run away. She witnessed Helga's own torment. This Brainy gave her all his memories including the one where she saw a very detailed murder of Helga's parents. Whimpering, Amy turned on her side as Rach ran her hand through her hair to calm her down.

"I seen horrible things. I saw everything from his life. He stole a part of me to help him live." Amy shuddered at watching the tortured faces of both Helga's parents before it fell on her.

Rach continued to stroke her hair hoping that will calm her. "You aren't leaving us are you?"

Her shuddering halted. "No. I'm staying to help out in this fight. That bastard tried this with the wrong woman."

Such brave words that she hoped will help her carry through. It just had to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga was running the symbols she took on her camera. Arnold was checking up on Amy in the meantime as she worked this out. In truth, she wished Amy was here right now to go through this with her since even Helga noticed her eagle eye. Also she observed Amy's excitement every time she spotted something amazing.

Hearing Arnold coming back in he immediately sat down next to her as he placed a kiss on her temple. "He showed her everything about his life. Showed her all the bone chilling parts of..." He stopped at that.

"I know. I wish we knew when he broke apart." Helga looked down to her hands on the keyboard. Studied the lines. "If he got help sooner than maybe we could of gotten help for him." Cringing she rolled one of her shoulders in her discomfort. "I wish I closed my curtains in my bedroom."

He moved to massage her shoulders. "I know. There are too many times I blame myself for what happened. He said many times how it all started. How I hurt you by going out with Lila." Pausing, Arnold squeezed his eyes shut. "Would he still do it if I didn't believe her off the bat and ended up with you?"

Helga heard the same guilt she has gone over in her own head. The one where she is the center of all this. Not really, Arnold. Turning in her seat, Helga kissed him. "You aren't allowed to do that. You hear me right now and you listen to me good." Kissing him once again, she wanted his attention on her only. She didn't want him to think about anything else but her words. "You've done so much for others over the years. You were entitled to a mistake or two. You are human. What you did by being with her is so small. This is why I forgave you. If it was huge, I would of hated you. I would of stopped loving you. Brainy did this because he's sick in the head. You aren't the catalyst for this. Only he is his own catalyst."

His laugh was weak. "How did you manage to sound a little like me?"

Leaving her chair to straddle him, Helga cupped his face. "We were bound to soak the other in."

Arnold felt his excitement again with her straddling him like this. "You do know where you're sitting correct?"

Her smile grew in a knowing way. In spite of what happened today, Helga wanted to be one with him. Has always been. "Well I have known how I felt about you all these years, so yes."

"What happens if you become pregnant?"

She felt actual joy at that question. "I'm staying with you, Football Head."

His lips crashed against hers as he lifted her up to carry Helga to their bed. Lowering her down, Arnold half covered her as his hand left where he was cupping her face to slowly make its way down her body. His heart sped up more as they continued to fight for dominance. Stopping to where the hem of her shirt was he left those pouty lips to watch himself expose her smooth skin. Lifting her shirt up more, Arnold adjusted himself to begin kissing that taunt stomach as he continued to lift it up more and more. Taking a glimpse of his beauty, he saw her eyes opening up slightly to meet his eyes.

"You really sure about this?"

Helga felt exasperated slightly at that question. "Extremely. You?"

His answer was to smoothly lift her shirt past her chest to remove the offending piece of article away. "What do you think?"

She loved the bold confident part of him. Grabbing at his shirt she wanted it gone, and thankfully he got the hint as he removed it. Helga hadn't got a good look at his stomach before regardless of her sleeping next to him. She was practically drooling as his hands busied themselves to remove the rest of her clothing. Helga knew she was in another world with each kiss he laid on her body, and with each touch he placed on her. Sitting up she unbuttoned his pants and watched transfixed as he stood up to remove his clothes.

"Oh my." Whispered Helga as her hand reached out to trace her finger from his chest down. She licked her lips and closed his eyes when he lovingly touched her chest. It was like he was silently telling her to lay back down so she did while her eyes opened up to find him hovering over her.

This was the one he waited for. All those others meant nothing to him. He was still sorry for that and cursed alcohol for helping aide his stupidity of having one night stands from parties. After that, he laid off of alcohol and stuck to the celibate lifestyle until his dream girl came back. Kissing her at her sensitive junction, Arnold smiled at her tiny gasp. He'll take his time with her. No rushing.

"I love you."

Helga brought her hand down to touch his face. "I've been waiting so long to hear those words from your sweet mouth." Oh that grin of his had her even spiraling. "I love you too, Arnold. I'm never leaving you."

"Make sure you don't." Kissing her up her body to levitate over her face, Arnold's smile helped prove his point. "Because I'll follow you anywhere until I'm able to slap a ring on your finger."

The little girl in her was dancing, fainting, dancing again, singing, fainting, and swooning as she held a heart shaped pendant to her chest. Feeling inspired she reached down to her pack to pull the same pendant out with the last picture she had of him when they were in high school. Showing him, Helga held a cute smirk on her face. "I've had this for years. Your picture has changed inside of it, but..." She showed him the inscription. "The feelings will never change."

He recognized the locket. "That was yours."

"Yes. Abner stole it away from me and I had a fun time trying to recover it back. So tell me what my answer will be when you ask me?"

Arnold looked between her and the pendant. "A big fat yes."

"Got that right bucko. Now make love to me."

Kissing her, Arnold took the pendant to put in her pack gently. "I plan on taking my time with you." His lips to her ear, he whispered. "Plan on keeping me inside you a very long time."

Her eyes went wide as her legs wrapped around him. She was more than ready as their kisses became heated once more.

Unaware by the couple in the nuances of their lovemaking, stood a very cranky presence. His lips thinned to a point as his fist clenched. Brainy wanted to see her with himself and not with Arnold. Leaving the tent unable to take it, he made his way to the temple to gain ways into the energy. He will live again. He will have her as his own like he always dreamt of.

* * *

 **Alright I believe I have to straighten out some things with this chapter. Amy wasn't raped by Brainy. Yes he took advantage of her by taking a piece of her life in order to use her energy to help him become more tangible. More closer to the living. Now isn't that fun.**

 **The reason why I underlined that one section is to inform you that there was no body laying there at the time. The ground is still marked up from when Amy met up with Brainy. I hope I didn't confuse anyone hence that underline.**

 **It was about time Arnold and Helga took their relationship to the next level. Was it at the wrong time? I don't truly think so since they were guided by their hearts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brainy and the spirits will speak in a echo type voice with Brainy only having the eery tone to his so that is why I write it in italics. The translation to what they say from Portuguese is in italics plus underline.**

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Brainy studied plenty of things in his quest to be with Helga over the years. True he knew about her feelings for Arnold, but he always thought he was better. He loved her since he was 3. Cherished her to the point of his never ending cravings. He knew that most children wouldn't be this obsessed over someone of the opposite sex, but Helga and him were the exception.

She inspired him. He actually loved it when she punched him since it meant physical contact. Since he spotted the annoyed scowl on her face when he snuck up to her. Since the way she expertly punched him without even looking. The way she pouted as she was in the act. What he loved about sneaking up to her was listening to that dreamy way she spoke. How it sounded like she was singing out a melody.

Passing through layers of dirt and wall to reach his destination, Brainy rested himself in a spot he felt the most power was dwelling. Didn't these fools from this culture even feel this? No! They were as blind as the idiots that surrounded Helga for many years. All idiots except for Phoebe. There was some regret in him taking her on prom. He hated knowing that Helga feared losing the one she called her sister. He also regretted in not killing Arnold then too. He knew he had to get Helga away so he did what he thought was best.

He also thought about killing Lila. He wished he did, but the way she casually looked towards him before turning back around made him wonder how truly devious she was. It isn't everyday you see someone with a blonde slung over your shoulder in a prom dress. Come to think about it, he really should of killed Lila simply because she was annoying. A fake. A person who hid her true self underneath piles of sugary sweetness.

Shaking his head to remove the thoughts of that horrid person, Brainy shifted back to his muse. Her purity was taken away last night by Arnold. Helga was reserved solely for him. Hearing voices from beyond had him ignoring them as he thought about his beauty. In spite of her being on display in front of Arnold, Brainy only briefly imagined himself being there kissing every square inch of her.

 _"He will never love you as much as me."_ His voice echoed in the chamber. _"When I'm through, you'll never remember Arnold again once we are joined."_

Extending his arms out, he raised them slowly with his palms extended up and out. Concentrating on what he learned, Brainy began chanting.

" _Você não é bem-vindo aqui."_ Came a very strong voice behind him. _You aren't welcome here._

As much as Brainy learned different things he still didn't care to listen to this spirits voice.

The Leader spotted a source dragging into his body prompting him to move easily in front of Brainy. This magic he was using was something even he never quite learned. In truth, it was something that was forbidden to use.

 _"Está a passar o limiar para a vida futura. Ser ido para onde você pertence."_ The Leader tried with a far more commanding voice. _You are to pass the threshold into the afterlife. Be gone to where you belong._

Brainy already couldn't take this spirit. He was interfering to what he wanted. He couldn't be stopped. He won't be stopped as he continued his chanting till he felt a jolt prompting him to find himself against the wall, landing hard. Brainy's eyes narrowed as he pushed away to study the spirit that was still weak compared to him.

 _"Ela pertence comigo. Eu vou levar o que pertence a mim mesmo se eu roubar um outro pedaço de outro lá em cima. Você quer isso?"_ Traveling with Helga all this time helped him hone in on other languages. _She belongs with me. I will take what belongs to me even if I steal another piece of another up there. Do you want that?_

Taking a step towards the delusional entity, the Leader wasn't afraid of him. _"Revivendo-se a viver vai resultar em algo cataclísmico. Ela o vê como um monstro_ _agora, mas o que você revive-se a ser será irreconhecível. Mesmo para si mesmo." Reviving yourself to live will result in something cataclysmic. She views you as a monster now, but what you revive yourself to be will be unrecognizable. Even to yourself. _

Brainy laughed at his stupidity. _"Moron."_ He muttered out as he stepped forward.

The Leader continued unhampered. _"Ambos são destinados a ficar juntos. Eles foram feitos para ser como um. Você está destinado a passar. Faremos tudo o que_ _pudermos para ajudá-la."_ _They are both destined to be together. They were meant to be as one. You are meant to pass on. We will do all we can to help her._

 _"Oh we'll see about that."_ Instantly, Brainy vanished into the ground. He'll have to continue this another time.

Calling the others into the chamber, the Leader had to keep trying to help them out above.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Smelling the scent of coffee, she smiled as she opened her eyes to find Arnold looking adorable with a plate of food in his hand and a mug in the other. Sitting up she kissed him.

"What a way to wake up."

Arnold peered down to find the sheet clinging to life against her bosom. Waking up with her in his arms was the way he always fantasized about. His other thing he wanted to do was to give her breakfast in bed. "I love so many things about you."

Accepting the food she watched him grab his own plate. "Oh really?"

"Really." Coming back to her side, Arnold looked at the way she started to eat. "I also love the way you eat. I always thought it was adorable."

"Well you wouldn't of if you spotted how I ate when I was young." She wanted to finish this meal. "Working today?"

"Yes, but it will be a slightly later schedule while I do some things in here." Coming to kiss her shoulder, Arnold had a hard time leaving. Feeling her shift he moved away slightly to find she cleared her plate before reaching to grab her mug. "Hungry?"

"Extremely." Sipping a few more times she settled it back on the ground before laying down. "I'm very hungry." Moving her sheet down to expose herself, Helga brought her hand up to touch her chest. "What about you?"

Reaching to get his mug to drink it, Arnold settled that and the plate down in order to stand up. Rushing over to the tent flap to tie it, he quickly came back over just removing his clothes as he did it. Standing over her his hand pulled back the sheet more to reveal that magnificent body. "What do you think?"

Giggling, Helga loved the feeling of his skin meeting hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in Hillwood, Phoebe went into the local bakery to get a large coffee with a few pastries. Normally she was pretty strict with what she put in her body lately. She would lessen up on the goodies to once a week or just continue to eat her far more healthier option of food. Today has been a build up of several months of what was going through her mind. She had been sticking closely to her job with her coming home to an empty apartment on a daily basis. No boyfriend since that one crash and burn of a relationship. The one Helga actually came out of hiding to take pictures of her lying cheating scumbag of a boyfriend. Since then she had been single.

"Hello Phoebe. Isn't an ever so lovely day today?" Lila chirped out.

Phoebe maintained a pleasant facade in front of her in spite of the fact of Lila's see through facade. "Greetings, Lila. It is."

"What will it be?"

"I want a large coffee with a cheese danish, and a eclair." Hearing a giggle from Lila, Phoebe couldn't wait for her two cents.

Heading to the pastries, Lila placed them in a bag before rushing to her coffee. Returning to the counter she rung it up. "I do hope you are sharing this. It is oh so much for such a petite girl."

Seeing the total on the register herself, Phoebe handed her exact change as she grabbed for the bag and coffee. "I have a long day at work."

Lila held such a vacant look to her features as she blinked at Phoebe. "Oh yes. No boyfriend since Gerald has been with Nadine. Also your last boyfriend cheated on you. It is ever so sad."

Ignoring her, Phoebe turned on her heel to leave. She was two seconds out the door when Lila couldn't seem to resist herself.

"I'm oh so certain that if Arnold wasn't so sucked in by Helga, even though she disappeared to never return again, that he would of been mines again. Oh well. Arnold was always so naive about her."

Phoebe turned to face her. "Just let it drop. Are you this sad in your own life to want to keep driving this screw in? Arnold doesn't love you. He never will. I don't know what got in Katrinka's head to set that date up between you and Arnold, but I'm very happy that he left you high and dry. I use to defend you, but now I don't see the point. As for Arnold and Helga, I do know how much they belong together." Taking a sip of her coffee, she turned to leave the bakery.

She refused to give Lila any more thought as she continued down the sidewalk towards her car. Taking another sip she smiled knowing exactly where Helga is right now after she received an email from her. She knew Brainy was still haunting her so she hoped her being reunited with Arnold will do a lot of good.

Over the years she couldn't bring herself to say anything to Arnold about her still in communication with Helga. She only hoped that Helga told him things he needed to hear. She hoped that things will work out for them.

Almost near her car, Phoebe saw Gerald walking down the street towards her. While she has seen him around, Phoebe has avoided him for the most part. Seeing him with Nadine hit a raw spot inside of her. It was the rawness that hurt her most. She couldn't go to anything she was invited to unless it was for the hospital thing alone. She couldn't risk seeing them together.

"Hey Phoebe."

Her heart stopped at the sound of his voice. She felt misery knowing how much she missed him. "Hello Gerald."

Gerald had a feeling she was heading into work with how she was dressed. Professional clothes and her hair done up in a loose bun. Continuing to smile at her, he said the first thing that leapt into his head. "I miss you."

She could of lied, but it was hard to. "I miss you. How are you and Nadine doing?"

"We broke up. She fell in love with Peapod kid and we both knew how I was still in love with you." Gerald watched her mouth open up wide at that before adjusting her glasses in an attempt to distract herself.

"I need to get to work, Gerald." Phoebe didn't know her reaction to this. It felt staged. If he loved her then why didn't he at least call her to see how she was doing?

Gerald watched her pass him to get to the drivers side of her vehicle. "I tell you how I feel and you run away?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Phoebe put her key in the lock, but didn't turn it. "All this time in not seeing one another. Not speaking and yet after you said that why couldn't you of picked up the phone to call me?"

Gerald was offended. "You could of done the same thing too, Phoebe, but you didn't. Why?"

"Because it hurt to see how quickly you moved on from me. How you immediately went out with Nadine."

"You broke up with me."

"No, Gerald. We came to this conclusion at the same time because of college. Because of our careers we wanted to concentrate on, but the very next day I see you and Nadine holding hands. I thought it was just friendship until later on I spotted you both on a date. I guess you needed to concentrate on her. It hurt, Gerald, and I thought you were one of the last people to hurt me." Opening up her door, Phoebe climbed into her car to head into work.

Gerald stood there watching her vehicle disappear around a corner. His mind raced as he wished Arnold was here so he can easily get to him for some advice, but he was all the way in Brazil. Lifting his phone up, he accessed his own email to email Arnold to call him once he is free to talk.

As for Phoebe, she was parked in the employee lot nibbling on her pastry. Her nerves were shaken simply by the encounter. As she tried to calm herself she heard her phone ringing. Guess Helga felt her nerves all the way in Brazil.

"Hello, Helga."

 _"Hey. You know I feel you all the way here. What's happening?"_ Helga sounded surprisingly chipper for once instead of her more disturbed self.

Phoebe contemplated telling her, but even Helga could sniff out the truth. "Lila was a bitch due to me grabbing a large coffee and two pastries."

" _Ah! Did you get an eclair? I miss those suckers."_

Giggling, Phoebe licked her finger from the remaining remnant of it. "In honor of you I did."

Helga was touched on her end as she watched Arnold speaking to his crew from her end. _"I love you for that."_ Taking a step away from the crew she needed this to be more private. _"But that isn't what is bugging you. What is bugging you?"_

Frowning, Phoebe sighed. "I ran into Gerald before I headed into work. He said he missed me. He broke it off with Nadine again."

Gerald had a on and off thing with Nadine since they broke it off. _"What did you say to him?"_

"It hits a raw spot still with me, Helga. I really loved him but our study loads were crazy. We both agreed to break it off because of that so we can concentrate on college." Smiling at a passing doctor, Phoebe continued. "I told him how it felt after we broke it off. How quickly he went out with Nadine. It hurt me to see that. I told him that I guess he needed to concentrate on her."

Helga looked up to see Arnold's concerned face towards her. _"I know how you feel. I know you still love him and I know that makes the hurt even worse. Do you believe that you can forgive him in the end?"_

"Possibly, but I will need to really be in the mood to talk about this."

 _"Well you can't put it off for long."_ Helga smiled at Arnold. _"Eventually you have to show your face up and face up to your past. It is better than hiding forever."_

Phoebe got the gist of her sage advice. She heard the heavy hinting that was underlying the surface. "Helga, what is going on?"

 _"A lot. I'm now staying in Arnold's tent because this site has given Brainy the ability to be a lot more solid._ "

She blinked in disbelief. "So he isn't just in your head. Is that what you are telling me?"

 _"That's what I'm saying. Arnold has seen him. He's already possessed one crew member and did horrible things with another crew member. No one has blamed me for this and agreed on their own to help out."_ Turning away, her eyes misted over. _"Phoebe, I believe this is where it is all supposed to go down. I'm going to rid him away from me for good."_

Phoebe hadn't heard this strength from her friend in such a long time that it gave her hope. "And after that, then what?"

 _"I'm staying with Arnold. He said he loves me. He loves me, Pheebs. I know we can make both our professional lives work. I have hope finally for the future."_ Wiping a stray tear away from her, Helga sighed. _"I'm finally facing it so it is time for my best friend to do the same."_

Feeling actually empowered by that, Phoebe began to open her door up. "I will. Helga I need to head into work. I need to tell you something that I'm proud of you right now. Proud that you want to take your life back. I want you not only to be careful of him if he is that dangerous, but also make him disappear so you can have a full life with the man of your dreams."

 _"I love you, Pheebs."_

"I love you too, Helga. Sisters to the end."

Helga smiled at their typical way of saying good bye. _"Sisters to the end."_ Hanging up, Helga turned to Arnold to give him a kiss. "I'm alright. Phoebe ran into Gerald today."

"Meaning I'll be hearing from him soon." Wrapping an arm around her, Arnold kissed her again before they ended up really dirty once more. "Will my love join me down there now?"

Almost climaxing from him saying that, Helga nodded her head. "Will Amy be with us down there?"

"Yep and she wants to fight back. We have a lot of angry people here." Spotting the anxiety written all over her face, Arnold had to assure her. "They are angry at Brainy. We are protective over one another so since they accepted you, they will fight with you."

Hugging him, Helga whispered in his ear. "I'm sick of crying, but I am loving this kinship."

"My love deserves the best." Kissing her once more he pulled away. "Want to play in the dirt?"

"Mmmmmmm. Dirt is fun, but not as much as making sandcastles." Winking at him, Helga went to grab her equipment.

Arnold watched her skip off. Watched how Amy came up to help her out. Watched how the others greeted her again. This was his future wife right now. Gorgeous in any setting.

* * *

 **Don't worry but Gerald did make a mistake but he isn't really a bad guy. I try to make this as close to real life as possible. Also the idea of Gerald and Nadine is from what I got from Diamonddiva's first story. Gerald seems natural enough to float over to another smart girl.**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few weeks since then and Arnold and Helga were back in town wandering around. It was a day off, and they wanted to be relatively alone. Heading into one store, Arnold and her were looking around when he held up a box of condoms.

"There's no need for that." Helga was looking at some jewelry at the counter she was currently at.

Excitement went through his head as he came forward to place his hand on her stomach. "Are you?"

"Unlikely since I have been under birth control for a long time now." Kissing him, she smirked. "Sorry but I have been since all I do is travel and there is nothing more annoying then being out in the middle of no where with disgusting problems that occur." Taking his hand she lead him outside. "You mad?"

"No, but you questioned me about condoms that one day."

Hands on his chest she did feel a little bad about that. "I didn't want to rush things. That's all. Do you forgive me?"

It was so hard to be upset with her. "Of course. Now I want to know if you are hungry."

"Very hungry." Accepting his hand, Helga had him lead her off in the opposite direction. "So has Gerald got in contact with you?"

He was proud of her for waiting so long to question him. Even he had the ability to hold off on telling things. "Yeah and I told him that Phoebe is correct in her feelings. He hurt her and now he has to clear things up."

"Did he tell you why he quickly moved on?"

"Yes, and if I was closer I would of hit him in the head. Let's see if he's telling me the truth when they finally talk."

Her eyes went a little wide. "Tell me then."

"Not yet. Right now I want to have date day with my girl. No talk of the dig or any other horrible thing. I'm yours and your mines." Pausing to kiss her they continued to keep walking towards a small place to eat by the ocean.

"Indeed that is correct." Squeezing his hand, Helga wondered sweetly. "Do you really want me to be the mother of your future child?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Can I be the father?"

"No one else will suit me. I only want you."

Watching her skip, Arnold chortled out at his girlfriend's cuteness. Get rid of Brainy for good, and they will have their whole lives together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald waited at the park like she requested. Today they will be clearing out the closet. Today may be a step in being back with Phoebe once more. Rubbing his hands together in order to hold of this anxious feeling, Gerald saw Phoebe approach him looking great in a pair of dark jeans, and a cardigan top in her favorite shade of blue.

"Hi Phoebe. You look great today." Waiting for her to sit down, he sensed the tension increase. This must mean that she has been thinking about this too.

"Thank you." Silence fell between them as she decided to take in the greenery. "So how has work been?"

"Fine. Busy. I'm certain you are constantly busy." Gerald assumed. "Doctor's life and all."

"Yes and plus I decided to take on more shifts on myself."

Gerald watched her fidget with her sleeve. Saw how her toes pointed towards the other. She was apprehensive. "Why?"

"The less I think about my life the better." Came her sage reply as her nerves finally settled out. "Why did you go out with her so quickly after what you told me? Have you always been wanting her and waited for an out? Why?"

His nerves built up again. "She asked and so I went out with her."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Just like that? She asked you and you just went out with her. It was just bull on your end. Did you honestly agree to the break up for my sake or the sake of your pants?"

It was like venom coursing through his system as each word was said. "I know it was wrong to go out with her just like that, but I did mean it about my own work load."

Standing up, Phoebe couldn't believe this man. "I gave you me and I thought you honestly loved me. It wasn't even a week or two. It was within 12 hours that you went out with her. Didn't Nadine even think that this would hurt me?"

"She did, but she said she wanted to take the chance."

"And you gave it to her. Quite noble of you." Spotting Nadine walking in the park with Peapod kid, she was tempted. "Did you love her?"

"No."

"Then why so long with her?"

Gerald almost wanted to give his primary reason, but thought it was demeaning to both ladies. "I didn't love her."

Phoebe felt so disposable as Nadine looked over to her finally. "Sex then."

"Companionship for the most part, but if you want to label it like that then yes. Nadine is very smart."

"I know." Phoebe watched as Nadine walked over towards her. "Hello, Nadine." She knew she was pretty firm when she spoke to her. With Peapod kid, she wasn't. "Greetings, Peapod kid. You are looking well."

Peapod kid smiled at the petite girl. "As are you, Phoebe. You are looking really, really marvelous."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Nadine exchanged a look to Gerald knowing fully well this was about. "I would like to apologize for me asking Gerald out when you and him broke up."

Her pleasantness she had disappeared slightly when Phoebe looked at her. "Didn't you think of how this would make me feel? I don't hate you, but you both hurt me."

"Hence why I decided on a more intimate relationship with him. Sexual activity helps boost your..."

Phoebe cut her off. "Yes I know what it does, and no I don't want to listen to that." Turning her body so she can take them both in at the same time, Phoebe needed to consider things. "It just hurt. We may of broken it off due to college, but it never stopped me from loving him." Glancing mostly at him now she knew she had to leave now or else she'll lose it. "It will take some time. I need to think about this."

Gerald was afraid of her leaving and him never getting another chance again. "I love you, Phoebe. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Shutting her eyes to concentrate, Phoebe needed to really know if her feelings were just a memory or if they were real. Taking a step towards him she brought him down for a kiss. The second her lips met with his, Phoebe knew. "I'll call you when I'm ready. I need to go home to think. Please be patient."

"I will." Gerald was still afraid of the negative that will happen. "I just want to let you know that I'll make up for it all."

Nodding her head, Phoebe issued out a good bye to Peapod kid before she walked back out of the park. She still wasn't over him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Helga went into the shower to instantly look away. "Well I don't need coffee now." Taking a breath in she looked back over to the very blushing Amy and Rach inside their shared stall. "I guess something changed the course since yesterday."

The more petite of the two buried her head against, Rach's chest. "You can say that, Helga. I decided to finally make my move on my tiny pixie." Rach informed her proudly.

"Well judging by that position you just had Amy you have plenty of moves up your sleeve." She teased.

Amy giggled as she finally pulled herself far enough away from her lover. "I'm not arguing with that. She surprised me."

"As have you both." Helga pointed out as she walked to the nearest stall. "Can you both hold off until I'm done?"

"Sure thing. I'm itching to bet that you don't wish to remain alone with that fruit loop running around." Rach supposed while reaching for their towels.

Quickly putting the water on her, Helga shampooed and cleansed herself pretty face. "You are correct in that response."

As for Arnold he was outside with Luis and some of the other crew members conversing. As they spoke his attention turned to Helga walking with, Rach and Amy. She was smiling looking completely alive. He didn't know what they were talking about, but at the moment he didn't care with a smile like that on her face.

Going into the tent, Helga went to deposit her stuff. Crouching down she slid her hand under his pillow to pull out her journal. To feel it in her hand once again she mourned a lost friend. She did miss writing. She missed the feeling of her hand dancing across the paper while words formed under her. Hugging it against her chest for just a moment, Helga placed it back where it belonged. The poems were meant for her love. She accepted it because of his love for her.

Moving to get back up she was instantly pinned down. She squeaked out beneath the feeling of a hand against her mouth as she looked up to find Brainy appearing in front of her. His other hand held both her wrists down. Her happiness melted away to show her growing frustration on both herself and him.

 _"You are always with him or with someone else."_ Brainy brought his head down nearer to her neck. _"We'll be together soon."_

Helga struggled feeling as if he was already alive. She felt the pressure of him being on top of her. It hurt with his hand covering her mouth. She was petrified as his mouth neared her neck to find herself truly shit faced scared right now. She can actually feel his breath on her. "Mmff.."

Brainy saw her terrified. _"I'm coming back, Helga."_ He told himself not to force himself on her, but he wanted her. How can someone hold off for so long with a woman like this in their life?

Helga squeaked even more as she continued to struggle. Wasn't anyone getting worried about her? She didn't eat breakfast yet and now she has a whole crap load of reasons right now to have an Irish type of breakfast.

"If spirits threaten me in this place, Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire, Banish their souls into nothingness, and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee, Through time and space."

Brainy and Helga's attention went to the opening of the tent where Arnold stood. He stepped forward to present a cross while his voice became far more forceful.

"If spirits threaten me in this place, Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire, Banish their souls into nothingness, and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee. Through time and space."

Eyes narrowing, Brainy released her hands and mouth. Not a word was said as he vanished leaving Helga on the ground scattering away from where she was held. She knew that was a temporary thing that Arnold just did. Brainy will be back.

Getting on the ground next to her, Arnold brought her in his arms. She was shuddering so hard that he was afraid she would break. His eyes squeezed shut feeling her pain rip right through to him. "I'm here. I'm right here."

"I felt his breath on me." She whimpered out as her body weakened.

Feeling her grow lax in his arms, Arnold grew worried. He felt for a pulse to find that she must of passed out from the exertion of what occurred. Hearing someone come into his tent to check on them he only ordered Ponce to come. His eyes stayed on her while he lifted her up to place her on the bed. Laying her out she appeared like a princess.

"Please don't leave again. Please." He begged while he wondered if he sounded selfish. He wanted to get rid of Brainy for good. Wanted all her stress of this to melt away.

Ponce came right in to examine her. Helga was merely passed out from the scare from today. Ordering him to stay with her, Arnold grabbed his equipment to head into the hole. No words were said to any others as he stormed to his destination to climb down.

Walking down there, Arnold found himself immediately drawn to another area as soon as he entered that onyx chamber. He was a man possessed as he practically made a dash to it to find a way to open it. He pushed at it. Twisted it. He even basically felt it up till he dropped on his knees. His heart was in pain because Helga was in severe emotional pain.

His head rested against the door as he panted heavily. He thought about her as a strangled cry threatened to break lose his insides. "We need help. She needs help. We need more." He felt himself drift closer to the ground. "She's my life. I love her so much that I'm really frightened. Please."

Feeling movement against his head, Arnold saw the door sliding open. He could hear the ancient tumbler while he slowly stood up. He was in awe as he placed his night vision goggles back on to find yet another chamber it seemed. Just like the other room, this only had some dust from the surrounding dirt, but not covered over.

"Onde você nasceu você silenciou a natureza. Com isso você estava honrado entre a tribo lá. Você encontrou seu igual no meio de uma tempestade. Com um elogio que você capturou seu coração. Com a reunião de seus olhos, você ambos foram destinados juntos." Arnold saw the figure stand ahead of him. He understood the words that were being said to him. _Where you were born you silenced nature. With that you were honored amongst the tribe there. You have found your equal in the midst of a storm. With one compliment you captured her heart. With the meeting of your eyes you both were destined together._

Arnold swallowed the lump in his throat. "Eu sei. De dentro de mim eu sabia que nós dois não podia totalmente parte. Nós dois sempre foram atraídos para o outro. Eu amo ela. Eu quero este futuro com ela onde eu sei que nossos próprios filhos será grande, mas para fazer isso, precisamos pará-lo de machucá-la mais." _I know. From deep inside of me I knew both of us couldn't fully part. We both were always drawn to the other. I love her. I want this future with her where I know that our own children will be great, but to do this we need to stop him from harming her any more._

"Ajuda está a caminho. Seja paciente." The figure seemed to waver a bit in front of him. _Help is on the way. Be patient._

That was the thing, Arnold lost his patience. "I'm sick of being patient." He decided to lose the Portuguese. Decided to speak in his first language. "The love of my life has been suffering from this for far too long. He was on top of her in our tent." Knees giving out, Arnold went to the ground again as sobs took over. "I don't want to lose her. She's my life." Burying his face in his hands, Arnold wasn't ashamed that he was crying. He was becoming ashamed at becoming weak at a time where she needed him. Feeling a pressure on the top of his head, he was surprised to finally feel something more from them.

The apparitions voice spoke in weakened way. Arnold could tell that English wasn't native to their tongue. "It is hard to watch the ones you love suffer. Please take heart that the answer will come when you least expect it. We are doing our best to keep him away from fully bringing himself back. We will keep it up, but it is up to you and her to fully vanquish him. He's attached to your lives."

"I didn't mean to insult you, but I'm at my wits end. I apologize."

"No need. Please go and see her since she is slowly waking."

Just like he appeared, he disappeared. Moving out of that place quickly, Arnold dashed over to his tent to find Helga indeed waking up. Rushing to her side, he kissed her cheek. "Oh my love."

Helga saw that he cried. "I'm here. I'm here." Pulling his face towards her, she kissed his cheeks. "I love you."

Kissing her fully, Arnold loved that when he pulled back he got to see those blue eyes flutter open. "I love everything about you."

"Including a grumbling stomach? I wanted to wake up with a kiss and not with the grumblies."

Hearing Rach say she'll get some food for her, Arnold forgot that they were there. "I love that grumbly stomach."

"Oh you are a sick man. A very sick man." She started to stroke his hair. She loved feeling his hair. Loved the soft texture. "I have something to say to you."

Arnold waited patiently to speak more. He wanted to hear her speak and waited with some desperate hope wondering what will leave that mouth of hers as she slowly opened it up.

 _Arnold my love, My sultry preteen, Why must I hold you only whilst I dream? Will I be forever enslaved by your spell? Why must I worship you and never tell? Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble, My senses all go wacky. Someday, I'll tell the world, my love... Or my name's not Helga G. Pataki!_

Remembering that poem from yesteryear, Arnold brought her up to give her a hug. "You are still Helga G. Pataki."

She nestled herself in his loving embrace. She mentally swooned. "You best believe it bucko."


	13. Chapter 13

Arnold observed her photographing the whole new chamber with keen interest. He knew she had a passion for her job so he can tell by the nature shots she came at it with a dancers rhythm. People of interest shots are that of a reporter trying to seek something more. Architecture was that of a bird with how she shot each structure with freedom. With this subject, Arnold spotted someone far more studious. Respectful. She took such care in her shots that it completely showed. To him, she unearthed the artifacts, not him and his team.

Lowering the camera down, Helga saw that the battery life was still pretty decent as she stepped elsewhere towards the corner. She began to hum a song by, David Bowie.

Recognizing the tune she was humming, Arnold joined her. "I, I will be king and you will be queen. Though nothing will drive them away."

"We can beat them, just for one day. We can be Heroes, just for one day." Helga chimed in.

Arnold enjoyed her cute little smirk on her face. "And you, you can be mean. And I, I'll drink all the time. Because we're lovers, and that is fact. Yes we're lovers, and that is that."

She giggled at them singing right now at this time. "I'm unsure about singing the next part. I enjoy this song, but right now it seems odd."

"Then what is your pleasure, Miss?" Bowing to her, Arnold raised himself up to see her lowering her camera down.

"I found my pleasure. I also found something more." She moved towards him.

Camera raising up, Helga moved as she shot him. For Arnold he watched noticing the dancer in her coming forth before landing herself in more of a bird form. She appeared so flawless and he couldn't help but move for her pleasure. The tiny laughs she produced had him smiling even more.

"Oh yeah. Work it, Baby. Oh yeah. Show me that money shot." Watching Arnold chuckle at her display of acting like a photographer on a model shoot, Helga couldn't help but smile even more. She felt her teeth were now all on display. "Pout. Oh yes. Oh yeah." Quickly she lowered the camera just chortling away. "The It Man is here to stay."

"Well thank you, It Girl. Is that what they said to you when you were a model?" By her expression on her face, Arnold could tell she heard it a lot. "While it was brief, I thought you were great."

Turning her camera off to preserve the battery she approached him. "You told me that before."

"It bears repeating." Issuing out a sneeze he knew it was time to go back up. "We should go up now."

"Alright. Let me grab my bag."

Arnold watched her with some pleasure as she wandered a short distance away. He wanted to be in bed right now with her again. He loved wandering back to those thoughts. Loved the joy of her with him.

Helga was gingerly placing her equipment inside of her bag when a high pitched sound occurred. Quickly covering her ears in a lame attempt of silencing it she found it useless as it continued. Trying to glance around she found her eyes beginning to get blurry. She tried to see Arnold, but all she saw was nothing but haziness. "Arnold?"

Arnold was feeling the effects as his stomach lurched at the seasickness that was accompanying him. He swore he heard Helga, but couldn't quite see her. Did they anger them somehow? "Helga!" He tried to raise his voice against the pitch, but had a deep feeling it was in vain.

OO

 ***Helga's Chamber Illusion***

 _Her eyes were squeezed tight for a short time till she felt an urge to open them and to find nothing but silence. She also found herself staring at the hallway of her childhood home. Confusion gripped her as she found herself standing up. She heard her father downstairs arguing with the television. Moving towards her bathroom she went to the mirror to find herself wearing her old nightshirt and her hair as long as she had it when she was 17._

 _"What is happening?" She wondered aloud before moving out of the bathroom to make her way to the stairs. She had to see. Had to know as she took cautious steps to move down enough to find her dad sitting there._

 _Slowly she went down the steps till a creak alerted her father. The way he looked at her was with such indifference._

 _"Hey! I thought you were going to bed. Are you gonna complain about this now?" Bob didn't seem to want the answer as he quickly dismissed her._

 _Helga wanted to say something but she was stuck. She was so confused right now that she ended up going upstairs back to her room. Once in there she closed the door and rested her back against it. Why was she here? "What message are you trying to give me?" She had no idea what to think about this circumstance while the urge to glance towards the window was strong. Brainy did his nightly visits on her tree._

 _Slowly she made her way towards the window. She swore she spotted someone there. Anger replaced her confusion as she opened up her window. "Get out of here Brainy."_

 _"You see me? Of course you do finally."_

 _Helga was confused by him as she felt her stomach twist._

On the floor in the chamber, Helga threw up her contents. Breathing hard as she looked at the mess she made, Helga noticed the sound stopped. She also noticed how the ground ate up her vomit prompting her to scatter over to Arnold who seemed to hold his own disagreement. Was he going through the same thing?

OO

 ***Arnold's Chamber Illusion***

 _He found himself on Gerald Field on the sidelines as a baseball game was in progress. Harold was out there razzing Sheena at the present time, while Helga was slowly raising herself up from the Catcher's position. He could tell they were teenagers now, and Helga was at least 16. He remembered her wearing a blue ribbon in her hair that day. It was the only time she wore it. He remembered imagining her wearing his blue cap on her head knowing full well she would wear it well._

 _Listening to her tell Harold to shut up, Harold whined before relenting so they can resume the game. It was a typical day where Sheena struck out prompting the changing of the sides once more. This time Helga took the bat in hand and hit one giving them an automatic home run. Helga ran the bases and as he stood there in the outfield, Arnold watched her before his eyes landed on the hungry eyes of Brainy. In that game, he thought nothing of it, but now it had him leaving his position to come to confront him._

 _Everyone stopped to watch him, all except Brainy. His eyes on Helga still. Arnold stalked up to him to instantly grab him by his shirt collar to raise him up. "She's not yours." He hissed as he slammed his back against the wall._

 _No one said a word. Arnold knew that no one was expecting him to do this sort of thing, but there he was as Brainy's innocent eyes turned malicious._

 _"Stand at the edge of the cliff to face your death." Brainy's voice held that eery echoed tone he had now, but not then._

 _Releasing him as his stomach churned._

Also on the floor of the chamber, Arnold spewed onto the intricate ground. Guilt went through him after he did something so thoughtless. Feeling someone's hand on him, Arnold found Helga leading him to lean against her. "What happened?"

Helga brushed his hair back as they both watched the ground also swallow up the mess that was made by him. "I saw my dad alive and I confronted Brainy outside on my tree."

Arnold could tell she was holding her own disbelief of what happened. "I was seeing that one baseball game of ours where you were wearing a blue ribbon in your hair. I confronted Brainy in that too."

"Did we insult them for us to see that?" Helga heard footsteps coming through the previous chamber before ending up there. "Did you hear the high pitched sound too?"

Carlos was genuinely confused when she inquired that. "No. We were working out here uncovering more things. Jacob touched one of the guardians in the corridor."

In spite of some dizziness, Arnold immediately stood up. "Was this on accident?"

He shook his head. "No. He thought to take some initiative and we prevented him from doing worse."

Helga spotted how Arnold glared and moved out of the chamber leaving her alone. "Was this a warning to us?" There was no response as she slowly stood up. "Why those illusions?" Getting no response there, Helga went to grab her bag to slowly make her way out just to find a couple workers still down there. She could feel, Arnold's anger.

Luis came through the chamber trying to smile, but he was truly unhappy. "Alright everyone. We are done for the night. Come up."

Helga stayed with Luis as the others slowly made their way out of there. "How much did he touch?"

"He tried to remove a finger. Swore he wanted to send it for study." His voice was so grave. "Please come back up, Helga."

Nodding her head she did just that. She went to ladder to climb up to be welcomed with the sight of, Arnold talking heavily to Jacob. Standing there for a moment, Helga went to their tent so she can load up the images.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe groaned at the heavy knocking at the front door. She was heavy into her meditation as she sought out the solitude it granted her each day. Cursing at almost tripping over the carpet she flung open the door to find a pair of hands pulling her toward a hard body. Lips crashing on top of hers, Phoebe tried to stop him from doing this to her but the stupid betrayal of her knees giving out had her resting easily against him.

Why did she still have to have these feelings for him?

Finding herself pushed away a little easily, Gerald's eyes burned into hers. They were both breathing hard. "I know that you want time, Phoebe." He began as he edged a bit towards her once more. "I made the hugest mistake in my life and each day I wanted to call you. Each day I never stopped thinking about you." Moving down her stoop he went to the sidewalk to fling out his arms wide to the sides. "I have to admit that I had to do some sort of stalker routine just to get a glimpse of you. I hate myself for hurting you and I wish you can forgive me."

Phoebe's mouth was opening up a little as her hand went to her chest. Her heart beating so hard right now.

Moving back up her steps, Gerald knew he looked theatric, but he wanted her back. "Oh how I wish you can."

Phoebe regained some of her tongue. "How do I know you won't hurt me like that again?"

"Because you are the girl I want to have a family with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They haven't answered you either."

Facing her on the bed, Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist. "No. I apologized to them."

"Same here, but nothing." Helga hoped they didn't lose them from one person disrespecting them. "Logically we are on our own. They can help out as much as they can."

"I know, but I would like to know about those illusions we experienced. It really couldn't be complete memory if we were able to interact." Moving his head to the left he kissed her bare arm.

Waiting for him to rest his head down, Helga leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. "Why couldn't I have an illusion of us making love instead of that?

He was tempted into tickling her. "Is what we do in real life so terrible?"

Bringing him on his back, Helga laid on top of him. "Nope, but I must give my fantasies some credit here because it turns out how well they did turn out."

"Meaning?" Watching her move to sit on top of him, Arnold loved how she ran her hands down his chest to his stomach.

"Meaning. I want a distraction from all the headaches we keep encountering." Her hand moved to his waist band. "I can't think of a much better distraction right now."

Arnold couldn't help but think of her as a sex kitten. The very playful, but seductive smirk on her face. The way her eyebrow arched only very slightly. The way she hummed had his head push back further into his pillow as she removed the remaining clothes away from him. Whatever those illusions meant will just have to wait till another day.

* * *

 **Song: Heroes by David Bowie. Thank you for blessing us with your incredible music.**


	14. Chapter 14

Today his vision was in some fog once more. It had been a while since he made himself known to, Helga. It has been a month long now. He had to prepare himself more and often when he went to explore down there, that Leader prevented him from doing anymore. He had to live. Had to be with his love. Now it has been an increasing torture watching her make love to Arnold.

Brainy scanned the crew and spotted that one person joined simply because she wanted to join her husband, Steve. He almost thought it endearing, but as soon as that hit he turned sour. This is what he wanted with Helga.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" The one named Jacob called out in jubilant glee.

It was a mocking towards him. They hated him for what he has been doing to, Helga. Brainy almost smiled that they readily accepted her into the group. She did help out when she wasn't manning her trusty camera's. Brainy watched how she enjoyed herself getting into the thick of it. This wasn't something she did in past digs. She was that observer. Now she was both observer and joiner. He should of been happy for her, but when Arnold touched her he steamed.

He spotted Jacob moving away from the others. Saw that he wanted to explore elsewhere for his break. He had been in hot water for tampering with one of the corpses down there. Who would really care if he took a piece of him?

Eyes focused, Brainy followed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy was viewing the pictures in front of her that Helga took. Spotted how she was right about it resembling nature. Each symbol was about that so far. As she did this she realized that it had been some time since she saw Jacob.

Getting up from her seat she asked if anyone has seen him. Everyone said he went into the opposite direction of the camp, but that was an hour ago. Concerned, Amy left her post to try to locate him. She knew it was foolhardy to do this since the last time she went to follow someone. Amy did know that it was important not to wander when someone dangerous was still around. They may of not spotted him recently, but she was sure Brainy was waiting.

So past the encampment, Amy called out Jacob's name. She was cautious as she looked all around. Pausing, she called his name again. Scan, walk, call his name out, scan, pause, walk, and still nothing till she heard a low groaning sound.

"Jacob?" She called out in a pretty cautious way.

Hearing the moan again, Amy went in that direction. She heard the groans getting a bit louder till she went around the bush to gasp at the sight. Shock went through her as Jacob tried to reach for her till he passed out.

On her knees, Amy checked his wounds, and his vitals. "I have to get help. Please hold on for me." All she received was a groan in reply. Leaving a bottle of water next to him, Amy tore out of there. "Times like these I wish I didn't forget my fucking walkie."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After her last conversation with Helga, Phoebe considered her advice which was to follow your heart, and if you give him a second chance don't rush into it.

Phoebe was nervous as she approached his apartment. They spoke on the phone, but whenever he broached the subject she told him to wait still. Now tonight she'll give him her answer in person. She stared up to where the building was. It was a faded green building with the classic brownstone look to it, but it felt daunting. What if he had company with him? What if it was a girl?

Sighing, Phoebe ascended the steps of his stoop about to ring his apartment when she noticed the door was slightly open. Opening it up, she went upstairs and stood in front of his apartment. She contemplated. She listened at the door to see if he was with anyone. Taking a deep breath in, she released it so she can knock on his door. Phoebe heard footsteps approach before the door opened to find him looking slightly disheveled.

"Phoebe! What a surprise." Opening up the door wider, Gerald smiled weakly. "Come in."

Doing so, Phoebe came in to his living room to see the television on. "Well Gerald, I greatly apologize for the inconvenience of showing up without informing you of this visit."

Gerald almost grinned at the way she spoke. It was love all over for him again. "No that's ok." He hated the fact that his place was a mess right now. "Um sorry that the place is a mess. This has been my one true day of not working overtime and I wanted to clean, but didn't."

Adjusting her glasses she sat down on the couch. It was disorganized in there, but nothing truly bad. "That is quite all right, Gerald. You were aiming to relax."

"Well do you want anything to drink? Anything at all?"

Phoebe realized that he was nervous right now. "Is there someone else here?"

Stopping with his nervousness, Gerald looked at her quizzically. "Why would you ask this? There is no one else here. You are free to look around if you don't believe me."

"Well I simply ask this due to the fact that you are fidgeting so much right now. What's the matter?" She asked him pointedly.

Sitting down on the chair adjacent to hers, Gerald leaned forward. "You." He sighed. "I want to be with you so badly and I want to do so much for you. I want to regain your trust again. I just want to be with you again, Phoebe."

Phoebe opened up her mouth to speak, but Gerald continued to talk. He almost looked like a man possessed.

"Right now you are this last drink of water." He almost hit himself for that. "Gah! I'm not gifted like you in how to speak."

"Yet you've done those urban legends stories quite beautifully."

Clearing his throat, Gerald almost launched into one, but this was serious. "I've made the most stupidest mistake of my life with you, Phoebe. I know lessons are learned from what you reap. Mines is me losing you. I hated not seeing you everyday. Not speaking to you everyday. It is true I went out with Nadine so quickly, and kept seeing her for recreational purposes. I feel like a cad even doing that to her, but it was also her idea." Seeing Phoebe glance away from him for a moment had him redirecting it back to her. "I didn't love her. Never could love her like that. She isn't the one I'm meant to be with. She isn't the one I dream about waking up each morning to. She isn't the one I want to have children with. Someone to really discuss anything with. Phoebe, when I managed to see just a glance of you I wanted to pursue you, but at the same moment I felt I didn't deserve you."

Phoebe was tempted in stopping him, but she needed to hear him while seeing those chocolate brown eyes.

Gerald wanted to slip down on one knee but felt that needed to be saved for a proposal. "Phoebe, if you can give me another chance I promise to make you the most happiest woman alive. Even if you don't trust me now I still want to work to gain your trust. Phoebe it is you that I love and it is you that I belong with. Please give me a second chance."

She remained silent as those words sunk in. Phoebe was going to give him a chance anyhow. "Gerald, I came here to give you that second chance. I may not trust you fully right now, but I know I will in time." Standing up, Phoebe remained serious. "I humbly request a kiss now."

Gerald couldn't judge if he just heard that correctly till he rose up to his feet. Was he dreaming? Watching that sweet small smile playing up on her face, Gerald brought her into his arms. He missed lifting his sweet maiden up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy, Ponce, Luis, and Carlos were in the waiting room just waiting anxiously in the hospital. Off a little ways off, Helga remained on the sidelines as she watched Arnold speaking on the phone to, Jacob's family. From what they could get from Jacob, it was a ghost that attacked him. He passed out soon after that and Ponce continued his job of keeping him stable all the way to the hospital.

She kept blaming herself even when Jacob looked upon her with fear in his eyes. Helga now felt weakened once more. Brainy already possessed, Carlos. He basically raped Amy without actually doing anything sexual. It was the way Brainy went about it. Now Jacob. He looked almost torn up but it was impossible to fully describe since the scratches were protruding out rather than inside.

Seeing a doctor approach Arnold, Helga tried to read their lips. She watched as Arnold had a long conversation with the doctor before he spoke to the others. Helga remained where she was even as he finally approached her.

"How's he doing?"

Arnold could plainly see she was blaming herself. "He is in critical condition right now. The doctor told me that his heart and kidneys suffered an incredible strain. In fact he seems to be suffering from kidney failure. It is something that they need to keep monitoring."

Helga covered her mouth. "It had to be Brainy who did this." Covering her mouth she began to weaken. "Poor Jacob."

"Don't blame yourself. Please just don't blame yourself."

She backed away from him. "How can I not? You know it was one thing when I thought it was a figment of my imagination causing that damned voice floating around in my head. God, Arnold. I come here to this site and he turns out he is actually real. You know much of a mind fuck that is?"

Reaching out to her to comfort her, Arnold had her pulling away again. "It isn't ideal but we need to stick together. I know you are thinking of running."

"I'm not, but I need to think. I won't be too far."

Arnold knew her old habit of running away so he had to take her hand. "Please don't run off. Promise me, Helga."

Helga knew he thought she was about to run away from this so to assure him she kissed him. "I swear it." Giving him another kiss she walked away down the hall till she found an empty room to hide out in. "I hate you Brainy."

 _"Oh that isn't very nice."_ Brainy chided as he formed almost fully in front of her startling her.

She can make out more detail on his face now. "Attacking Amy and then Jacob. This is all part of your plan to basically come back to life?"

Brainy smiled at her always catching on. _"All to be with you."_ Reaching out to touch her he was none to surprised that she moved away. _"You know we belong together."_

She ignored that. "That man is dying in there all because of your sickness. Leave me alone. I will never ever be with you. Got that?"

 _"I love when you act forceful."_

Helga hated that eeriness in his voice. Hated him. The way he spoke had her feeling dizzy. "Did you knock us out in that chamber?"

 _"Actually that wasn't me. I take it you haven't had much luck in contacting anyone from that tribe."_ Brainy studied her eyes as he watched the range of emotions shining through compared to her facial expression.

"And my batteries being drained?"

 _"You do know yourself how sometimes spirits use electromagnetic signals to help manifest. You've been to enough paranormal sites."_ He reminded her. _"Also the other question you have brewing in that lovely noggin of yours, well I have the answer to it."_

"I believe I already know the answer to that."

 _"Ah you are a bright beauty."_ Reaching out to touch her, Brainy became perturbed at her for backing away further. _"Your mines! Arnold will soon be meeting his end soon enough. I have a beautiful way that he will perish. Could it be death? Could it be something you both don't wish to endure?"_

Helga drew away once more just to find herself falling hard against the bed. This wasn't where she wanted to end up right now even as she quickly rolled off the bed to the other side.

She had enough for now, Brainy could see it. _"I'll be around, Helga. Remember that I love you."_

Watching him disappear, Helga quickly left the room to head back to the waiting room where she immediately went to Arnold's side. She knew Arnold could tell that something happened just now, but he didn't verbalize it. Right now they both decided to try to look straight ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Helga remained in the tent in order to avoid the scrutiny she was under. She heard that they were placing blame on her. Not all of them, but it was a small amount that she knew will eventually grow. Hearing Arnold's phone going off, she answered it.

"Arnold Shortman's phone. He's not here right now."

 _"Oh hello. Tell me if he'll come back soon. This is Lorenzo."_

Helga blinked at the familiar accent. "Lorenzo from Hillwood? The gadget junkie?"

This obviously caught him off guard. _"Why yes."_ Hearing a sharp intake of air, Lorenzo guffawed. _"Is that you, Helga? He told me you were actually the photographer, H.G Smith. What an incredibly small world. How are you?"_

She wanted to lie to him. "Not great. Not great at all. Um, why are you calling?"

 _"Well I'm unsure if Arnold has mentioned this but I'm his benefactor and also part sponsor. I guess you can say that I'm his boss, but I won't put that label there. Arnold is quite talented as are you. So tell me what is wrong besides the obvious with, Jacob."_

She knew Arnold told her he told his benefactor the problem, but she wondered why she didn't mention that it was Lorenzo. "So he hasn't told you how it happened."

 _"He just mentioned an animal, but even I have my suspicions, Helga."_ Lorenzo seemed to hush up a bit.

Seeing Arnold come back into the tent, Helga spoke to him. "Lorenzo is on the phone." Then to Lorenzo. "Lorenzo, Arnold is back. It was nice talking to you."

 _"It was a pleasure speaking to you as well. I enjoy hearing your voice once more."_

Smiling a bit, Helga handed the phone to Arnold and left the tent. Why didn't he wish to tell her that Lorenzo was his benefactor? Spotting a hateful look from one of the crew members, Helga walked off in the opposite direction. She had to get out of there.

OOOOOOOOOO

Arnold smiled in relief that Lorenzo pulled an amazing job of getting, Jacob the best help possible. Today was a nightmare with all the tension and some arguing that they should get rid of, Helga. They believed that if she didn't come nothing would of happened. It was a powder keg that was beginning to happen and he knew how sensitive she was.

Leaving his tent, Arnold told Luis about the news before asking where Helga was. Being told she walked out out of their encampment, he set to work in locating her.

Helga was behind a tree staring down at all the trees. She was surprised that Brainy didn't come to her in his annoying cabaret of crap that followed out of his mouth. Hearing a familiar voice, Helga just remained where she was even when he came to the side of her.

"I promised, but I need to break my promise. I can't be around here with people blaming me for what happened." Picking up a random leaf, she examined it. "Also, why didn't you tell me who your benefactor was? I guess you don't trust me either."

Moving in front of her, Arnold crouched down. "Listen to me please. I trust you. The only reason why I didn't say anything is because I actually assumed it. He is the one that contracted you out through your agent. Lorenzo always makes it his business who he hires and I thought he did extensive research besides the really awesome pictures you take, Helga."

Still dejected, Helga wanted to stomp the ground but didn't want to accidently hurt him. "He didn't. He didn't know that I was, H.G Smith." She looked up at him. At the face of the man she's in love with. "Perhaps you are speaking the truth."

"I am speaking the truth, Helga."

"Do they want me out of here?"

Arnold got on his knees noticing he was between her own legs. Taking a moment to force inappropriate thoughts out of his head, he continued. "Some do. The others are defending you. Also Lorenzo is getting Jacob the best help."

"Meaning someone has been kicked off the donor list."

"Actually not since a lot of them are seeing if they are a match to Jacob. They want to donate a kidney. This includes me. With luck one of us will be a match." Placing his hand on the side of her face, Arnold just saw all the pain written all over her face right now. "Please don't leave."

"I'd rather have him hounding me than harming anyone else."

Standing up, Arnold had to use tough love on her. "So once more you are giving up. This isn't the Helga that I know and love. The Helga I know is a fighter too. So how long will it be when we meet up again this time? Don't you want to marry me and have a life together?"

Helga could only gaze at him with huge eyes. The words were stuck in her throat.

"I want you. You! I will gladly give this life up just to be with you alone." Placing his hands on his face, Arnold brought them back to practically brush away all his negative thoughts. "You are the girl I want to be with. I get the ordeal you are going through. I do. I want to help you. Why? Because I love you. I want the woman that I intend on getting married to." He had to head back to camp and hope she'll be fine.

Helga closed her eyes from the onslaught of even how it felt to hear him walk away from her. He was right. When did she become such a coward? Even with her tough words, she was still a coward. Many hated her in the past and she still pushed past it.

Back at camp, Arnold was having the same argument from the others only to find out more joined the chorus. Luis and Amy tried to help out, but they were also practically being shunned. Arnold didn't want her to leave and he'll fight to keep her here.

"She's evil and she's the reason why, Jabob is in the hospital. Get rid of her. Look I get that she may be hot and is probably a great lay, but get her out of here." Derrick spoke in anger. "How many more will go down until you realize what a mistake she is."

Arnold glared at the man. "HEY! This isn't her fault. Also you ever insult her again I will see to it that you never work anywheres else again."

Waving his hands up in the air, Derrick turned to his little crowd. "Who here thinks that she should be ejected from here?"

Arnold heard the chorus of that group saying they wanted her out of here. Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted when Helga pushed past him to get in Derrick's face.

"So you hate me because of some damned entity is doing this. I fucking hate him too. He murdered my parents. He tore their hearts out and kept them till he sent them to me. That shit wasn't my fault, and I hate Brainy for ruining so much in my life." Helga kept a piercing stare right into Derrick's eyes. "I understand that you have no one else to blame but me. I even blame myself even if it isn't my fault. Brainy is a sick individual in life and in death. It isn't my doing. It isn't even Arnold's. Go ahead and blame me but I have news for you that I must repeat once more. This isn't my fault. This is no one else's fault but, Brainy's. If you have a problem with me, Bucko. Then you'll have a fight on your hands." Stepping away a bit, Helga continued her stare. "Do I make myself clear?"

Derrick seemed to want to fight some more. "Are you also taking a test to see if you are compatible?"

"Yes and right now." Helga then looked to the remaining linch mob. "I get why you want to blame me. I actually do. For a long time I thought his voice in my head was a figment of my imagination. How was I to know that it was for real until now? He scares all of you with good reason, but I am mostly scared because I don't want to see what happened to my parents happening to someone else." A flash of memory of her parents in their room. "The last memory I have of them was laying there dead. They may of not been perfect, but I did hold some love for them." Licking her lips to gather her thoughts, she continued. "I just want to stay here because not only am I with Arnold again, but I found people that I care for. I want you all safe. I want you to never travel alone knowing he is out there. Just give me a chance."

There was silence from the group. A very long silence. She held her breath as Derrick turned back to her.

"Fine. We'll give you a chance. Maybe it isn't your fault but we just hate seeing someone we've worked with so long in this condition." Derrick told her almost too softly. "We are sorry for what happened to you and even you didn't deserve it. Hell. You are the only photographer I've seen that helps alongside us. It is pretty cool."

Stepping forward, Helga put her hand on his shoulder. "You guys actually make this whole thing even more exciting. I like working in the dirt." Giving him a little smile. "Arnold may be the reason why I'm still here, but all of you make me want to stick around even through another dig. He has a good team."

"So do we have a chance with you?"

Helga's eyebrow lifted up at that boldness. "No, but I'm flattered. I'm all Arnold's."

Smiling at her, Derrick informed Arnold that they'll head down to do some more work. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Helga watched Carlos and Eddie follow behind them as they went to the site. Turning around, Helga addressed Arnold. "I want to take a blood test for Jacob."

Taking her hand, Arnold and her left towards the Jeep. "I just witnessed the old Helga there."

Helga remained quiet as she climbed into the Jeep and waited for him to leave. She stayed that way for a while even past the uneven part till they reached the road. Feeling a slight touch on her arm, Helga turned her head to him. "Could you stop the Jeep." Waiting for him to do so, Helga kissed him. "I love you. Thanks for reminding me who I am. I will fall down once in a while. This wasn't a quick fix solution."

"I know, but I did get a thrill watching you face them like that." Kissing her, Arnold gazed lovingly at her face. "There's something more in that large brain of yours."

"Yes and you know he is aiming for you next."

Placing his forehead against hers, Arnold loved the close up view. "I'm prepared for that. I'll even fight him till the very end."

Helga hoped that it truly won't be the end. She did want her life with him.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	16. Mature Content Warning

**Warning: Character death in this chapter. I didn't do this to be mean. I did this to demonstrate how truly disturbed Brainy is.**

* * *

She watched through her viewfinder just to enjoy the looks of awe in each team members faces. They uncovered another section to find some sleeping area it looked like. They found some old stone wear and the unfortunate skeleton of a couple of children down there. She noticed how they blessed them before moving on. She felt sadder when it came to children losing their lives more than adults. They were just beginning their lives. Listening to Arnold speak she let the camera act as mesmerized as herself. He was so beautiful in this state as with any other state.

Amy was using her feather brush to move into the grooves to continue her research out. This was more of a snake pattern with dots around it. Glancing over to the camera she said a few words before following the others deeper in. This was her last day on the dig since they informed them that she was a match to, Jacob. Today she'll let it all soak in, and go into town before nightfall. From there Rach and herself will spend the night in town before she goes in very early to be prepped for surgery. Amy was naturally nervous, but at least she felt good at doing a good thing for another. Jacob's heart is stable so now they needed her kidney.

Rach tapped Amy on the shoulder to inform her it was time to leave so with Arnold and the team wishing Amy luck, Amy gave Helga a brief hug. Going up, they went to their tent to grab their stuff to leave. In the Jeep, Rach put her hand in hers. "I'm proud of you."

Amy smiled at her now girlfriend. Moving over to kiss her, Amy was now happy to have someone like her in her life. "Want to show me how proud you are in the hotel?"

"Mmmhmmm. Just you wait after your last full meal. I'm going to spoil you." Rach promised as she started up the vehicle. "Let's go."

She naturally had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of surgery. This was her way of not only helping another, but also to beat up Brainy in her own way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga put her camera down finally when Arnold told everyone that it was time to head up. Putting her stuff away while the others left, she knew she wasn't alone since Arnold was still here. He was currently asking the Leader what would happen if he removed the skeletons of those children. Hearing another voice, Helga brought her attention up to them both. It was a brief visit, but even Helga spotted something different in them.

"Are you still mad at us?" She wondered aloud.

"Negative, dear child."

Helga turned abruptly to face the Leader who was now next to her. "Then what happened in that chamber with those illusions we experienced?"

The Leader smiled at her. "The illusions are for you both to grow from. To learn. It will make sense in time. The punishment was simply the shaking to help warn all of you. We mean no harm."

She studied him. "Brainy has been down here recently, hasn't he?"

"Indeed. He is now almost fully alive. He may seem like he will not be defeated but he will be." The Leader spotted the fear in her. "Fear not. You know how to do it, but it isn't making itself known so allow me to give you a hint."

Feeling herself black out, Helga fell into an abyss as things around her spun out of control till they settled and cleared.

 ***Helga's Chamber Illusion.***

 _Helga found herself in her partner project in 10th grade with, Brainy in front of her. Helga recognized this as a History project from their own angle. He was pouring through what she wrote out as her eyes scanned the room to find Arnold looking exasperated with, Rhonda. Her attention stayed on him until Brainy said something. "What?" She bit out much more harshly then she did that day with him._

 _Clearing his throat, Brainy began again. "I do like this project with the history of writings over the years. I know no one has tackled it before."_

 _"I know. That's why I did that." Helga hated him from her now perspective._

 _Not knowing it was him she was angry about, Brainy looked over to Arnold. "Hate that he is with her instead of you for this project?"_

 _That was something he never asked her so she wondered if these illusions would ruin her present. "No. Arnold holds no interest in, Princess. As it is, he is probably being strong armed into her giving her millionth report on fashion through the years."_

 _Chuckling lightly, Brainy agreed with her. "I believe that every teacher has her copied report on file by now."_

 _Seeing Lila enter the room to head over to Arnold first, Helga almost growled as she watched her lay her wormy hand on his shoulder. Feeling a hand on her own hand got, Helga to jerk back._

 _Leaning forward, Brainy's face turned evil. This really wasn't completely like that day, but she had to pay attention. This day seemed important. "Lila will meet her karma soon enough. You should know that not all things last forever."_

 _Helga leaned away from him as far as possible to the point of falling off her chair to look up at him. Skittering back as, Brainy stood up she spotted him in his last hairstyle before the fall off the cliff. Spotted the change of clothes. "I will stop you." She whispered._

 _"Helga?"_

 _Looking over to see Arnold rushing to her side, Helga lifted her hand up so he can take it. Feeling lifted up, she fell against his chest. "Well at least this time we didn't run into the other on the street." She actually was flirting in her illusion. She had to concentrate on Brainy._

 _Arnold looked so cheeky to her. "We can run into one another after school if you would like." He flirted back._

 _She felt warm till she heard Brainy growling and charging after Arnold. She tried to stop it, but felt herself pulled back into reality._

 ***End Illusion.***

Helga was gasping as she felt herself vomit into the ground. With Arnold holding her hair back, she released all of her contents before being brought back against him. Looking up to the Leader she heard in her head not to repeat that to, Arnold.

"Helga? What happened?" Arnold gave her his water to drink.

Taking a sip, Helga saw the Leader disappear. "He told me not to repeat it. I want to tell you, but I can't."

Kissing her head, Arnold held her. "When you are steady I'll help you with your stuff." Kissing her again, he continued holding her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing the phone ring at the Bakery, Lila went to the phone to answer it with her usual sweetness. "Good Afternoon. This is Swanson's Bakery. Lila speaking. How may I ever so help you today?" Hearing nothing, she tried again. "Hello?" Feeling a cold washing through her body, Lila shuddered before hanging up. Wrapping her arms around herself to take the chill out of her body, Lila walked away to head to the back to bake unaware of a darkened presence trailing her.

Going in the back, Lila started to make some of her special cookies to sell. She didn't own the shop but she hoped to snag a man with her cooking. Arnold was lost to her because of, Helga. She wished that Brainy did something more with Helga. She wished that he managed to bring her down that cliff with him, and Arnold will be back in her arms. True she didn't love him, but it felt good to have the added notoriety of being associated with him.

She hated kissing him when a long time ago she loved kissing his cousin. Lila knew that he also held a torch for, Helga. A torch that burned far more brighter than his feelings for herself. When she spotted Helga dropping notes off in his locker, Lila waited and waited till she heard Helga tell Phoebe when she'll confess to him. That day she went up to him before she was about to, and told him it was her. It was simple and he fell for it. The hurt she saw in, Helga's eyes was worth it. She made sure to kiss him more when she was around as opposed when she wasn't. Lila lured him away, but one day when he fell asleep at his desk, he was whispering in his sleep. He was confessing to, Helga. Confessing his true feelings for her while saying he only liked, Lila.

Lila had to push forward and be the person he wanted. She tried to be poetic by reading out poems to him. Poems that didn't feel right from her tongue. When Helga's parents were killed, and Helga told him the truth about the poems, Arnold did try to break it off with her so she enlisted the act of being upset and confessing her love and her desperation. It worked till one day it didn't. She lost him, but she hoped not forever. Her popularity was waning while, Helga's was growing. When Brainy escaped and kidnapped her, Lila knew it was her chance to shine again, but that didn't last long.

"I hate her ever so much." Lila said out loud. There was no one right now in the shop as she went to the much larger mixers in the back. She also had to make other things like cupcakes. The owner gave her recipes to follow for those. Recipes that actually called for the larger mixers. These cupcakes were for a large party they were hired for.

"I wish he would of killed you with him, Helga." She continued to say as she went to pour ingredients in. "I'm ever so special compared to you." Heading to the large oven where the bread was, she took that out to lay it on a large grate.

Keeping the oven on to put the cookies in, Lila moved close to it when she felt herself grabbed and tossed. Screaming, Lila landed on her back not seeing anyone in front of her. "Who's there?"

A deep laugh was heard in the air, but there was no one there.

"Who's there?" Lila slowly sat up to still see no one until a dark figure manifested itself directly in front of her. "Ah!"

 _"You should practice more in shutting up."_

Lila saw the face forming into that of, Brainy. "You're dead."

Clapping his hands, Brainy shook his head. _"You finally became smart. Pity it won't last long."_ Grabbing her by her neck, he lifted her up to dangle her over the ground. _"I won't borrow your parts seeing that what I will receive will be nothing but fakeness."_ He walked her over close to the oven. _"What gives you the right in being the way you are? Did you know you are as guilty as myself? You let me get away with a beauty."_

Lila squealed in his grip as she felt the heat. "Please." She strangled out.

Brainy chuckled at her stupidity. _"Please? No mercy for you when for so long you have treated others like dung. I know what you've done to, Sheena. Done to even Rhonda. The rumors you caused. The destruction you caused and no one suspected except me. I heard you. Heard everything, Lila. You should never give birth to new life. Now excuse me here while I give you a zinger: Helga and Arnold are now together. They are planning their wedding."_ Brainy will stop that from happening, but he did love that look in her eyes. _"You lost._ "

Throwing her into the deep oven, Brainy shut the oven up and turned up the heat. Standing back to make sure she stayed in there for the time being, he watched in sickening glee as she slowly started to die. Waiting for a little while, Brainy tossed her out of there and onto the ground. Hearing the bell ring to the door, he waited as the owner of the shop came in gasping before rushing to the phone to call 911. Now he needed to head back to his love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe rushed into the room to find a nearly unrecognizable, Lila. Gasping at the sight, she soon calmed down to give her orders out. Hearing that this was caused by an oven had her wondering if the shop was burglarized. She spotted her one eye opening up to take her in.

"We'll be helping you, Lila. Keep calm and we'll help you out." She was so badly burned that Phoebe tried not to have her doubts. Watching Lila move her hand up to take off her mask, Phoebe tried to prevent her. "No, no, keep that on."

"B-Brainy d-did t-t-this." Her voice was rough.

Phoebe couldn't believe that as she placed the mask back on her. "We'll talk about that later. Please calm down."

Suddenly she began to convulse on the table where the motion around the patient became far more hectic in order to stabilize her, but it turned out to be too late. The flat line signal was sounding off in her ears. Calling out the time, Phoebe left the room in misery. The girl was a pain, but a pain that didn't deserve even that.

Going into the furthest part of the hospital where she was sure not to be bothered, Phoebe slid down the wall. No tears flowed in her shock. Hearing her phone, Phoebe saw that it was, Helga. "Y-yeah?"

Helga was just checking up on her so she hated the upset tone in her voice. "Pheebs, what happened?" She'll kill Gerald if he hurt her again.

"Lila's dead."

Phoebe had such an eery tone in her voice that, Helga signaled Arnold to eavesdrop in as she activated her speaker. "Arnold is with me. What do you mean she's dead?"

Phoebe closed her eyes. "She was rushed in here. Apparently she was in the oven at the bakery by the burns on her. The owner said that someone must of came in to throw her in the oven and then tossed her out." Her hand was shaking. "Lila said that, Brainy did it."

Helga and Arnold looked to one another as, Arnold spoke up. "How would that be possible when he's been here in Brazil with us?"

She wanted to stand up to walk away the misery, but Phoebe was glued to the spot. "I'm not adverse in the paranormal, Arnold, so I have no idea."

Darkness creeped in up, Phoebe's back to sift its way into the phone. Brainy thought that this didn't seem possible when he first tried it, but now he had a way of reaching distances. Perhaps, Olga will be next. With Phoebe feeling her own chill, Helga soon felt it through her own line. He loved brushing against her body compared to, Lila's or Phoebe's.

 _"It is quite possible."_ Brainy spoke suddenly. He loved how they whirled around to look at him. _"Lila was a fake. Did you know that she spotted me leaving the hotel with my muse over my shoulder?"_ He saw how Arnold narrowed his eyes, and Helga whispered to Phoebe.

Phoebe heard the strange voice with them. "Is that really him?"

"Yep." Was all Helga could really say.

 _"I did it for you."_ Brainy skimmed her body at length. _"She never really had feelings for him. It was all for popularity."_

"I may of not liked, Lila, but even she didn't deserve this. You have to stop all of this and just go away." Helga took Arnold's hand.

Arnold saw how Brainy glared at him. "I knew she used me, but I would never wish this upon her." He moved Helga closer to him. "You on the other hand, yes."

 _"We are in a mutual agreement here. I want to kill you and you want to end me. I guess you aren't quite that dense after all."_ Brainy stepped nearer. _"I must be off to have some more fun."_

Watching him disappear, Helga spoke into the phone. "Phoebe?"

She hardly had a bad mouth, but even Phoebe couldn't stop herself. "What the hell pile of monkey crap is this?"

Helga was speechless hearing that colorful language from her best friend. Opening and closing her mouth, she handed her phone to, Arnold so he can say something. "The best thing I can say to you is to stick close to someone else. As you can tell, he's very dangerous. We'll try to stop him, but please stay safe." Arnold instructed.

"I love you, Pheebs."

Phoebe smiled finding some encouragement. "I love you too, Helga. Take care to both of you. I don't think, Gerald is going to believe me."

"If he has any questions, please have him call me. We need to warn the others." Both issuing out their good byes, Arnold brought Helga into his arms. "I know you are tempted but don't call your sister."

She wasn't about to. "I'm sorry about, Lila. I didn't like her but she didn't deserve that."

Unhappy about that too, Arnold gazed at her face. She was the one he couldn't stand losing. He wanted Helga. Loved her completely. He couldn't form any words to attach to Lila right now, and he almost found it strange. He always knew what to say.

Helga could read his thoughts. Could see that all his thoughts were mostly for herself rather than, Lila. She knew he would find the words, but right now they were in this battle here together.

* * *

 **I did want to do something shocking and it did manifest this way. Now don't hate me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do agree with that review, Le Dawn. She didn't deserve it and I used her to demonstrate how truly evil Brainy got.**

* * *

Turns out Julie was the one who dialed the bakery in Hillwood. Something she had no recollection of, but after being asked if anyone called Hillwood's bakery, she checked her phone log to find a strange outgoing number. It turned out it was the bakery. Apparently, Brainy possessed her in order to call there.

As for Amy, she was fine. She was ordered to stay in the hospital for a day or two. As for Jacob, he was already showing signs of improvement after the transplant. He'll still have to head home as soon as he is fully stable enough.

Helga and Arnold were heavy at work with the others. They couldn't quite put into words in how they felt after, Lila's passing. Helga knew she felt bad about it. She didn't like her simply for being a fake and a liar, but she didn't wish her harm. Arnold was another matter since she couldn't get a read off of him right now. A guy she could read plainly was now shut down. Did he really have deeper feelings for, Lila?

Shaking those thoughts away from her, Helga continued to do her work till one of his men asked him about, Lila. She kept her ears glued. Her interest was piqued.

"We went out, but it wasn't all that I imagined. In truth I couldn't imagine my life with her." Was his response.

Helga turned off her camera and left the area to head up. Going up to the tent she dropped her stuff off before heading towards the ridge.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you lie?" Was her response to his question.

Arnold came closer to her. "You know how they say to never speak ill of the dead, Helga."

"True she is nothing close to, Brainy's caliber. Still why don't you say that you love her when you did."

He smirked as he turned her to face him. "Let me get this through your head since you are just as upset as me. I don't love her. I never did. What I did was go out with a girl who was my crush. I explained all this to you before. She came to me and the 9 year old in me, jumped at the chance. She was a 9 year olds fantasy crush and you were always this someone you can plan a future out with. You get things in life more than her. She may of had a poor upbringing but she never acted that way. She expected you to jump through hoops while she sat there in a pretty way. Even if I never found out about the poetry that you wrote, it wouldn't of lasted between us." Seeing her mouth open, Arnold stopped her from speaking. "As for why I continued to go out with her, you know the reason for that is what I just gave you."

She poked him lightly in the stomach not to cause him any pain. "I think you really did that just to try to fix her. Am I correct?"

He heard the teasing quality of her voice. "Actually yes, and now I realize it wouldn't of worked. You told me what she said to Phoebe. She was intentionally being rude to her." Placing his forehead against hers, Arnold kissed her nose. "You are my angel."

Helga growled lowly. "I'm just frustrated is all. I didn't mean to be like that. I do know better."

"You know there is no reason to be jealous of her."

"Well of course not. I'm the one who has you." She told him smugly. "I'm nervous about anyone else he wants to harm. What if he possesses someone to call up my sister? Olga has been really great with me. Supportive. I'd hate to have something happen to her. To anyone." Sighing, Helga needed to place her forehead back on his again. "I pray that no one else gets hurt by him."

Arnold cupped her face. "I pray the same thing, Helga." Guiding her face to him he kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Dream Flashback - Arnold help locate Helga with, Gerald and Phoebe***

 _The hill was becoming far more steeper as they climbed up. His leg still partially dead even as it was gaining some mobility along this journey. He prayed that he'll reach her in time. He felt her deep down. Felt her fear and sheer will to live. He also felt pain. His Helga needed them._

 _Coming to the part of the hill that was flattening out some, they all spotted the tree Helga mentioned in their thoughts. Cautiously, they moved forward as Arnold was trying to take in everything at once. Once they neared the cabin, Phoebe went to the window to peer inside of it._

 _She signaled that she sees no one._

 _Moving forward, the door was open, and both him with Phoebe, entered inside. Gerald stayed outside to look around. The first thing that caught his attention was her prom dress on the floor. Would Brainy force himself on her? He went closer to the bathroom to find it was recently used._

 _"She must of gotten away." Phoebe whispered._

 _"If he isn't here than that means he's chasing after her." Arnold examined the room to help piece together clues before they both heard, Gerald's voice._

 _"Arnold! Phoebe!" Gerald yelled out in a panic._

 _Both rushing out, Arnold heard someone calling for help bringing them all in a mad dash towards the voice. Rushing towards a cliff the man was yelling about a woman. He forced his leg to work as he picked up his speed. When he finally got to the edge there was, Helga dangling on for dear life in a negligee._

 _Getting Gerald to hold his feet while he reached for her, Arnold prayed to the point that he almost cheered the second she took his hand. She was alive. They got to her in time. Bringing her up, Phoebe immediately held her best friend, while Helga shivered. Removing his coat, Arnold wrapped it around her shoulders before hugging her from behind._

 ***End Dream Flashback***

Feeling a kiss on his lips, Arnold opened his eyes to a very concerned girlfriend. Wrapping his arm around her, he let her cuddle against him. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"What were you dreaming about?"

He contemplated telling her, but knew she would find a way to get him to speak. "That day when you were dangling off the cliff."

"Oh." Helga said in a small voice. "I'm glad you guys came to me in time."

Enjoying her naked flesh against his, Arnold wanted her again. "Same here." Moving her just so he can kiss her, Arnold enjoyed the feeling of her tongue meeting his. Loved the way her hand moved further down till she reached her target.

Moving his sheet away, Helga planted kisses down the length of his body. "You have always given me an insatiable appetite." Kissing below his belly button, she smirked at his increased breathing. "I don't think I'll ever be able to control myself." Reaching her destination, Helga touched him there. "I never want a cure from this. Do you?"

Arnold was silently begging her to continue on what she wanted to do. He was in desperate need of her. "N-no." Feeling her tongue, his head went back. "I don't want a cure from you either." Feeling that teasing touch again, Arnold became demanding. "Oh god Helga. Please just take me now. I'm all yours."

In complete glee inside her head, Helga did what he wanted. She will never tire of, Arnold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you have any bloopers of us?" Derrick wondered in between bites of his dinner.

Helga was still pretty wary of him. Even though he started acting much nicer to her after she stood up for herself, Helga didn't want to take his friendliness as anything but. "Yeah."

"Are you in it or did you edit yourself out?"

"Actually I'm in it. Why do you want to know?"

Derrick checked her out thinking that not only was, Arnold into her, so was that ghost. She must of been pretty good at something. "I thought it would be nice to see. I think we all can deal with a laugh."

Arnold was on the other side of her listening to him talk to her, but also saw out of the corner of his eye how, Derrick roved his eyes all over her. His jaw clenched knowing fully well that Derrick was seeking something more. "Tomorrow is your day off, Derrick. I think you can deal with an overnight stay in town."

"Trying to get rid of me, Boss?"

Helga felt too much tension happening at the moment. "I'll be back." Getting up, she moved quickly over on the other side of the line to happily get into a conversation with Steve.

Derrick stared hard after her. "Feeling threatened? Thinking I'm going to steal your little lady?" It was perhaps the wrong thing for him to do. This was his boss.

"I'm not blind in how you continue to look at her. I can't forget what you said to me that day regarding her." Arnold hissed in almost a growl. "I get that this job can be a lonely thing to do so that is why I'm saying to stay overnight in town."

He bit his tongue at what he truly wanted to say. Derrick had to resign himself. It was best to pull back. "I can't believe I'm afraid of a ghost more than a living human. I'm certain that if I disrespected Helga that I would be next."

"Yes you would. Lila continued to disrespect her and look where she is at now." Reminded Arnold. "I'm in this with Helga for the long haul. That is a woman that I want to marry. She's an amazing person who deserves respect. She isn't a roll in the sack. She is the woman that I love."

Derrick blinked at that before catching Helga's laugh as she continued to converse with, Steve. "Sorry boss. I am pretty lonely. So many like her."

"Just don't make a repeat of it." He warned as he stood up so he clean his plate off.

"Hey Boss!" Steve called out to him. Waiting for Arnold to turn his attention towards him, he continued. "This one is a keeper."

Patting Steven gently on the shoulder, Helga wandered up to Arnold. "I say you are the keeper." Her voice was low and seductive.

"He's right." Nose brushing against hers, Arnold was so enamored that he nearly forgotten where he was till he felt all eyes on them. "I'll have to remove these clothes later."

"You better do that quickly." Winking, Helga gave him a brief kiss.

During the night, Arnold felt that there was something wrong. Opening his eyes up he noticed that Helga was gone. Getting up, he put his pants on to look for her. Walking out of the tent he automatically looked to his right to find that one of the sensors was off. Quickly he went to get his flashlight and goggles to dash towards the hole.

Quickly he descended the ladder to reach the first level. His pulse raced as he went to look out for her. "Helga?" He didn't want to raise his voice so he used a more hushed urgent tone. He prayed that Brainy doesn't have her.

Down in the other chamber, Arnold continued down his path wondering where the spirits were. He could hear his breathing too well as he went past some of the living area towards another part. Arnold thought he could feel her as slowed his pace to walk down a somewhat steep passageway. In the time they have been here they uncovered a lot.

In the near distance he spotted her standing motionless in a long white dress. Arnold felt confused knowing she didn't have no such garment with her. He heard lone chanting which was low. Eery. Seeing a strap drop down, he spotted how her fabric was bunching up.

"Helga!" Arnold made his voice very clear finding her collapsing on the ground like a fallen flower. It was graceful at least and as his eyes moved from her, he had a clear image of Brainy.

There was no response from, Brainy. He just stared at him until a ghostly smirk pulled on his face before disappearing.

Arnold went over to, Helga to lift her up. He didn't bother to summon the other spirits. He just wanted her safe. Placing her over his shoulder, Arnold climbed up the ladder once he reached it, pulling up he then dashed to their tent to deposit her on their bed. "Wake up, Helga."

Her eyelids fluttered, but she didn't wake up. Instead she curled up in their bed to resume sleeping. Arnold bowed his head down next to her to pray for her safety and the safety of others. Lifting his head up, he knew she was the one who could truly banish, Brainy.


	18. Chapter 18

**I will say that Lila will not be helping them from the other side, Nep2uune. Thanks for the reviews and sorry if I sickened anyone with that death. I think after this story I will write something a bit more fluffy. Well not that fluffy.**

* * *

Helga released a startled gasp as she sat upright in bed. Feeling exposed all of a sudden her eyes went down to see herself in a white dress. It wasn't a dream. It happened. Glancing around the tent she saw that, Arnold wasn't there so grabbing the fabric in her hands, she tore it apart with all her strength. She didn't want to chance it being placed on her again so she continued to rip as tears rolled down her cheeks. Finding it mostly destroyed, Helga lifted it off her body, tossed it, and threw the covers over on her side. Curled up, she shivered from the memory of his touch on her.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I'm Helga G. Pataki and I can do this." She repeated her words over and over again even as she heard Arnold come back in.

Arnold came up to her to bring her into his arms. Feeling the way she curled up and repeat her mantra, Arnold let her.

"Were you alone out there?" She spoke in a rushed tone.

"No."

Helga closed her eyes. "I feel cold."

Covering her up more, he made sure to completely encompass her. She's in shock. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I tried to resist him, but he did something to me. He had me undress while he slipped that dress on. A dress where I have no clue where he got it from, but it doesn't matter. He made me go down there to perform a ritual. A binding ritual." She shuddered. "I'm glad you got down there in time."

He felt guilt. "I wish I would of known early on to prevent all that. I'm sorry, Helga."

Tilting her head up, Helga caught his mouth with hers. She desired his touch. His healing touch. The one that always brought such joy to her heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean I can't call, Arnold? You have not been very clear on this subject, Phoebe." Gerald was frustrated that she was keeping something from him. It has been happening since, Lila's death. He got that she had to see, Lila first hand after they brought her in, but since then she has been cryptic. "What are you hiding?"

Phoebe shook her foot around nervously. "Because it is hard to say it clearly. I'm having a hard time thinking about it myself even though I heard his voice. Felt his presence."

Gerald turned his head to show only a quarter of his profile while he eyed her. "Say what?" His voice was in disbelief.

"Do you trust me, Gerald? Do you know how I would never make up a story at all? Promise me like you did that day when, Arnold and I told you that we heard Helga calling out for help in that cabin."

He thought about it finding it very interesting that they got details out of that. "I have faith in you, Phoebe." Sitting down, Gerald took her hand. "Tell me."

She studied his eyes to know that he will still balk at this, but she had faith that he will trust in also, Arnold. "At the hospital, Lila told me that Brainy did that to her." She squeezed his hand firmly to make sure he didn't leave. "I couldn't quite believe it until I called Helga. As I was telling her that Lila is dead, a very cold presence passed by me and went through the phone line to be with her and Arnold."

Gerald felt pinpricks touching his skin as he wondered if he was still breathing. "And the part of you hearing him?"

"He was in the tent with them speaking to them about it. It was Brainy's voice." She shuddered. "Just far more scarier sounding."

Releasing her hand, Gerald stood back up. "I can't fathom this. Brainy alive. Ghosts aren't real."

"Yet, Helga has photographed evidence of them. She wouldn't lie about this. Neither would, Arnold. Don't you have faith in him at least."

She sounded hurt. "I believe you, Phoebe. I do. It is just crazy to think about. I actually didn't care that the guy bit it. I still remember him in court. Remembered how he charged for Helga." He deflated. "So he is really the guy who killed, Lila. That... That is unbelievable."

"Yes, and I can't say that was the case to investigators since they will believe that I'm a lunatic.."

He agreed with her there. "I thought she was just high school evil only. Turns out that I was wrong about that."

Phoebe really wondered if he did believe her or will he question, Arnold. She hated closing her eyes at the memory of Lila's last appearance to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Amy. Welcome back." Helga greeted as she approached her work area. "Do you have everything that you need to keep you comfortable?"

Adjusting herself, Amy nodded. "Drugs and my strict list of what I can and cannot eat. Rach made sure to buy extra for me since processing food will be a slower task. I am just not allowed to do anything strenuous."

"Of course not so I'm sure that we'll hound you if you do." Sitting down in the seat next to her, Helga presented her a flash drive. "To keep you busy with your research."

Taking it, Amy smiled. "Thanks girl. I know I'm going to get bored just sitting here. I also like being in the midst of the action."

"Yeah I know. I'm the same way. So have you spoke to, Jacob?"

"Yes and he is still weak. He got the same memories that I got." Amy studied the flash drive. "He doesn't blame you about what happened. He wanted you to know."

Now wearing shorts, Helga studied the scars on her legs. "Thanks. I still can't help blaming myself."

"I know, but you shouldn't. You aren't responsible for that psycho."

"No, but I do have the power of getting rid of him. I know I do." Helga hoped that she would place the drive into her computer so they can get started. She needed her temporary distraction.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In Alaska, Olga was in her kitchen realizing that she hadn't heard from Helga since the day after she arrived in Brazil. Helga told her the dig was led by, Arnold, so since then Olga has been nothing but brimming questions. The boy she has been in love with was now a man. Judging by some pictures on the internet, Arnold turned out to be a very handsome man.

Olga knew that Helga was still dealing with what happened to their parents and the affect of, Brainy still. She hoped that Arnold could get through to her so her baby sister could resume her life. Maybe she could also have kids too. Thrilled with the thought of that, Olga called her.

 _"Hello. I'm not in right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

Hearing the beep, Olga left her message. "Hello Baby sis. I am just calling you to see how you are since I haven't heard from you for some time now. I hope you are having fun and keeping safe. I seen the pictures of Arnold on my computer and he is quite a handsome man. Well we all love you." Hanging up she pouted a little at the lack of conversation from her sister lately. "Please be safe, Baby sister."

On her end, Helga frowned at the fact that she had to miss her phone call. She silently prayed for forgiveness wondering if sending her pictures of the area would be good. Some scenic shots. Putting her phone down, Helga helped Amy out in her research.

"Who was that?" Amy asked out of curiosity.

"My sister. She is just checking in on me."

Catching the blonde's unhappy expression, Amy nodded her head. "I wish I can call my parents to say I'm fine, but email will have to do for now."

"Exactly." Helga had a feeling that once this is over with everyone will be on the phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Much later on during the night inside their shared tent, a layer of darkness poured in slowly. Both Helga and Arnold were sleeping peacefully as the darkness formed at the foot of their bed. Cold eyes seared into Arnold's form as he began to dissipate, and float over him. Now was the time for him to act.

Quickly he went in through his mouth when he opened it up slightly. Arnold coughed a bit before rolling on his side to resume sleeping. His fate was set.


	19. Chapter 19

**Everything that is italics is happening within Arnold's mind.**

* * *

 ***Arnold's Subconscious***

 _It was quite bright where ever he was. Arnold had been calling out for anyone to hear him, but no one did. He felt something vaguely strange in his sleep, but didn't wake up from it._

 _"Hello? Helga? Luis? Ponce? Amy? Anybody!" Arnold called out as he started to feel in a slight fog._

 _From the distance he made out a shape, but not the owner of that shape. Squinting his eyes to see if he can recognize the person, Arnold called out in desperation finding that person walking off._

 _"No!" He cried out as he broke out in a run. "You have to tell me where I am. Hello?"_

 _He continued to run just to find the person disappear. He felt lost till the image of the Sunset Arms appeared. Why would this be appearing to him unless this was a dream? He then saw a figure stand on top of the roof. It was Helga dressed in dark clothes. The same dark clothes she wore when he asked her to prom. Seeing him come behind her, Arnold could make out what was being said without him hearing it._

 _Watching that image fade out to another of them at the prom, Arnold reflected on that night briefly with the way he held her close. She looked so beautiful that night. She looked beautiful all the time, but she appeared so ethereal to him._

 _When that faded out and he saw him kissing her before she departed, Arnold felt that sadness all over again. He tried to reach out to what he was seeing, but his hand fell through it as it broke apart before reassembling back together again._

 _"You don't deserve her."_

 _Arnold jerked his head to the left to find, Brainy standing there as if fully alive. "No. You don't deserve her." He reiterated. "She chose me."_

 _Brainy wasn't disturbed by that right now as he watched that kissing scene be interrupted just to find the object of both their affections standing there like a goddess. She didn't move. She just stood there. "If you didn't exist, she would of."_

 _"How can you be so sure? With all the amount of people existing on this planet. How do you know this?" Countered Arnold. He had a deep feeling what occurred to him while he slept. Brainy possessed him._

 _"Because I value her above all else. You went for nit after nit until you finally discovered what you were losing."_

 _"True I chased a lot of girls in the past, but that all changed." He had to fight for his sanity. Arnold knew he was trying to tear him apart from the inside. "It was my fault in believing, Lila. It was my fault that I still went out with her after I knew the truth."_

 _Brainy seethed. "Because you are just as much of a fake as she was. Lila knew it was Helga that put those poems in your locker. She waited and waited until it was the right time. She just arrived a little earlier than Helga. That girl never loved you. That girl wanted to make Helga miserable."_

 _Arnold knew what he was trying to do right now. "I know that. I also knew that girl didn't love me. That girl wasn't a great person, but she didn't deserve to go out like that. Not even Helga's parents deserved that."_

 _Chortling at that, Brainy placed his hand to his stomach. "Shows you what you know. Oh god I loved the way they gurgled before they breathed in the last bit of air. It was so futile. So rewarding to watch that horror as it froze there."_

 _He was stunned how evil he is. "So what now?"_

 _"Glad you asked, but right now, my muse is waking up." Brainy felt her stirring beside, Arnold's form. "How will you feel when I kiss her with your lips?"_

 _Arnold launched himself at him._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Through Arnold's eyes, Brainy watched her slowly wake up. He couldn't wait to kiss her and to touch her. Hearing her gentle moan excited him while, Arnold tried to fight him from inside. Brainy easily avoided him as he watched her eyes get instantly wide.

"You alright?" He wondered as he watched her scramble off the bed.

Helga was embarrassed by this as she practically danced. "Oh yeah. Uh let me use the facilities and I'll grab you breakfast. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Observing her grab her stuff, Brainy watched in some disappointment as he watched her leave the tent quickly. He could only blink as he just laid there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Arnold saw how quickly Helga bolted out of there. It was good that she didn't roll over like she normally did to kiss him or do something more. He felt relief that she broke the routine. Now he had to hope she remained out there for a longer time._

 _"So what will happen to me? Planning on using my body for the rest of your dead life? How will it be to know that she'll still be with me physically?" Arnold inquired as he walked nearer to the still perplexed, Brainy. "I'll be the one she loves. Not you."_

 _That seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. "Why are you so privileged? What gives you the gift of her and not me?"_

 _"You expect me to give you the inner details of the universe because I can't. She fell in love with me." Putting his hand against his chest, Arnold continued. "I'm the lucky guy that she chose."_

 _Brainy scoffed. "Don't give me that."_

 _"Afraid of the truth? She is the very one who has declared it herself. She doesn't love you. She doesn't even like you. She hates you. What did you do for her to be entirely grateful for?" Arnold was normally such a level headed person trying to reach a person, but Brainy proved that he wasn't human towards the end of his life. He was a monster. Still is._

 _A sickening smile appeared on, Brainy's face. "You'll see what will happen to you now."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His feet swung out of bed before putting his clothes on. Brainy needed to make it to his destination without raising too much suspicion just yet. He couldn't have Arnold wander around the encampment almost fully nude.

Hearing, Arnold inside him trying to revolt had him chuckling lowly as he made his way from the tent. Brainy could tell that, Helga was still indisposed right now. Brainy wanted to live, but Arnold was right. Living inside his body, Helga will only love Arnold. If Brainy took Arnold's life, then he'll live once more.

"Hey Boss. Where you going? Do you need me to join?"

At the moment he didn't recognize the man. Brainy didn't care to remember as he set about his mission. "No. Go away." He knew that was a horrible impression of, Arnold so he tried again. "Oh I'm just sunshine and happiness right now. Let me go and enjoy the bluff for just a while." Moving past the confused man, Brainy knew he laid that on a bit thick. He had his mission to fulfill.

Luis studied his boss to find him not walking in his usual stride. Also his posture wasn't all that great right now. Scratching his head, Luis watched him as he walked over the ridge, and wait just for a bit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _"So that is your impression of me? I thought you were better at stalking and stuff." Arnold mocked openly as he watched himself being placed on the bluff._

 _Brainy scoffed as he saw the amazing view of the jungle. What a way for Arnold to perish. "I stalked Helga more than any other."_

 _Arnold tried to near Brainy, but he continued to move away. "True. You are a creep to the bitter end."_

 _"You will soon scream to the bitter end." Brainy wasn't phased by him. "It won't be like her parents or Lila." Through Arnold's eyes, he smirked at the surroundings. "This is way too perfect for you. You were born in the jungle and will now die in it. How does it feel?"_

 _"Like you are nothing but a coward."_

 _Brainy turned an angry glare at the bold man. "And what are you?"_

 _"I silenced nature when I was born. I will now have a hand at silencing you." Arnold took a step forward._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Helga returned to the tent noticing that Arnold wasn't in there, and she certainly didn't notice him eating with the others.

"Helga?" Luis called for her attention as he poked his head in.

"Yeah, Luis?" Turning to see his expression, Helga placed her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

He hoped he was just being paranoid. "Arnold is on the bluff."

That didn't answer her question as she raised her eyebrow up. "And?"

"It didn't seem like, Arnold. He wasn't acting like himself. Plus he slouched a little when he walked."

Helga's eyes widened up a bit more as she moved past him to head to the ridge. "Whatever you do, Luis just stand back. I don't want Brainy harming anyone else." She warned.

"Oh I hope this is a fluke." Whispered Helga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Brainy stared out ahead of him as if hypnotized. "I'll be the one silencing you, Arnold. Helga will then desire to be with me and not you."_

 _"You are so delusional that there aren't any true definition to describe you anymore." Arnold scoffed. "What makes you believe such an imaginary thing?"_

 _He turned his head to regard him in full derision. "When she realizes that you are the one giving me life, Helga won't resist."_

 _Arnold guffawed at that. "Oh that is rich. Helga would hate you for that."_

 _"What makes you believe in that?"_

 **"BRAINY!"** Helga's voice rang out.

 _Brainy turned Arnold's living form to face her. The way she stood there dressed in shorts and a tank top had him feel weakened. "She is such perfection."_

 _He had to agree there. "She is and she still won't give you her."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga stood there calmly while Arnold's body turned to face her. Now she had an idea of why she was given that one flashback from the Leader. She hated herself for not thinking of this earlier when after Carlos, Amy, and Jacob were attacked or possessed. With Arnold, she knew that Brainy wanted to actually kill him off.

"Can we talk about this?" She have to really commend herself for not sounding nervous.

Brainy made sure to stay as close to the edge as possible while he eyed his muse. "We can."

"I lied to you." She announced.

That intrigued him. "Meaning?"

Inside his own head, Arnold wondered what her plan was while he remained quiet for now.

She took a step forward. "I liked you once before."

Brainy smiled deviously over to Arnold.

"When was this?"

It was strange to see Arnold's mouth moving knowing that it was Brainy controlling him right now. Was Arnold actually aware of what was happening now? "That history project we were both partnered together. How it went on for 3 weeks. That was when I liked you a little more than a friend."

Arnold could tell she wasn't lying so it made his heart almost plummet until he got the drift of what she was planning.

Brainy thrilled at that. "Really?"

Nodding her head, Helga watched as he took a couple steps towards her. "Really, but I will need to be honest with you, Brainy. After the project ended and after a few days it was nothing more than me being lonely. It was just a passing fancy."

"Then there is still hope for us. We can be together. If you liked me once, you'll like me that way again. Possibly even love me." Brainy reasoned.

Sighing, Helga stepped forward once more. "Not true. Even when we spent time again together some time after that, I still didn't feel that way. Brainy, I know you want me to love you, but it can't be."

He wanted to grab her, but knew she would balk at that. "Impossible. You will love me. You will and I'll see to it."

Watching him turn away to head back to the edge, Helga had a feeling she was breaking through. "By killing Arnold? How will that accomplish anything? I will hate you even more. I will resent you. Even if this is the key to you living then I know by me continuing to reject you will bring things down even worse. What is next? Will you kill me for spurning your affections? You are an intelligent person. I want you to think about this. You once had a conscious."

From where he was, Arnold spotted the defeat written all over, Brainy. He just hoped that he will end this.

Turning to face her, Brainy walked towards her. To think of her dying by his own hands killed him all over again. He studied that face for the last time. She was right. He knew she was. He never harmed a single soul in his whole life until he saw that horrible pain cross her face that one day. Then he made it worse. More worse than what her parents did to her. What Lila tricked Arnold into.

"I just wanted to end your pain, but I made it worse. I made you hate me and fear me."

Helga nodded. "Yes you did. I cared for you before. You were our friend. Now all I see is a monster. I never wanted to see that from even you."

Brainy remembered the times he watched her be overjoyed in getting attention from, Arnold. Any good attention she received from him was her in full elation. "He really makes you happy." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes he does." Helga opened her mouth up to speak, but he interrupted her.

"May I have one last kiss?" He requested kindly.

Seeing Arnold's face there she'll never taint his lips knowing, Brainy was controlling him. "I'm sorry, but no."

 _Brainy turned to Arnold as he still stood there quietly. "Treat her well."_

 _Arnold nodded. "Always."_

As Helga stood there she noticed how Brainy separated from, Arnold's body making him collapse to the ground. Helga jerked wishing she had time to catch him. Standing there to see his chest moving, she heard a sound like the ground cracking open bringing her attention beyond, Brainy to see flames shooting up from the ground.

Brainy knew what that meant. He heard the sounds coming from within the hole drawing closer. Dropping his head down slightly he knew he brought this upon himself. "I will love you forever, Helga." Looking up, his eyes met hers. "You truly are a special person."

Spotting something crazy lifting up from the ground to snake towards his foot, Helga tried to remain calm. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Nodding his head, Brainy moved voluntarily towards the hole before being rushed into it.

Helga watched the ground close up before rushing to, Arnold's side. "Arnold? Football Head wake up." Hearing rushed footsteps she saw it was, Ponce, Carlos, and Luis.

Helping them to lift Arnold up they rushed him to Ponce's tent.

* * *

 **Hope I didn't confuse you and yes this is a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be last one.**


	20. The End

He felt a the gentleness of a moist clothe against his brow. Felt his body almost rebelling from what he just endured. He felt opened up without an anesthetic, and he just witnessed a scalpel going through him. He groaned and knew he said her name. Hoped it was partially a dream he was under when he had, Brainy inside of him.

"Arnold?" Her voice was so unsure right now. He could tell she was hoping for the very best, but still wary.

"Helga." He breathed out her name like she was his savior. She is his savior. Opening his eyes up slowly, Arnold reached out to her happy to have her help him the rest of the way by placing his hand against her cheek. "You were fantastic out there."

Blushing, Helga kissed him lightly on the lips. "I figured to put my Football Headed love into my head to reason with him."

"And in my head I acted like you." Closing his eyes, Arnold. "It is a completely strange thing to have someone else in there." Opening one eye to look into her concerned face he needed to ask. "Did you have feelings for him?"

"Very briefly. I just hated the attention you were giving, Lila. Also the b.s with my parents was driving me crazy so of course I latched on to someone." She told him honestly.

"Well I can't be mad about that. It would be stupid if I was." He surmised. "What happened to him?"

Moving to lay next to him, Helga cuddled against him. "Dragged into hell quite literally. I have experienced all the mind fucking that I ever want to go through."

Kissing her forehead, Arnold knew she has been going through with this far longer than any of them. "So will you be staying with me?"

Helga picked her head up to give him another kiss on the lips. She didn't get to do this this morning and in a way she was glad she didn't since it would of been with, Brainy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **1 1/2 Year Later**

Paperwork was constantly being shuffled around the once neat desk. Fingers then typing on the keyboard of the computer in an almost tireless fashion. Sigh. A grunt. A bit of a growl came out of the owners mouth before doing the same thing once more. Phone ringing they answered it with a tired voice before hanging up.

"Great. More work."

Stopping at one piece of paper, it was examined with almost a fine tooth comb. They didn't want to miss any detail. This was their job after all. Feeling a pair of hands on their shoulders, they paused to moan out in pleasure.

"Don't stop. That feels good."

"I know. You always love it when I touch you."

Loving the seductive quality in her voice, he took her hand to lead her on his lap. "I most certainly do." Kissing her always eased him of his worries. Kissing her will always excite him. "I'm glad you came when you did."

Helga ran her hand up his shirt. "Of course you are. You always are." Lifting his shirt up, she kissed his nipple before getting off his chair to walk over to the extra chair they set up next to the desk.

"Tease."

"That's, Mrs Tease to you, Football Head." Helga reminded him playfully.

Arnold loved how she crossed her leg in a very tantalizing way before she rested her hand on her knee. Focusing on the diamond there he then went to her face with that knowing smile on her face.

"Your parents are gone shopping. I'm free of bridesmaids duties with, Pheebs. Now I'm more than free for my husband." Her eyes slowly went to the paperwork on his desk. "The show is on a break for the next few weeks, Arnold. I know we have lots to go through, but for now..."

Standing up she lifted her shirt up before turning her back to him to wiggle her bottom as she removed her shorts. Tossing the clothes on him, Helga strolled over to their bed removing her bra. She could feel his eyes on her even as she removed the last article of clothing off.

Arnold was always mesmerized by her, and knew this would never stop. Seeing her laying on her side, he watched as she played her hand up her side prompting him to stand up to remove his own clothes. Now standing above her, Arnold leaned his head back as she teased him there. Moving a bit, he went to hover above her. "What is your pleasure first, my wife?"

"Fast the first time and then we can languish the second time. I really want my legs weakened for a while."

"Well you are my producer now aren't you." Melding his body with hers, Arnold loved the look on her face.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Helga looked almost too devilish. "And you are the Archeologist so let's explore."

Moving his hips forward, Arnold loved the instant sounds she made. They decided to wait another year to have a child. They wanted to enjoy their long honeymoon period.

With the site in Brazil being now protected and still being studied, Arnold and her thanked the leader of the Anarlarty Tribe. In return the tribe managed to honor them as well for being respectful of their feelings. It was something that, Arnold needed to express to others who wanted to research the site. He considered that more of his baby than any other site he has been at. Now that he had his own show, Arnold had to not only do partial digs, but to explore other sites to give out a history.

When it came to Helga being his Producer slash Camera person, it turned out he didn't need to fight for that one. They accepted it simply due to her reputation. Helga was always a professional and didn't yell or bark out orders. She did get angry at the second camera person when he made a huge error in one site. He purposely broke an artifact in half thinking it was funny. Since she didn't stand for that huge insult, she fired him, and Eddie helped out until she found a replacement.

Also with this job, she was free to take photographs of anything else of interest, and publish them. Arnold normally helped her out when she wanted it. To him they had a great partnership in so many ways.

Helga still got asked questions from time to time about, Brainy. Those questions she would just tell them that is all in the past now. He knew it wasn't all completely in the past, but at least she knew how to brush it away with the amount of grace that she always had.

Olga was still happily in Alaska with her husband and children. Three times a month she would call up Helga so they can catch up. Once he went up there to meet the entire family where Helga took him to the place she first took photographs of. Arnold took it as yet another honeymoon, and loved spending all night with her in their room alone.

Phoebe and Gerald were finally getting married. Phoebe did take it slower this time with him before she could fully trust him. When she did, Phoebe was far more relaxed in the relationship. In time he asked for her hand and she gave him the affirmative. Arnold as the Best Man and Helga the Maid of Honor.

As he laid next to, Helga after their third time making love, Arnold enjoyed how she relaxed. Their wedding was simple. They both didn't want the fuss of it. She wore a simple blush pink dress, and him a clean dress shirt and slacks. Olga, Nevel and their kids were there, along with Gerald and Phoebe. His parents were there too. They wanted to marry in San Lorenzo, but seeing as they were still deep in the dig in Brazil, they married there within the jungle. Arnold wanted more to join them, but thought that immediate family should be there. Helga and himself felt it was romantic this way. By the next morning, Arnold found Helga writing again. He smiled loving the smile playing up on her lips. She was relaxed. Happier. She is his wife and he her husband.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some time after, Phoebe and Gerald's wedding, they were back on location. Gerald and Phoebe had a church wedding with lots of friends and family. It was a beautiful ceremony with a fun reception.. After they ensconced themselves off to the Caribbean for their honeymoon.

As for Helga and Arnold, they headed off to their new location. A location which mostly had, Arnold taking Helga's hand to dash off away from the others. A secret location.

Stopping in front of the alter, Arnold paid his respects. "Greetings. I'm the son of, Miles and Stella Shortman. I would like to thank you for the kindness you extended towards my parents for so many years." Placing his hand out so Helga can take it, he introduced her. "This is my wife, Helga. She's the love of my life and the future mother of our children. I trust her with my life. I trust her in so many things."

Helga felt warmed by him talking about her like this. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope to say this to you in person."

Hearing some low snorting, Helga and him turned around to find a baby pig suddenly in their presence. A pig literally in a blanket. Stepping forward, Arnold picked it up. "They are giving us a gift."

Petting it, Helga smirked. "I guess we have our child much earlier than expected." Kissing Arnold's lips, she then nuzzled his nose. "So this is San Lorenzo."

"This is San Lorenzo." He whispered before hearing a low sound from their gift. "I think Abner would like to meet you one day, but for now we have a job to do."

Taking the pig in her hands, Helga allowed him to step forward once more to thank them. Glancing down at their so-called baby, she moved her finger on the top of his snout. "I went through a nightmare to finally come out in my dream come true." Her eyes went towards her dream. She had a feeling her parents knew that this Pataki finally got her courage back.

"Is my love ready?" Arnold inquired as his hand went around her waist.

Moving her head up, Helga met his eyes. "Always, my Football Headed love god." Kissing him they both moved along to head back to camp. "You know you made my dream come true."

"You made mines come true also, Helga."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed it. No more sequels for this story. I hope you all are satisfied. :) I'm sorry I didn't include everyone from the gang. Please accept that they are all doing well. Just write those stories out for yourselves. :) I wonder if this is as vastly different that I can get with stories. Supernatural was an interesting choice to explore and also research. Glad I have Historia to help me out.**

 **With that last chapter I wanted Helga and Arnold to essentially switch roles. Helga has always been demanding or afraid of Brainy to try to get rid of him. I thought that she can reason with Brainy almost like Arnold would of to anyone else he has helped in the past. She was the only person to reach past the evil part of him and tug at the more human side of him.**


End file.
